Reescribiendo el Destino III
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: Tomar la decisión correcta nunca es fácil, es un sacrificio que cuesta. No solo porque se trata de ti, sino de lo que te rodea y amas. ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por amor?
1. El inicio de una Amistad

**Bienvenidos a esta Tercera y ultima parte de esta historia. Espero que disfruten el desenlace. **

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Lucius miraba sin mirar hacia el campo abierto de su terreno pensativo sobre su hijo. Desde la partida de Ryddle, Draco se había recluido en su habitación, pero cuando trato de llamarle la atención por su descuido personal, su hijo se había ido a la casa de Potter. Tanto él como su esposa no sabían que hacer para corregir y arreglar el problema que Hermione le había dejado al abandonar a su hijo.

Un toque en la puerta le llamo su atención, girándose vio a su esposa entrando a su estudio con el semblante acongojado. Lucius dedujo que Narcisa tenía alguna mala noticia.

-¿Qué sucede, Cissy? –pregunto acercándose a su esposa. Ella la miro angustiada.

-Lucius tenemos que hacer algo para que Draco no se siga hundiendo… él está muy mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-me acabo de enterar que Potter ha dejado de asistir a la academia hace más de dos semanas…

-¿y que tiene eso que ver con Draco? –pregunto Lucius confundido.

-le pedí el favor a mi sobrina de que me dijera sobre el estado de nuestro hijo, pero me dijo que tanto Draco como Harry… ellos… ellos están bebiendo todo los días. –le comento con dificultad. –la partida de Hermione le está haciendo mucho daño a mi hijo… a Harry. Por favor, Lucius. Ayúdame. No sé qué hacer. Draco no me permite visitarlo, me tiene bloqueada para poder visitarlo en la casa de Potter. Yo… -decía, Cissy sollozando.

Lucius la estrecho entre sus brazos, diciéndole palabras dulce para tranquilizarla en la preocupación que el mismo compartía por el estado de su hijo. Pasando un corto tiempo, Cissy se calmó.

-déjame pensar una forma de ayudar a nuestro hijo, sin que se sienta presionado por nosotros… -le comento, mirándola a los ojos. –ya me equivoque llamándole la atención, no lo volveré hacer. –le aseguro. –ahora vamos a la recamara para que descanses. Necesitas estar fuerte para poder ayudar a nuestro hijo.

Narcisa acepto, fatigada después de tres que su hijo había entrado en una profunda depresión. Lucius llamo a su elfa, ordenándole prepara una taza de té de manzanilla para que su esposa se relajara por la ansiedad que sentía. Cuando se aseguró que Narcisa se tomó el té y se recostó, Lucius la dejo descansar y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Entrando, encontró la habitación pulcramente ordenada. Nada parecido hace tres semanas cuando su hijo había llegado y destrozado todo por el dolor que le había ocasionado su novia. Suspirando profundamente miro la carta arrugada que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Aunque sabía que sería una falta de respeto leer la carta que seguramente Hermione le había dejado a su hijo, Lucius quería entender de qué forma se despidió Ryddle de su hijo. Necesitaba saber si Hermione le echaba alguna culpa a su hijo inconscientemente sobre su vida o sobre algo en particular. De acuerdo a lo que leía, iba actuar. Lucius abrió la carta y la leyó lentamente.

Al poco tiempo de terminar, Lucius no podía culpar a Hermione de nada. Aunque como padre no le agradaba que ella había lastimado a su hijo, podía entender la decisión que había tomado. Pero le sorprendía que hubiera llevado a cabo su decisión tan radical. Colocando la carta nuevamente en la mesita, Lucius pensó una forma de hablar con su hijo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de su sobrina Tonks.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**En la casa de los Tonks**

Nymphadora le daba de comer a su bebe Teddy de un año, cuando una hermosa lechuza picoteo en su ventana. Extrañada al no reconocer la lechuza, abrió la ventana. La lechuza voló hasta posarse frente a ella en la mesa, Tonks agarro la carta que sujetaba, dándole un bocadillo a cambio. La lechuza se quedó esperando. Curiosa por saber quién le escribía y esperaba una respuesta inmediata de ella, abrió la carta rápidamente.

Tonks leyó sorprendida de que su tío Lucius le hubiera escrito para que le consiguiera un permiso con el ministro para poder visitar la casa de Harry. La bruja no dudo en responder a su carta, asegurándole que le conseguiría el permiso; ya que entendía el porqué. La lechuza salió volando de su casa.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Oficina del Ministro de magia**

El ministro Kingsley leía un informe presentado por el jefe de aurores cuando su secretaria le anuncio la visita de la auror Tonks. Sin poner excusa, el ministro autorizo que entrara Tonks. En unos segundos, Nymphadora entro. Saludándose, los dos se sentaron respectivamente en sus sillas.

-dime, Tonks. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -le pregunto Kingsley solicito.

-se trata sobre Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Está quebrantando el acuerdo? –dijo con molestia.

-no, no se trata de eso. –afirmo.

-bien, entonces que sucede con Malfoy. –pregunto intrigado.

-me ha solicitado esta mañana que le consiguiera un permiso para salir de su arresto domiciliario y permitirle dirigirse a la casa de Harry.

-¿Por qué quiere visitar la casa de Harry? –pregunto Kingsley confundido.

-su hijo está ahí, él y su esposa están preocupado por su estado depresivo después del abandono de Hermione… tanto Harry como Draco han quedado muy mal. Eso puedo asegurártelo personalmente. –respondió Tonks con sinceridad y preocupación.

Kingsley asintió, entendiendo la situación.

-¿crees que Lucius logre algo con su visita? –le pregunto a la bruja dubitativo.

-bueno, no puedo decir que conozco totalmente a mi tío, pero lo poco que he visto en estos últimos meses es que por su familia él es capaz de cualquier cosa... creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad para que por lo menos ayude a su hijo… y así… ¿quién sabe?, Draco pueda ayudar a Harry salir de la depresión. –comento con sinceridad.

El ministro se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que asintió mirando a Tonks.

-está bien, autorizare la salida de Malfoy. Pídele a tu jefe que redacte una carta de permiso para su salida, explícale lo necesario y dile que tu será la auror que lo acompañara en su salida, respetando el acuerdo que se estableció con Wizengamot. Cuando lo tenga listo, me lo traes y yo lo firmare. –ordeno.

Tonks sonrió, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Despidiéndose, salió rápidamente de la oficina. Kingsley suspiro profundamente.

-ahora no se si fue lo correcto ayudarte, Hermione. –murmuro para sí mismo.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después de obtener el permiso escrito por parte de su jefe de departamento y el ministro, Tonks se dirigió sin demora hacia la mansión de los Malfoy. Sin mostrar sorpresa de tener a su sobrina en la casa en la mañana con el permiso listo, Lucius y Tonks se dirigieron a la casa de Harry.

**Grimmauld Place**

Estando frente a la puerta, Lucius le pidió privacidad a su sobrina para tratar a su hijo y a Potter. Un poco insegura Tonks acepto diciéndole que lo esperaría afuera. Entrando Lucius, arrugo la nariz al sentir un mal olor. Avanzando hacia la sala principal, encontró a su hijo durmiendo bocabajo en uno de los sofás mientras Harry estaba durmiendo en el otro. La mesa tenía varias botellas de Whisky de fuego, vacíos.

-Kreacher. –exclamo. El elfo de Harry apareció, temeroso.

-sí, amo Malfoy.

-Prepara algo de café, comida y ten lista la poción para la resaca. –ordeno con su habitual tono gélido. El elfo asintió, desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Draco. –lo llamo.

Sin embargo su hijo apenas se movió y Harry murmuro algo sobre mucho ruido. Molesto, Lucius los levito. Draco y Harry se despertaron jadeando por estar colgando de los pies.

-¡padre! / ¡Señor Malfoy! –dijo, Draco y Harry sorprendido.

-bien, que bueno que se despiertan. –comento, Lucius irónicamente mientras lo baja con cuidado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, Draco molesto mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

-he venido a buscarte; ya que no has regresado a la mansión. Además, tu madre está preocupada por ti. –comento. Draco hizo una mueca.

-aunque lo siento mucho por mi madre, no pienso regresar a la mansión para que me sigan sermoneando. –afirmo, molesto.

Lucius lo miro por un momento.

-piensas seguir lamentándote por el abandono de tu novia.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿o tú? de tu "hermana" –dijo, Lucius burlándose de Harry.

-¿Cómo se atreve hablarme de esa manera? –comento, Harry entre diente.

-lo hago porque puedo, Potter. Ustedes dos son tal para cual. –aseguro, Lucius con frialdad. –Se la pasan lloriqueando, lamentándose de que Ryddle los abandono. ¿Y qué hacen?... hundiéndose en la miseria y viviendo en la miseria. –comento mirando con desdén todo el desorden que había en la habitación. –con su comportamiento solo me indica que Ryddle solo le ha servido para traerle desgracia a sus vidas.

-eso no es cierto. –vocifero, Draco.

-Hermione nunca sería una desgracia en mi vida. –afirmo, Harry furioso.

-si eso fuese verdad, no estarían aquí lamentándose y bebiendo hasta perder el sentido. Estarían más bien buscándola y saber a dónde está ella. A donde se fue y con quien. –aseguro, Lucius con burla. Draco y Harry lo miraron sorprendido.

-pero según ustedes, hay que dejarse hundir en esta vida por alguien que tomo la decisión de abandonarlos pensando que era lo mejor para ustedes. –continuo sin misericordia. –algo me dice que después de todo Ryddle tomo la mejor decisión de haberlos dejado y no ser testigo de cómo ustedes se hunden cada día por la desgracia que ella le ha tocado vivir por la decisión que ella tomo de ayudar a otros.

-Hermione no tomo la mejor decisión, se equivocó. –afirmo, Draco iracundo.

-entonces, demuéstrenselo. Si de verdad ella se equivocó, deben demostrárselo con hechos y no con palabras. –le reto, Lucius.

-¿y cómo haremos para demostrárselo? –pregunto, Harry un poco calmado.

Lucius se encogió de hombro.

-ese no es mi problema, eso tendrán que resolverlo ustedes. –comento, Lucius despectivamente. –ahora que sé que siguen vivo, regresare a la mansión y decirle a Cissy sobre ti Draco. –comento, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Sin esperar una despedida de su hijo, Lucius salió de la casa. Tonks la miro.

-Draco no quiso escucharte. –comento, la auror.

-ya veremos. –respondió, Lucius.

Nymphadora no le dijo nada más, desapareciendo junto a su tío de regreso a la mansión.

-tu padre tiene razón. –comento, Harry mientras se masajeaba la cabeza por el dolor a la resaca provocada por tomar tanto Whisky. –nos hemos estado comportando como unos idiotas.

-sí, lo sé. –acepto, Draco con una mueca por la resaca. –pero ahora necesito tomar una poción para quitarme esta resaca y pensar bien que hare para encontrar a Hermione.

-Kreacher. –exclamo, Harry.

-sí, amo- dijo, el elfo apareciendo.

-por favor, Kreacher consíguenos poción para la resaca y has algo de café. –ordeno.

-sí, amo. Kreacher está para servirle. –respondió, el elfo apareciendo una bandeja con dos tazas de café humeantes y un par de botellitas.

Harry lo miro sorprendido de que tuviera todo listo tan pronto.

-pronto estará la comida lista, amo. El amo Malfoy lo ordeno. –le comunico, desapareciendo.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-mi padre siempre está un paso delante. –afirmo con un poco de orgullo mientras se tomaba de un solo trago la poción.

-sobre lo que dijiste de encontrar a Hermione… creo que lo mejor es unirnos y buscarla juntos. –afirmo, Harry con seriedad mientras tomaba su café.

-vamos, Potter. Tu y yo sabemos de qué si hemos hablado, ha sido por Hermione. ¿Crees de verdad que podemos trabajar en equipo sin querer matarnos entre nosotros? –comento con burla.

-entonces, remediemos esto. –dijo, Harry con seriedad colocando la taza de café en la mesa y levantándose.

Draco se levantó a la defensiva, pensando que el mago lo iba a golpear. Pero se sorprendió al ver que Harry extendió su mano.

-cuando nos conocimos, me extendiste la mano y yo la rechacé. Esta vez son quien te la ofrece. Pero entenderé si la rechaza como venganza de lo que te hice cuando éramos adolescente.

Draco lo miro por un momento, hasta que le estrecho la mano con firmeza.

-ya no somos esos adolescente, Potter. –afirmo, soltándose las manos. Harry sonrió.

-especialmente tú… -comento con burla. Draco hizo una mueca. –y ahora que somos amigo, puedes llamarme Harry. –el rubio elevo una ceja. –lo sé, costara llamarte por tu nombre también.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-si Hermione estuviera aquí, estaría muy contenta con nosotros.

-ella lo estará cuando la encontremos. –afirmo, Harry con una sonrisa. Draco asintió.

El elfo apareció anunciándole que la comida estaba lista. Después de almorzar y acomodar el desorden que habían hecho en la sala, Draco y Harry empezaron a hablar.

-debemos averiguar quién ayudo a Hermione salir del hospital. –comento, Draco.

-sí, pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto Harry.

-lo podrías hacer si regresas a terminar tu entrenamiento y te conviertes en un auror oficial. Tendrías mayor acceso para averiguar su desaparición en el hospital y en otros lugares que soliciten algún permiso.

-eso es una buena idea. Pero aun así no podemos esperanzarnos de que sea la única forma de encontrar información sobre el paradero de Hermione. Además, tú estás bajo vigilancia de los aurores, si te encuentran haciendo algo ilegal, puedes meterte en un gran problema.

-sí, tienes razón. –acepto, Draco con molestia.

Los dos se quedaron callado, pensando la forma de encontrar una solución hasta que Harry lo miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Has pensado en algo? –pregunto, Draco.

-sí, pero no creo que te agrade la idea. –respondió, divertido.

Draco lo miro con recelo.

-¿de qué se trata?

-de que te conviertas en auror.

Draco hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz.

-sabía que no te agradaría la idea, pero es la mejor solución para que me ayudes con la investigación. Siendo auror tendrías más oportunidad de investigar sin levantar sospecha y de no dar malos entendidos. Y también de poder tener la libertad para moverte adentro y fuera del país sin un escolta que este humeando tus pasos. –afirmo, Harry con seriedad. Draco asintió.

-tienes razón. Siendo auror nos da más oportunidad para mover mis influencias y encontrar información sobre Hermione, sin encontrarnos con algún problema con la autoridad. –comento. Harry asintió.

-mientras no seamos aurores tendremos que investigar con lo que tengamos a la mano. –sugirió. –empecemos con la carta que nos dejó...

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –pregunto, Draco confundido.

-tu y yo estamos seguro que Hermione lo escribió… la pregunta es… ¿estamos seguro que lo hizo a conciencia o bajo coacción? –pregunto mientras sacaba una libreta. –yo estoy totalmente seguro que ella lo escribió a consciencia y ¿tu?

Draco pensó por un momento recordando las palabras escritas en la carta, hasta que asintió.

-Ella definitivamente lo escribió a consciencia. Tuvo mucho cuidado de lo que quería decirme como siempre, la carta fue como si ella me lo estuviera diciendo personalmente. –afirmo, Draco.

Harry asintió, apuntando algunas palabras en la libreta.

-bien. Sospechas de alguien de confianza que Hermione podría haber recorrido para pedir ayuda. –pregunto, el pelinegro.

-por supuesto, Pucey. –respondió, Draco levantándose rápidamente del sillón.

-¿Adrián? ¿Estás seguro? –cuestiono, Harry levantándose también.

-sí, muy seguro. Tiene el poder y la disponibilidad para ayudar a Hermione en cualquiera necesidad. Y este ha sido una buena ocasión. –afirmo, Draco molesto. – ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

-pero Pansy no dijo que él se había ido a Brasil con su mamá. –comento, Harry inseguro.

Draco se quedó pensativo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo. –recuerdo que Hermione me dijo que cuando Pucey se ofreció ayudarla con respecto a visitar la tumba de su madre, le dijo que lo contactara por medio de su elfa… mmm, Selfy.

-cierto. Y Adrián continúo su ofrecimiento de estar para ella si lo necesitaba. –apoyo, Harry.

-debemos ir a la casa de Pucey y saber a dónde está. Si fue él quien la ayudo, entonces la encontraremos junto a él. –afirmo, Draco agarrando su varita.

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Adrián. Pero desafortunadamente para ellos, solo encontraron a la elfa Selfy. Ella le comunico que Adrián y su madre estaban desde las pascua en Brasil y que no sabía cuándo regresaría. Decepcionados, Draco le dejo un mensaje al elfa para que se lo entregara a su amo cuando regresara o lo viera.

Pensando en sus amigos, Draco le sugirió visitar a Blaise y de ahí tratar de reunir a sus amigos para que los ayudaran. Harry acepto.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Mansión Zabini**

Blaise se sorprendió al ver a su amigo y a Harry aparecer en su chimenea.

-Draco, Potter ¿sucede algo?

-hola, Blaise. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. –dijo, Draco bromeando.

Su amigo lo miro sorprendido al verlo tranquilo después del abandono de Hermione.

-veo que has recuperado tu característico humor.

-puede decirse que así es gracias a mi padre. –afirmo, Draco mientras caminaba junto a su amigos hacia la sala.

-¿y tú que, Potter? También has recobrado tu espíritu de Gryffindor.

-se podría decir que sí. –comento mientras se sentaba.

Blaise asintió y miro a su amigo.

-¿y porque están aquí? ¿Han sabido algo de Ryddle?

-no, por eso estamos aquí. Necesitamos tu ayuda, Blaise… y la de nuestros amigos.

Blaise frunció las cejas.

-¿Cómo podríamos ayudarte? ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros ayudo a Ryddle a irse?

-no. –respondió, Draco frunciendo las cejas. –en realidad nunca he pensado que algunos de ustedes se hallan prestado para hacer lo que me hicieron. –aseguro.

-eso es verdad. –apoyo, Harry. –Además, si lo pensamos bien. Hermione no le hubiera pedido ayuda alguna de ustedes al tener una relación muy estrecha con Draco. Ella siempre ha estado a favor de la paz y la amistad, no de la contienda que se podría haber formado entre algunos de sus amigos y nosotros como podría haber ocurrido si le pedía ayuda.

-Potter tiene razón. Hermione siempre ha sabido tomar las mejores opciones, tratando de evitarles problemas a otros. –aseguro, Draco. –además nuestra sospecha esta en otra persona que siempre le ha brindado su ayuda desde que la conoció.

-¿Quién? –pregunto, Blaise.

-Adrián Pucey. –respondió, Harry.

-¿pero él no está en Brasil? A mí me parece que Pansy me dijo que Pucey se había ido de viaje antes de lo ocurrido en Hogwarts. Es más, ¿Él sabrá si al caso lo que le sucedió a Ryddle? –pregunto su amigo inseguro de su conjetura.

-no lo sabemos, es por eso estamos investigando y porque necesitamos ayuda de todos. –respondió, Draco con seriedad.

-entiendo. Entonces les escribiré a nuestros amigos que vengan aquí, además de aprovechar para hacerle una despedida a nuestra querida Pansy que próximamente se va.

-se me había olvidado. –murmuro, Draco.

-es verdad. –dijo, Harry avergonzado.

-bueno con lo que han pasado en estos últimos meses creo que es entendible que ninguno de ustedes se acordaron, pero por lo menos todavía no es tarde para despedirse de nuestra amiga. –afirmo, Blaise mientras agarraba algunas hojas y se lo entregaba a los magos. –escríbanle a nuestros amigos, iré a buscar la lechuza mientras tanto.

-no es necesario, podemos enviarle un mensaje usando el Patronus. Es más rápido y seguro. –afirmo, Harry.

-Potter el único que puede hacer eso eres tú, nosotros no sabemos nada de eso. –afirmo, Draco.

-bueno tendrás que aprender. –comento, Harry antes de conjurar su Patronus y enviar su mensaje.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero no le refuto su palabra.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Arashiyama, Japón**

-espero que te agrade la casa. –comento, Adrián.

-está muy bonita y se ve acogedora. –aseguro, Hermione mirando la sala y el paisaje que se visibilizaba por la puerta y la ventana de vidrio. –gracias por ayudarme. –dijo mirando con una sonrisa.

-ya te dije que no debes agradecerme nada. Te di mi palabra y ofrecimiento si me necesitaba, y es lo que haré… -comento, Adrián con sinceridad. –además, quedamos que yo sería como tu hermano mayor. Y un hermano haría lo que fuera por el bienestar de su hermana. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

Antes que Hermione dijera algo, el timbre de la casa sonó. Disculpándose el mago, se fue hacia el recibidor. En poco tiempo apareció, pero esta vez acompañado por una bruja japonesa. Presentándola como Taiga Kugimiya, Adrián le comunico que la joven estaría pendiente de todo lo que ella necesitara y la que estaría en contacto con él mientras esta fuera del país. A Hermione no le agrado la idea.

-sé que no te gusta la idea, pero eres mi hermana y cuidare de ti. –sentencio, Adrián con seriedad. –ahora deberías descansar, te ves fatigada y has estado viajando de un país a otro. –ordeno. Llamando a un elfo_, Spot_.

Aunque a Hermione no le gustaba estar molestando a Adrián con su situación, la verdad es que sentía agradecida por su apoyo y disposición incondicional. Cuando el elfo apareció, Adrián le ordeno que la llevara a la habitación, pero antes de irse y despedirse, Adrián le volvió tocar el tema que desde hace un mes le decía que lo pensara.

-Hermione decide sobre lo que te dije.

-no lo sé, Adrián. No estoy segura de eso.

-pues yo pienso que deberías intentarlo, por algo te he traído aquí. Japón es unos de los lugares conocido por su uso de las medicinas alternativas. –afirmaba. Hermione lo iba interrumpir. –y aunque suene duro lo que te diré, es la verdad… ¿que podrías perder o que podría empeorar en tu situación? Nada… si lo intentas y falla la cura que te encuentre el sanador, entonces puedes darte por vencida y reasignarte a esta vida… pero primero date la oportunidad de mejorar… -Hermione no dijo nada. –Además, recuerda que tú y yo no tenemos una relación como lo tenías con Harry y con Draco… -Hermione lo miro, sin entender sus palabras. –yo sí te obligare si es necesario para que vayas a ver un sanador especialista y te de un diagnostico que nos de esperanza para que vuelvas a caminar. –aseguro.

-entonces, ¿Por qué esperas tanto de mi decisión, si de todos modos me obligaras? –rezongo, Hermione molesta.

-porque es mejor contar con tu propio deseo de salir adelante, en vez de hacerlo obligada. Estoy seguro que eso ayudara mucho para tu salud. –comento. –ahora debo regresar a Brasil, tengo asuntos que arreglar. Pero vendré en una semana y espero que hayas pensado bien lo que te conviene. –dijo, despidiéndose de Hermione antes de que elfo se la llevara con cuidado a la habitación.

-ya verás que algún día tendrás todo lo que te mereces, Hermione. –prometió, Adrián desapareciendo.


	2. Promesa por Cumpir

**4 de Noviembre, 1999**

-comprendo que tengas miedo con todo esto, pero recuerda que vale la pena intentarlo. –le comento Adrián a Hermione mientras le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

-lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo. –dijo, Hermione nerviosa.

-todo saldrá bien, señorita Ryddle. Puede confiar en que hare lo que este a mi alcance para que recupere poco a poco la movilidad en su cuerpo como ya se lo explique. –afirmo, el sanador Tsuda con una afable sonrisa.

Hermione suspiro profundamente.

-estoy lista. Vamos a intentarlo. –le anuncio, la castaña animada.

El sanador asintió y le hizo una señal a la enfermera para que llevara a Hermione a la sala de operación.

-como le advertí señor Pucey si esto no funciona, deberá ser muy fuerte para ella y cargar con la consecuencia de operarla con los altos riesgos que le establecí.

-lo sé, pero es mejor que Hermione intente y gaste las pocas opciones de recuperar su movilidad a que viva con la incertidumbre de haber intentado mejorar su vida y no haberlo hecho. –afirmo con seriedad. –además, usted me dijo que era mejor operarla ahora que esta reciente su condición a que dejarla después minimizando las posibilidades de recuperación.

-es verdad, pero como le dije también, no hay nada seguro con su condición. –le recordó.

-lo sé, pero es mejor tener una pequeña posibilidad de esperanza a no tener nada. –aseguro, Adrián.

-bien, si esa es su última palabra, entonces iré hacer mi trabajo. –comento, el sanador.

Adrián asintió.

El sanador se dirigió hacia la sala de operación, encontrando a Hermione acostada bocabajo. La enfermera le comunico que ya la había dado la poción de anestesia que él le recomendó y que estaba lista para la cirugía. Asintiendo, el sanador verifico por última vez todos los instrumentos y pociones que necesitaría antes de empezar con la larga operación.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Gran Bretaña**

Desde el día en que Harry y Draco decidieron a investigar sobre el paradero de Hermione, constantemente se la pasaba junto sea en la mansión Malfoy o en Grimmauld Place recabando información o pidiéndole consejo a Lucius. Es por ello que un día cuando Blaise fue a comunicarle sobre su pedido, se encontró a Harry cenando en la mansión Malfoy muy cómodo con la familia. Un poco sorprendido, acepto la invitación de Narcisa para cenar con ellos.

-¿has sabido algo de tu contacto en Brasil? –pregunto Draco mientras entraba en su estudio.

-sí, hace pocas hora me llego su carta. –respondió, Blaise.

-¿y que averiguo? –pregunto, Harry.

-dice que Pucey solo está viviendo con su madre en una de la costa de Brasil… -comenzó a responder mientras le entregaba la carta a Draco. –pregunto a los habitantes cercano si lo habían visto alguna vez con alguna bruja que no habían visto nunca, pero dijeron que no…

-aquí dice que no ha salido del país desde el 11 de octubre, 3 semanas después de la desaparición de Hermione… -comento, Draco frunciendo las cejas.

-sí, pero fue a Japón, no vino aquí.

-¿está seguro de eso? –pregunto, Harry.

Blaise asintió.

-mi contacto soborno a un funcionario para que obtuviera los registros de salidas al exterior de la familia Pucey… -le aseguro.

-su madre ni siquiera ha salido del país desde que se ha trasladado. –comento, Draco decepcionado.

-es un callejón sin salida con Pucey. –dijo, Harry con frustración.

-aun no, mi contacto me dijo que le falta averiguar si Pucey ha hecho alguna salida usando trasladadores no oficiales del ministerio. Pero me dijo que le tomaría más tiempo, ya que eso no es fácil de conseguir. –aseguro, Blaise.

-bueno, mientras tanto tendremos que buscar la manera de conseguir los registros del hospital para saber quién firmo los papeles para hacerse responsable sobre la salud de Hermione y lo más importante obtener una dirección. –dijo, Draco.

-ahora más que nunca deseo terminar mi entrenamiento. Cuando me reciba podré tener toda autoridad para solicitar cualquier registro que necesitamos. –afirmo, Harry entusiasmado.

-aunque no me agradaba la idea de ser auror, la verdad es que tiene sus ventajas. –comento, Draco. –podré moverme libremente y viajar sin tener al ministerio mirándome con desconfianza, también podré usar maldiciones si llego a necesitarlo.

-definitivamente son ventajas que seguro aprovecharas. –aseguro, Blaise con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió con picardía mientras Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Un par de días después de haber sido operada y monitoreada cada minuto, el sanador Tsuda le hizo algunas pruebas sencillas a Hermione. Cuando el sanador le rozo un pluma de ave en la planta del pie derecho, Hermione pudo sentir apenas la pequeña acaricia.

-he sentido eso. –dijo, Hermione emocionada.

Adrián sonrió, contento. El sanador asintió, pero continúo con la prueba en el otro pie, pero desafortunadamente Hermione no sintió nada. El sanador se decepciono al darse cuenta que la recuperación parcial de su paciente era muy escaza. Hermione que capto su pensamiento, le entristeció el diagnostico.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto Adrián al sanador al ver su semblante, descontento.

-tengo que ser honesto con los dos, la operación no funciono como debería. Los daños en la medula han sido más grave de lo que se ha podido diagnosticar.

-entonces, ¿Qué sucederá con Hermione? –pregunto, Adrián preocupado mientras le tomaba la a la castaña con delicadeza.

-tendré que estudiar más su caso antes de darle un diagnostico final. –respondió, el sanador con sinceridad. –en todo caso no será enseguida. –afirmo. Mirando a Hermione. –usted debe recuperarse de la operación y después continuar con algunas terapias para que lo nervios que si ha logrado mejorar con la cirugía siga el correcto funcionamiento… estoy seguro que eso ayudara a mejorar su sistema medular. –comento, antes de despedirse e irse.

-anímate, Hermione. Veras que el sanador te encontrara una mejor forma para tratar tu herida y sanarla. –aseguro, Adrián optimista.

-no tienes que mentirme. Di lo que de verdad piensa…. Esto no va a funcionar. –rezongo, Hermione molesta.

-¡hey!, no creas lo que mi mente pensó por un momento de debilidad. –comento, Adrián con seriedad. Ella bufo. –no niego que es decepcionaste ver que la operación no funciono esta vez, pero si lees mi mente te darás cuentas que tengo toda la esperanza de que la siguiente operación estarás mejor que ahora.

Hermione lo miro con las cejas fruncidas.

-no pienso seguir con esto, ya he aceptado mi vida de esta manera. Y no me importa si me tratas de obligar, no lo haré… -Adrián iba a refutarle. –estoy incapacitada físicamente, no mágicamente. –Adrián soltó una sonrisa.

-bueno, ya veremos quién se resignara hacer lo que el otro dice. –aseguro. –mientras el sanador no se rinde con tu caso y nos da un atisbo de esperanza para que te recupere, no me rendiré contigo.

-no es necesario que te sientas comprometido con la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre… -comenzó a decir, Hermione.

-lo hago, no solo por la promesa que le hice a mi padre, sino lo hago porque creo que deberías tener una mejor vida de lo que tuvo tu madre… ella le dio una oportunidad a mi madre para que viviera más tiempo que otros sanadores no pudieron darle… yo quiero eso para ti. Quiero que tengas la oportunidad de volver a vivir dignamente. –aseguro, Adrián con sinceridad.

Hermione lo miro por un momento, hasta que bufo.

-veo que estas empeñado y no cambiaras de idea, ¿verdad?

-ya sabes la respuesta. –respondió tranquilamente.

-está bien, intentare no darme por vencida. Aunque no es fácil sabiendo todo lo que el sanador y su enfermera piensa cuando están alrededor de mí. –aseguro, Hermione.

-bueno, vas a tener que aprender a controlarlo.

Adrián y Hermione sonrieron de repente.

-eres demasiado amable conmigo para pensar que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para mejorar mi control en leer la mente, ya que no tengo a donde ir o que hacer. –comento, Hermione haciendo una mueca, pero sin molestarse de lo que pensaba Adrián.

-como te dije enante, no creas lo que mi mente piensa en sus momento de debilidad. Soy humano y definitivamente lo voy hacer… –decía, Adrián sonriendo. –por eso te suplico que dediques tu tiempo en perfeccionar tu don como lo hizo tu madre… Si ella pudo hacerlo, tú también podrás. No hay nadie que pueda detenerte, solo tú misma. –aseguro con seriedad. –ahora descansa porque por lo que entendí tendrás muchas terapia por delante. –ordeno, dándole un casto beso en la frente.

Cuando Adrián estaba por salir de la habitación, Hermione le dio un "gracias" con una cálida sonrisa. Él asintió, sonriéndole.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Los meses pasaron, Harry y Draco se convirtieron en aurores oficiales. Los dos sobresalieron en cada misión que se le encomendaban. Pero nunca perdieron de vista su objetivo de averiguar sobre el paradero de Hermione. A pesar de no encontrar nada en los registro de salida y dirección en San Mungo, ellos continuaron investigando en todos los lugares que se les ocurría hasta investigar sobre el origen materno de Hermione en Francia. No había un solo lugar que sospechaban donde ellos no habían ido. Y aunque el contacto de Blaise no encontró nada que vinculara a Adrián con la salida de Hermione, Draco no dejo de sospechar en que el mago tuvo algo que ver. Es por eso que al cumplirse un año de Hermione haberse ido, Harry y Draco decidieron viajar a Brasil.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Costa do Conde, Brasil**

Draco y Harry miraban con interés la comunidad mágica de Brasil mientras su guía lo dirigía hacia la propiedad de los Pucey. Notando las grandes diferencia entre la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña con la de Brasil, decidieron que era un lugar muy relajados sin tanto conservadurismo como en su país. Al llegar frente a la residencia de los Pucey, Harry toco el timbre. En poco tiempo la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una señora de cabello castaño y ojos verdes pardos. Dando los saludos y presentaciones respectivamente, los magos preguntaron por Adrián.

-mi hijo está atendiendo algunos negocios, pero llegara en un par de horas. –respondió, la señora Elisa Pucey. –si quieren pueden quedarse y esperarlo mientras tanto me pueden acompañar y decirme como esta todo en Gran Bretaña. –comento tranquilamente mientras le hacía espacio para que entraran.

La señora Pucey llamo a su elfina y le ordeno que le trajera algunos aperitivos. Por un par de horas estuvieron hablando hasta que la Red Flu se activó, saliendo Adrián apresurado.

-mamá voy a tener que salir de viaje… -decía Pucey, pero se detuvo al ver a dos visitas que no esperaba ver en su casa. -¿Malfoy? ¿Potter? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

-sabemos que Pansy te dijo sobre lo que le sucedió a Hermione en Hogwarts… -comenzó a decir, Draco.

-oh, sí. Lo lamente mucho cuando me entere, pensé que estando en el colegio estaba a salvo, pero me equivoque. –dijo, Adrián con sinceridad. Harry asintió.

-Pansy también me dijo que Hermione se fue después que despertó del coma. Siento mucho eso… –comento, Adrián mirando a Draco con atención. – ¿ya saben dónde está? ¿Saben algo de ella? -dijo, mirando esta vez a Harry.

-no, por ahora no. Es por eso que estamos aquí…–contesto, Harry. Adrián frunció las cejas.

-sí, para ver si Hermione ha contactado contigo, si te ha escrito una carta o algo… -comento, Draco.

-no, ella no me ha escrito nada. Es más, si me entere de lo que le sucedió fue por Pansy, no por Hermione. –respondió, Adrián con seguridad.

Harry y Draco se miraron con frustración.

-vinimos aquí con la esperanza de que sabrías algo de ella, pero tampoco sabes nada. ¡Rayos! –comento, Harry desilusionado.

-siento mucho no poder ayudarlo, sé que Hermione es muy importante para los dos. –comenzó a decir, Adrián mirando a los dos. –Pero si me disculpa que se los diga… creo que deberían respetar la decisión que ella tomo de dejarlo y seguir con sus vidas…

-no podemos… -dijo, Harry.

-no hasta volverla a ver y hablar con ella de lo que hizo. –afirmo, Draco con seriedad. Adrián asintió.

-entiendo. Solo espero y deseo que cuando la encuentren puedan entenderla porque ella decidió hacer las cosas como se los hizo a ustedes. –comento, el mago con cuidado de decir más de lo que no debería.

-gracias por tus palabras. –dijo, Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. -bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir tenemos trabajo que hacer. –anuncio, levantándose del sofá.

Adrián frunció las cejas, confundido.

-¿trabajo? ¿Los dos están trabajando juntos? –pregunto sorprendido.

-sí, somos aurores. Y si estamos aquí es porque le pedimos un favor a nuestro jefe para que nos permitiera venir a verte un momento y averiguar sobre Hermione. –respondió, Harry.

-entiendo, lástima que no he podido ayudarlos como querían. –comento, Adrián.

Draco y Harry asintieron. Despidiéndose de la señora Pucey, Adrián lo dirigió hacia la red Flu y se despidió de ellos. Al regresar, encontró a su madre Elisa cruzada de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Ellos están desesperado por saber dónde está Hermione.

-lo sé, pero no puedo faltarle mi palabra a Hermione. Le prometí que no le diría a nadie donde ella esta y es lo que haré. –aseguro, Adrián decidido. –además, ella está pasando un infierno con la terapia después de la segunda operación. Hermione no está en condiciones para tratar con sus amigos, y menos con Malfoy.

-¿tan mal esta? –pregunto, Elisa preocupada.

-sí, su encargada Taiga me escribió diciéndome que Hermione no quiere continuar con la terapia. Y no es para menos, el sanador ya nos había advertido que esto sucedería. La segunda operación casi funciono, pero no lo suficiente para evitarle ciertos malestares a Hermione. –respondió con seriedad. –ahora tengo que acomodar mi equipaje, Hermione me necesita. –le comunico.

La señora Pucey entendió, por lo que decidió no presionar más a su hijo con el tema.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Tres años y medio después del incidente en Hogwarts, Ron y Ginny regresaron a su país. Aunque la mayoría de su familia no estaba contento de verlo, Molly estaba feliz de tenerlos de vuelta. Pero para evitar conflicto entre sus hijos, Arthur le pidió que consiguieran un apartamento para ellos aparte. Entendiendo porque su padre se los pedía, Ginny y Ron buscaron un apartamento que les quedara cerca de ministerio.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**10 de diciembre del 2002 **

Siendo el primer día de trabajo como auror para Ron, el pelirrojo se encontraba nervioso de que posiblemente se encontraría con su examigo Harry.

-tranquilízate, Ron. Veras que todo te saldrá bien. –le ánimo Ginny mientras terminaba su desayuno. –eres un auror cualificado, no tienes nada que temer.

-lo sé, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa. –comento, Ron jugando con el desayuno.

-oh, es sobre Harry, ¿verdad? –dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano. –Ron no te preocupes por eso, solo concéntrate en tu trabajo y si Harry te habla, pues escúchalo y ya... tu y yo sabemos que tiene todo el derecho de reclamarnos. Además, quedamos que les demostraríamos a todos que verdaderamente hemos cambiado y que no somos esos niños inmaduros que fuimos en el colegio.

Ron asintió.

-sé que tienes razón, pero aun así… siento un nudo en el estómago de lo que me vaya a encontrar. –aseguro incómodo.

-entiendo. Pero ya verás que todo te saldrás bien, Ron. –comento, Ginny levantándose. –ahora debo terminar de arreglarme. No puedo llegar tarde para mi entrevista.

-está bien, yo me tengo que ir. –dijo, lavando su plato. –suerte, Ginny. Espero que te salga todo bien. –comento, despidiéndose de su hermana.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Ministerio de Magia**

En la oficina de aurores, la jefe de Auror, Hestia Jones recibió a Ron con un cortes saludos.

-primero debo felicitarlo por su gran trabajo que ha realizado en Rumania. La referencia que me ha enviado su jefe Grigorescu ha sido impresionante, a pesar de ser auror oficial hace unos meses.

-gracias. –respondió, Ron.

-espero que entienda señor Weasley que a pesar de estar referencia que me ha enviado su antiguo jefe, no le podemos dar su propia oficina hasta que se gane su lugar.

-entiendo, no tengo problema con eso. –aseguro humildemente.

-muy bien, entonces le presentare a su compañero… -dijo, Hestia levantándose de su silla.

-¿puedo saber cómo se llama? –pregunto Ron nervioso mientras salía de su oficina.

-por supuesto. Usted lo conoce… se llama Neville Longbottom.

-¿Neville? –pregunto, Ron sorprendido.

-así es… ¡oh! Ahí está. –dijo, mirando al mago que estaba concentrado leyendo un expediente. –señor Longbottom.

Neville levanto la cabeza.

-sí, señora Jones.

-ha llegado su nuevo compañero… -le comunico, colocándose a un lado. –el señor Ronald Weasley.

Neville lo miro sorprendido, pero solo lo saludo.

-bueno los dejos para que se coordinen en el caso. –dijo, Hestia despidiéndose. –

-¿qué tal, Neville? ¿Tiempo sin verte? ¿No sabía que estabas interesado en ser auror? -comento, Ron alegre de estar con alguien conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-no es como si alguna vez te importo lo que yo haría con mi vida. –respondió, Neville con frialdad.

El pelirrojo lo miro como si su excompañero le hubiera salido dos cabezas de repente.

–dejemos algo en claro, Ron. Solo nos trataremos por los casos que debamos resolver, pero yo no tengo ningún interés de interactuar como si fuésemos viejos amigos, porque la verdad es que no lo somos. –continuo diciendo, mirando al pelirrojo con seriedad. –ese es tu escritorio y esta es una copia del caso que debemos resolver. –dijo, señalándole la mesa y entregándole el expediente. –ahora me tengo que ir. –le comunico recogiendo mágicamente sus cosas en un maletín.

-¿Por qué me estas tratando de esta manera? Jamás te hecho nada. –rezongo, Ron molesto por su actitud.

-cierto, pero se lo has hecho a mis amigos. Y eso es como si me lo hubieras hecho a mí. –afirmo, Neville fulminándolo con la mirada antes de irse.

Ron pálido por sus palabras, se sentó pesadamente en su escritorio.

-¡demonios! Esto será un infierno… y eso que aún no he visto a Harry. –murmuro con pesimismo.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Sede del equipo de Quidditch, Arpías de Holyhead**

Ginny estaba muy emocionada por tener la oportunidad de poder jugar en el equipo de su sueño.

-señorita Weasley, el gerente ha tenido un contratiempo y no va a poder recibirla, por lo que él dueño será quien la reciba. –le comunico la secretaria con una afable sonrisa.

-está bien, ¿A dónde tengo que esperarlo? –pregunto animada.

Antes que la secretaria respondiera, una voz masculina respondió.

-aquí mismo, señorita Weasley. –respondió, Blaise secamente.

-Zabini… -susurro, Ginny sorprendida al verlo.

-señor Zabini para usted. –comento con frialdad. –ahora sígame señorita Weasley, el entrenador del equipo le hará algunas pruebas y veremos si está calificada como mi gerente me aseguro. –dijo sin dar los saludos o las bienvenida apropiada.

Ginny se contuvo de decirle lo grosero que había sido, por lo que lo siguió con humildad. Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch.

-Jonathan. –exclamo, Blaise.

Un mago de unos cincuenta años voló en su escoba, hasta ellos.

-Jonathan, te presento a la señorita Weasley… Weasley, te presento al entrenador Jonathan Dunne.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano.

-así que esta es la jovencita que impresiono a Derek. –comento, Jonathan mirando detenidamente a la pelirroja. –dice que tienes un talento innato como cazadora.

-espero que así sea. –dijo, Ginny incomoda por el escrutinio de Blaise y Jonathan.

-bueno, ya veremos si es verdad o no. -comento, Jonathan. –puedes cambiarte allá y usar nuestra escoba. –dijo, señalando el vestuario.

Disculpándose con los dos magos, Ginny se fue a cambiar. Estando lista, tomo varias respiraciones antes de salir y regresar al campo de Quidditch. Acercándose al entrenador, Ginny vio con sorpresa a Angelina volando hacia donde estaba Blaise sentado. Sorprendida por la familiaridad en que se saludaron, Ginny no supo que pensar. Aunque le costó entrar en la dinámica del equipo, Ginny logro anotar algunas veces. Media hora después, Jonathan detuvo el juego.

-al parecer tendrás un futuro aquí. –comento el entrenador antes de hacerle una seña a Blaise. –ahora puedes irte a cambiar. –ordeno.

Contenta por las palabras de Jonathan, Ginny se fue a cambiar mientras el entrenador tuvo algunas palabras con Blaise. Cuando salió se encontró a Blaise apoyado en la pared mientras miraba el entrenamiento.

-vamos a mi oficina. –ordeno mientras empezaba a caminar.

Ginny lo siguió hasta que entraron en la lujosa oficina. Sin preguntarle nada, Blaise llamo a su elfa y le ordeno que le trajera agua y jugo. Cuando la elfa les sirvió y se fue, Blaise empezó a hablar.

-muy bien, señorita Weasley ha dejado satisfecho a Jonathan para insistirme que te contrate…

-pero no lo vas hacer. –conjeturo, Ginny al ver la expresión del moreno. Blaise arqueo una ceja.

-¿y porque crees que no lo haré, Weasley?

-por el pasado que compartimos. Tú y yo jamás nos hemos agradado. Y sinceramente dudo que alguna vez eso pueda cambiar.

-cierto. Lo que tú eres y lo que yo soy hay un millón de distancia que hace imposible alguna vez congeniar. –afirmo, Blaise sin titubeo.

-veo que solo me has recibido para humillarme como siempre. –comento, Ginny ofendida, levantándose de su asiento.

-no he terminado de hablar, Weasley. Así que mejor siéntate y escucha. –ordeno con frialdad.

Ginny lo miro con frialdad y estuvo apunto de insultarlo, pero se quedó callada al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-pase. –ordeno, Blaise.

La secretaria entro con una carpeta y le recordó la cita que tenía en media hora con un patrocinador. Agradeciendo su eficiencia, la secretaria se retiró.

-está bien, te escucho. ¿Qué quieres decirme? –dijo, Ginny sentándose, molesta.

Blaise la miro por un momento.

-aunque tú y yo jamás congeniemos en lo personal, eso no significa que en lo profesional será así.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto, Ginny confundida.

-te contratare. –respondió sencillamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo, Ginny sorprendida.

-sería un estúpido si no sigo el consejo de Jonathan de contratarte… -comenzó a decir, secamente. –empezaras como suplente, y lo demás dependerá de ti si quieres y luchas para ser titular pronto.

-pensé que no me contrataría. –dijo, Ginny mirando con escepticismo al moreno.

-los negocios son negocios, Weasley. Yo jamás involucro los sentimientos con los negocios. No me agradas como persona, pero eso no importa aquí. Solo importa que eres una excelente jugadora para ser principiante. –aseguro, Blaise con frialdad. –así que será tu decisión si quieres estar en este equipo o irte a probar en otro. –comento tranquilamente. Ginny iba a responder.

-no quiero tu respuesta hoy, sino mañana. Tienes hasta al mediodía para responder. –dijo, entregándole la carpeta que la secretaria le había traído. –si firmas el contrato, el aparecerá automáticamente, sino firmas entonces sabré tu respuesta y no será necesario que vengas personalmente. –aseguro. –ahora si me disculpa señorita Weasley, debo terminar de preparar mi oferta antes de mi reunión. –comento señalando la puerta.

Aun sorprendida por las palabras de Zabini, Ginny salió de la oficina en silencio. Cuando se disponía desaparecer de la sede, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su hermano George y Fred apareciendo. Saludándolos…

-¿y que hacen aquí?

-por negocio.

Ginny abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que sus hermanos eran los patrocinadores que esperaba Zabini.

-¿están haciendo negocio con una serpiente? –pregunto, Ginny con desdén.

Los gemelos fruncieron las cejas.

-al parecer no has cambiado en nada, Ginny. –aseguro, Fred molesto.

-sigue siendo la misma niña inmadura. –apoyo, George.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, los gemelos se alejaron rápidamente. Ginny se quedó paralizada y herida por sus palabras hasta que reacciono y desapareció.


	3. Un paso adelante

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry se encontraba disfrutando sus últimos días de vacaciones con su novia Astoria. Un par de semanas atrás habían viajado a Francia visitando y disfrutando de los maravillosos lugares que poseía el país.

-¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto, Harry preocupado al ver a su novia un poco pálida, más de lo normal.

-ya sabes, lo de siempre. –respondió, Astoria con una forzada sonrisa.

-es una lástima que no encontramos nada para ayudarte en Francia. –comento, Harry con tristeza.

Astoria coloco sus manos en las mejillas de su novio.

-sabes que no me gusta que te preocupes tanto por mí. Suficiente tengo de mi hermana, para que tú también lo hagas. –rezongo.

-te amo, Tory. –aseguro, Harry estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos. –Aunque te molestes y te canses de mí, seguiré preocupándote por ti… porque te amo siempre me preocupare por ti… -mirándola a los ojos. –eres el amor de mi vida, Tory… por favor no me vuelvas a pedir que no me preocupe por ti porque la verdad es que no lo puedo evitar. ¿Está bien?

Astoria asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

-yo también te amo. –dijo, antes de besarlo. –gracias. –comento, abrazándolo.

-ya verás que de alguna manera encontraron una cura. –prometió.

-disculpen que interrumpen su momento romántico, pero Harry quedamos que iríamos a investigar sobre la pista que te hable. –comento Draco con malhumor mientras se sentaba.

Harry bufo, separándose de su novia.

-siempre tienes la mala costumbre de llegar en el momento inoportuno.

Draco ladeo una maliciosa sonrisa.

-buenos, ya sabes cómo me sentía cuando me interrumpías con Hermione.

Astoria sonrió mientras que Harry se sonrojo.

-lo dices como si yo lo hacía deliberadamente como tu si lo haces. –replico.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-no importa. Deliberadamente o no, siempre eras una molestia en mi relación con Hermione. Un poco de venganza ahora no está de más de mi parte. –comento tranquilamente.

-eres un… -comenzó a decir Harry molesto.

-antes que se maten, mejor me voy. –interrumpió Astoria agarrando su bolsa y abrigo. –nos vemos mañana, amor. –dijo dándole una casto beso. –por favor no le sigas la corriente a Draco, ya sabes cómo es…

-sí, pero eso no me quita las ganas de ahorcarlo. –aseguro, Harry con una sonrisa.

-lo se… -dijo, Tory sonriendo.

Terminando de despedirse de su amigo Draco, Astoria desapareció por la red flu.

-el contacto de Blaise ha confirmado la pista de los Granger en Australia.

-así es, el ministro Kingsley me autorizado el traslador para viajar ahora mismo. Se activara en unos algunos minutos. –respondió Draco sacando una peinilla.

-esperemos que esta vez sean los padres de Hermione… y con un poco de suerte, esperemos encontrar también o al menos tener alguna pista de Hermione. –comento Harry esperanzado.

-esperemos. –comento, Draco.

Harry y Draco sostuvieron la peinilla hasta que este se activó, desapareciendo los dos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Melbourne, Australia**

Al aparecer cerca de los suburbios de la ciudad, los dos se dirigieron hacia la dirección que había conseguido el contacto de Blaise. Tomando un taxi fueron llevados a una pequeña y cómoda casa de color crema. Un poco nervioso, Harry y Draco caminaron hasta la puerta y tocaron el timbre. Sin demora escucharon los pasos de una persona que se acercaba. En poco segundo, la puerta fue abierta por una señora de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-es ella, Harry. –susurro, Draco reconociendo rápidamente a la señora Granger.

-buenas, ¿Qué sucede? –saludo la señora mirando con desconfianza a los jóvenes.

-buenas… ¿he usted es la señora Mónica Wilkins? –pregunto, Harry controlando su emoción.

-sí, dígame. –respondió, pero fue hechizada rápidamente por Draco.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –refunfuño, Harry al ver a la señora Granger con una mirada perdida.

-porque no tenemos tiempo que perder. –aseguro Draco ordenando a la señora Granger que los guiara hacia donde estaba el señor Granger.

Caminando hasta el patio trasero, el señor Granger miro confundido a los jóvenes al verlo junto a su esposa, pero sin darle oportunidad de nada, Harry lo hechizo. Ordenándolos que entraran a la casa y se sentara en el sofá, Harry aseguro la habitación y silencio por precaución de como reaccionaria los Granger cuando recobraría la memoria.

Colocándose frente a los Granger, Draco los apunto con su varita y con mucho cuidado le devolvió la memoria que Hermione le había alterado, así como de recuperar las memorias que habían sido borradas por Helena y Hermione en su momento. Después de un largo tiempo por el proceso, Harry le entrego dos botellita a la pareja. Draco le dio la orden que se tomara el contenido despacio.

-está listo. –aseguro, Draco al ver que terminaron de cumplir su orden.

-¿estás seguro que no le sucederá nada malo a los señores Granger?

-he sido lo más cuidadoso posible. Estoy seguro que no habrá efectos peligrosos. –comento, Draco.

-está bien. –acepto, Harry apuntándolo con su varita y con mucho cuidado les quito el hechizo _Imperius._

Richard e Isabella parpadearon varias veces saliendo del trance al que habían estado expuesto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué nos sucedió? –pregunto, Isabella con voz temblorosa mientras se tocaban la cabeza.

Draco y Harry permanecieron callados, permitiendo que la pareja se tomara todo el tiempo para que asimilara todos los recuerdos que tenían ahora. El señor Granger fue el primero en reaccionar contra Draco y Harry.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Qué hicieron con mi hija, malditos? –pregunto, Richard furioso.

-señor Granger, cálmese. –dijo, el pelinegro. –soy yo, Harry. Se acuerda de mí. Soy amigo de su hija Hermione. Nunca le haría daño.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? –pregunto, Isabella temerosa de que algo malo le haya sucedido.

-antes de responderles, debemos asegurarnos que ustedes recuerdan todo lo que le han borrado o cambiado. –comento, Draco. La pareja Granger lo miraron con atención.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Nunca te habíamos visto? –pregunto, Richard con curiosidad.

-lo sé, soy Draco. Pero como dije, antes de responder sus preguntas debemos asegurarnos que ustedes recuerden todo y que no haya vacíos en sus memorias. –respondió con seriedad antes asentirle con la cabeza a Harry.

Harry carraspeo. Al principio les pregunto cosas fáciles que Hermione había vivido con sus padres y que había compartido con su amigo. Hasta que decidió preguntarle cosas que habían vividos desde que Hermione era una bebe.

-pueda que la siguiente pregunta sea confusa para ustedes, pero debemos saber si Draco pudo recuperar la memoria que le fue implantada hace muchos años… -decía, Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Isabella.

-se ha dónde quieres llegar… -aseguro.

Harry y Draco la miraron con las cejas fruncidas, confundidos.

-¿está segura? Yo no creo que… -comentaba, Harry.

-se lo que quieres estar seguros sobre nuestro recuerdos. –dijo, Isabella con unan triste sonrisa. –es sobre si sabemos que Hermione no es nuestra hija biológica, sino nuestra hija adoptiva.

Los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguno hablo. Richard estrecho su mano con la de su esposa y miro a los jóvenes con nostalgia.

-cuando empezamos a notar las cosas extrañas e inexplicable que sucedía alrededor de Hermione, los recuerdos que había confundido Héléna en nosotros empezaron ser más claros. Al cumplir Hermione 3 años, ya sabíamos que ella no era nuestra hija, y que si estaba con nosotros era porque Héléna confiaba que principalmente mi esposa la cuidaría como si ella era su propia hija de carne y sangre…

-recuerdo cuando Héléna entro a la casa con Hermione en brazo… tenía una mirada triste, pero decidida. La misma mirada que recuerdo cuando Hermione nos quiso proteger de su padre cuando nos atacó en la casa. –aseguro, Isabella con un nudo en la garganta. –cuando descubrí lo que Héléna nos hizo, y lo que le hizo a Hermione… me enoje mucho porque pensé al principio que solo se quería deshacer de su bebe por alguna egoísta razón… pero entre más recordaba el día que llego con Hermione en sus brazos, me pregunte ¿Qué madre es capaz de dejar a su propio bebé en manos de unos desconocidos y tener esa mirada tan triste y tan desconsolada? ¿Qué madre? –comento mirando a los dos jóvenes con lágrimas en los ojos. –solo una madre es capaz de hacer eso cuando no tiene salida… cuando no quiere que lo único puro que tiene se vea arrastrado sea lo que sea que estaba viviendo...

Draco sentía que muchas emociones entre tristeza e ira se mezclaban por partes iguales. Harry por su parte deseaba poder regresar en el tiempo, justo en el momento cuando tenía frente a Voldemort y hacerlo sufrir por todo el dolor que causo y que él no había comprendido hasta ese momento hasta a donde había llegado su daño mortal en el mundo mágico y Muggles de Europa.

-cuando recuperamos nuestro recuerdos, decidimos callar y nunca revelarle a Hermione que nosotros no éramos su verdaderos padres. Además de que era algo que la misma Héléna quería que fuera y que ella misma se aseguró… aun si Hermione nunca supiera de ella alguna vez. –aseguro, Richard.

-entonces, eso explica porque tenían documentos oficiales donde decían que Hermione era su hija biológica. –comento, Harry. –la madre de Hermione les entregó ese documento… ella se aseguró de todos los aspecto para que nadie los molestara a ustedes y que Hermione tuviera una vida feliz y normal… lejos de todo el infierno que podría haber sido con su padre, ¿verdad?

Richard asintió mientras Isabella sollozaba. Draco se acercó a la ventana que tenía una buena vista hacia la costa, pero con unas ganas que bullía por todo su ser de golpear y destruir todo a su alrededor.

-¿ahora que saben que recordamos? ¿Pueden decirme que le ha sucedido a nuestra hija? –pregunto, el señor Granger.

-no me diga que ella esta… -decía, Isabella desconsolada.

-no, ella no está muerta. –le interrumpió, Draco con firmeza. –pero deben saber lo que le ha sucedido después que ella los envió acá. –afirmo. –por favor, solo escuchen. –los Granger asintieron.

Draco y Harry le contaron lo que consideraron relevante, hasta que terminaron de comunicarle que Hermione de alguna manera se había ido y llevaba tres años y medio de no saber nada de ella.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –pregunto Isabella desconsolada y preocupada.

-la misma razón por la que su madre se la entregó a ustedes. –respondió Draco.

-Hermione pensó que lo mejor para todos era alejarse de nosotros para no causarnos problema como lo ocurrido en el colegio. –afirmo, Harry.

-aunque al principio no queríamos admitir su razón, ella lo tenía. –dijo, Draco. –con los destrozo que hizo Ryddle, Hermione ha tenido que cargar con sus pecados.

-pero esto no puede ser, Hermione no es como ese maldito. –comento, Richard molesto.

-es cierto, pero la comunidad mágica no le importa eso… o no le importaba eso. –aseguro, Harry.

-¿Qué… que quiere decir? –pregunto, Isabella.

-después de lo sucedido en el colegio algunas personas, especialmente los jóvenes cambiaron su manera de pensar con respecto a Hermione… -respondió, Harry.

-sí, lo que todavía molestan son algunos adultos que no trata o no quieren comprender que Hermione no tuvo nada que ver con los actos que hizo Ryddle. –añadió, Draco con molestia.

-pero confiamos que las cosas seguirán cambiando para mejor… -comento, Harry con esperanza. –es por eso que lo estuvimos buscando a ustedes hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo encontrábamos hasta ahora…

-sí, bueno… cuando llegamos aquí nos quedamos como 9 o 10 meses y después nos fuimos a los Estados Unidos y a Canadá. Hace poco regresamos aquí. –le comunico, Richard.

-entonces eso significa que no ha recibido alguna carta de algún desconocido o algo así… -dijo, Harry.

-así es… -comento, el señor Granger.

Harry y Draco se miraron desilusionado.

-aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando llegamos aquí encontramos unas tres tarjeta postales de felicitaciones por nuestro cumpleaños… en ese momento no reconocimos quien lo había escrito, pero ahora creo que fue Hermione. -dijo, Isabella con las cejas fruncida.

-¿podemos verlo? –pregunto, Draco.

-por supuesto. –respondió, Isabella.

Al encontrar las tarjetas postales, Isabella se los entregó. Draco y Harry sonrieron al reconocer las letras de Hermione y sus iniciales en ella.

-está en Japón. –dijo, Harry con una sonrisa.

Los Granger sonrieron, pero Draco no, ya que no quería hacerse ilusiones. Despidiéndose y con la promesa que le comunicarían lo que averiguaban en Japón, Harry y Draco se fueron al ministerio mágico de Australia.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Arashiyama, Japón**

Draco y Harry con ayuda de un guía del ministerio los llevo hasta la dirección que decía en la tarjeta postal. Al llegar se dieron de cuenta que la residencia estaba ocupada por unas personas desconocidas. Con la ayuda de su guía averiguaron que la anterior ocupante se había ido 7 meses atrás y que no había dejado ninguna dirección de su nueva residencia. Frustrado por no haber encontrado a Hermione u otra dirección que los podía llevar a ella, los dos regresaron a su país.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Mansión Zabini**

Draco y Harry se tomaron de un solo trago el Whisky de fuego que Blaise le había ofrecido.

-le pediré a mi contacto que averigüe con más profundidad lo que ustedes han conseguido. –afirmo, Blaise mientras leía la dirección que sus amigos habían conseguidos.

-¿no tendrá problema tu contacto? –pregunto, Harry.

-no, él es bueno en su trabajo. Sabe cómo conseguir la información sin llamar la atención. –aseguro, Blaise.

-solo esperemos que pueda encontrar algo relevante que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Hermione o que el mismo la encuentre. –comento, Draco.

-aunque no quiero ser un aguafiestas, tengo que decirlo… -comenzó a decir, Blaise mirando a los dos magos detenidamente. –si no encuentra ninguna información que nos ayude con el paradero de Hermione, ¿Qué harán? ¿Seguirán buscándola o se darán por vencido?... –Draco iba a replicarle. –y lo digo porque deberían estar preparado para cualquier cosas que encuentre o no encuentre. Especialmente porque Hermione se asegurado hasta ahora que no la encuentren…

-hasta que no la veamos, no renunciaremos en su búsqueda. –afirmo, Harry.

-aun si pase otros años más. –apoyo, Draco.

Blaise lo miro a los dos, hasta que asintió.

-está bien, entiendo. –dijo entregándole una carta a Harry.

-¿Qué es esto?

-de mi contacto, me llego hace un par de hora.

-dice que Hermione se trasladó a Brasil por un traslador oficial… pero eso es imposible, revisamos todos los registros de los trasladores creado por el ministerio con mucho cuidado. –comento Harry desconcertado.

Draco lo miro sorprendido, asintiendo.

-es verdad. ¿Estás seguro que tu contacto no se equivocó con esa información? –le pregunto Draco.

-está totalmente seguro. –respondió Harry. –aquí dice que gracias a un viejo amigo en el ministerio encontró el nombre de Hermione entre uno de los registros viejos y se lo dijo, ya que el sabia sobre la investigación que estaba haciendo. ¿Pero entonces porque no encontramos un traslador oficial en los registro?

-la única explicación que encuentro es que alguien en el ministerio la ayudo para ella irse no solo del hospital, sino también del país sin problema con las autoridades. –aseguro Draco.

–eso explicaría porque no encontramos nada en el hospital o en los registros de salidas. Alguien se aseguró que no dejara ningún rastro aquí. –apoyo, Harry con las cejas fruncidas. – ¿pero quién pudo haber ayudado a Hermione?... y lo más importante que Hermione le tuviera confianza como haberle pedido que la ayudara.

-¿Tonks? –pregunto, Blaise.

-no, ella se veía genuinamente confundida y preocupada por no saber del paradero de Hermione. –respondió, Draco.

-¿estás seguro?

-por supuesto. Tú la has visto, ella es muy expresiva con sus sentimientos y emociones. Es la persona más transparente que he conocido en mi vida. –aseguro, Draco.

-es verdad, ella no se guarda nada. –apoyo, Blaise. –los Weasley ni lo menciono. Hermione no era estúpida, dudo que ella le hubiera pedido ayuda al pomposo de Percy o al señor Arthur…

Sus amigos asintieron, hasta que Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿y qué opinan del ministro?... Kingsley está en una buena posición para haber cubierto todo los rastros que dejo Hermione aquí.

-¿crees que habría roto las reglas para ayudar a Hermione? –pregunto, Blaise dubitativo.

-pudo haberlo hecho. –respondió, Harry sin titubeo. –Hermione podría haber confiado en Kingsley para que la ayudara a salir del país. Anteriormente el ministro nos ayudó, ¿Por qué ella no aprovecharía la oportunidad de pedirle ayuda otra vez?

-sí, pero lo de su juicio y lo del colegio es diferente a esto. –refuto, Blaise. –si fuera verdad lo que dicen, Kingsley cometió algunos delitos grave por quitar registros oficiales y confundir al sanador y las enfermeras que cuidaron a Hermione… podría ser destituido como ministro.

-es verdad que es un grave delito para cualquiera que haya hecho eso, pero yo lo creo capaz de hacer… por algo lo han escogido como ministro para que arreglara todo el desastre que dejo Ryddle. –comento, Harry. –Kingsley es el único que pudo haber ayudado a Hermione… tuvo que ser él.

-además, Kingsley no corre ningún riesgo mientras alguien no divulgue alguna irregularidad sobre lo que hemos descubierto. –aseguro, Draco.

-así que todo depende de ustedes. –comento, Blaise. -¿Qué harán? ¿Lo confrontaran?

-no, no tenemos pruebas de lo que pensamos. Además si tenemos razón, lo podríamos meter en graves problemas y ahora mismo el ministerio está en calma como para provocar conflictos en los altos funcionario. –respondió, Draco con sequedad.

-tampoco nos conviene decirle nada, no hasta que encontremos a Hermione. Además si él está en contacto con Hermione, la podría poner sobre aviso que estamos descubriendo sus movimientos por medio del ministro y podría alejarse totalmente de todos sin pedirle ayuda a nadie. –aseguro, Harry.

-cierto, necesitamos que su fuente de ayuda y protección se mantenga a su lado hasta que la encontremos. Además, debemos lograr estar un paso adelante. Hasta ahora sin saberlo le hemos hecho saber todos nuestros movimientos, pero eso se acabó. De ahora en adelante, la despistaremos. –afirmo, Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo harás eso? –pregunto, Blaise con interés.

-bueno fingiremos que estamos perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione. Haremos que Kingsley vea lo decepcionado que estamos al pasar cada día de no poder encontrar a Hermione y de no tener ninguna pista.

-es un buen plan. –apoyo, Harry. –Le haremos creer algo que no es.

-entonces quiere que mi contacto averigüe lo de Japón o piensa que es una distracción.

-no, que él siga esa línea también… antes no teníamos nada, ahora tenemos dos lugares posibles donde puedan encontrar a Hermione o alguna otra pista. –comento, Draco.

-pero tomara algo de tiempo… -advirtió, Blaise.

-eso lo hemos sabido desde el primer año que paso sin encontrar nada sobre Hermione. –comento, Harry. Blaise y Draco asintieron.

-y ahora que hemos hablado de esto, pasemos a lo de mañana. Lo espero en la gran reinauguración de mi equipo. –comento, Blaise animado.

-aunque no estoy para fiesta, estaré ahí para apoyarte, amigo. –dijo Draco. –pero te advierto que tan pronto termine lo importante me iré… y te lo digo porque te conozco y no quiero que inventes alguna tontería, Blaise. –afirmó, mirando al moreno.

-está bien, lo importante que estarás y eso ya es algo con lo ermitaño que te has puesto después que Hermione se fue… -rezongo.

-cuando encuentres la mujer que mueva tu mundo y se vuelve tu centro, entonces entenderás como me siento. –afirmo, Draco con seriedad.

-pues si eso pasa te doy permiso para que me golpes o me hechices. –comento Blaise con una sonrisa.

-lo tendré en cuenta cuando suceda. –prometió, Draco.

-entonces te quedaras esperando por la eternidad… nunca me voy a enamorar, eso te hace ver estúpido. –afirmo, Blaise.

-lo que tú digas. –comento, Draco levantándose del sofá junto a Harry.

-por cierto, Harry. Tienes que saber algo… -dijo, Blaise mirando al pelinegro con seriedad.

-está bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-la chica Weasley… ella está en el equipo.

Harry no dijo nada

-¿en serio? –pregunto, Draco sorprendido. -¿sabe que eres el dueño?

-sí, yo mismo la atendí cuando se fue a presentar. Hizo la prueba y el entrenador estuvo de acuerdo que la contratara. Le falta un poco de entrenamiento, pero si de verdad le interesa estar en la titular, se esforzara. –aseguro. –pensé que ella rechazaría la oferta al darse cuenta que yo era el dueño del equipo, pero en la misma tarde que había ido me llego el contrato firmado… no sé qué la hizo cambiar de idea y acepto. –comento con las cejas fruncida.

-bueno, deberías tener cuidado con ella. Ya sabes que Weasley no es igual a sus otros hermanos. Ella y la comadreja son de cuidados. Si notas algo raro solo dímelo y yo me encargo personalmente. –aseguro, Draco.

-sé que debo tener cuidado, pero puedo encargarme yo mismo de ella. –afirmo, Blaise. Draco asintió. –y tú no vas a decir nada, Harry.

-no tengo nada que decir, excepto que apoyo a Draco. Debes tener cuidado con ella… Espero por su bien que ella haya cambiado un poco en estos tiempos porque si sigue con su inmadurez, te aseguro que tendrás un gran problema en tu equipo. –comento, Harry con seriedad.

-está bien. Tendré en cuenta su advertencia, pero les aseguro que si siento o veo que quiere boicotear mi equipo y los partidos, la despediré inmediatamente. –aseguro, Blaise.

Harry y Draco se miraron preocupados al saber que Ginny y Ron estarían más cerca de lo que ellos le gustaban. Primero Ron como su compañero de departamento y ahora Ginny en el equipo de su amigo Blaise. Aunque sabían que era mejor tener a sus enemigos más cerca para vigilar sus pasos en caso de que planeaban algo contra ellos.


	4. Arrepentimiento

**Sede del equipo de Quidditch, Arpías de Holyhead**

Todos los amigos, socios, jugadoras, colaboradores de la sede como los periodista asistieron a la reinauguración del equipo de Quidditch de Blaise Zabini. Ginny quien había tenido la opción de llevar un invitado, no lo hizo. Ni si quiera a su hermano sabiendo la desaprobación que sentía Ron sobre estar trabajando para una serpiente.

Y aunque vio a George y Fred con sus respectivas novias Angelina y Alicia, decidió sentarse junto a sus otras compañeras. Se sorprendió algunos compañeros de sus casas ahí. Poco tiempo de haber terminado de saludar, pudo ver a Harry llegando junto a Astoria y a Neville junto a Daphne. Sorprendida de haber visto a Harry antes de lo que ella pensaba, se quedó en shock sin prestarle atención a lo que maestro de ceremonia empezó a decir, hasta que vio a Blaise pasando delante de la tarima acompañado por Pansy.

-muchas gracias por estar en esta reinauguración de las Arpías de Holyhead donde todos ustedes serán testigo del nuevo comienzo que tendrá este equipo. Y no lo hablo porque yo sea el nuevo propietario, sino porque estamos completamente seguro mi equipo y yo que haremos historia en esta temporada y en la que viene… -decía, Blaise afable.

Los espectadores le dieron algunos aplausos.

-y como estamos en un nuevo comienzo, hemos estado preparando todos los aspecto necesario que necesita las Arpías de Holyhead para ser la mejor en la liga. Junto a mis colaboradores, estamos más que seguro que hemos escogido a las jugadoras ganadoras que nos llevara al triunfo y más allá. –afirmo el moreno.

Esta vez los aplausos sonaron más duro, añadidos con algunos silbidos elogiando a las jugadoras.

-y como cada uno de las jugadoras se merece tener lo mejor de lo mejor. No solo me propuse a desarrollar sus capacidades, sino que cada jugadora cuente con las escobas de último modelo así como la imagen renovada de su vestuario y equipo. Pero eso detalles se lo explicara mi querida amiga y socia… –comento Blaise y sonriendo a la pelinegra de ojos verdes. –con ustedes Pansy Parkinson.

Algunos aplaudieron. Dando unos breves saludos, todos la escucharon con atención.

-ha continuación le estaré presentando el nuevo uniforme que tendrá las Arpías de Holyhead… con todos ustedes les presento el nuevo comienzo. –exclamo.

Algunas brujas empezaron a modelar en el escenario hasta que todas se colocaron a lado de Pansy. Todos se asombraron por el cambio que le realizaron a los nuevos uniformes que representaría el equipo.

-como pueden ver se ha mantenido la esencia de las antiguas Arpías de Holyhead, pero con algo de lo nuevo… quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para agradecerle a nuestro diseñador que se encargó de captar la idea y plasmarla respetando la esencia de las Arpías. Nuestro diseñador de imagen, Dean Thomas. Por favor un fuerte aplauso para él. –elogio, Pansy con sinceridad mientras aplaudía.

Muchos se sorprendieron al saber que Dean Thomas, ex-Gryffindor y no tan amigo de los Slytherin los ayudo. El mago por su parte agradeció los elogios de algunos de sus amigos. Ginny estaba sorprendida de ver que algunas cosas habían cambiado en su ausencia. Especialmente el trato que había entre las serpientes y los leones.

Al terminar de presentar Pansy, Blaise nuevamente tomo la palabra anunciando que sortilegio Weasley serían su mayor punto de ventas sobre los artículos de las Arpías de Holyhead, tanto en Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda. Comentando que el diseño y creación de los artículos han sido proporcionado por la sociedad Love-Nott. Terminando de dar algunas palabras de agradecimientos a todos los presente, regreso a su mesa junto a sus amigos.

El maestro continúo con la presentación de los entrenadores y jugadoras hasta que finalizo, dándoles la autorización a los periodistas para realizar todas las entrevistas que deseaban mientras que los fotógrafos se encargaron de captar todo lo que su ojo crítico consideraba importante desde los vestuarios y artículos de ventas que estaban colocado estratégicamente para ser visto por todos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Sabiendo que no podía seguir evadiendo a Harry y sus hermanos, Ginny se acercó un poco cohibida y los saludos a todos. Los gemelos junto a sus novias lo saludaron mientras Harry asintió junto a Astoria.

-felicitaciones por su éxito. –le dijo Ginny a los gemelos.

-aún no hemos empezado a vender… -comento, Fred.

-lo sé, pero los conozco y sé que es un éxito asegurado bajo su administración. –aseguro, Ginny con una genuina sonrisa.

-gracias, Ginny. –dijo, George con una sonrisa.

-sí, y sabemos que a ti también te ira bien. Alicia me dijo que eres muy buena. –comento, Fred sonriéndole a su novia antes de mirar a su hermana. –espero verte pronto como titular.

Ginny se sintió conmovida por sus palabras.

-siempre que sepas aprovechar la oportunidad, podrás llegar muy lejos, Ginny. –comento, Harry con seriedad. –solo no dañe la oportunidad que te ha dado, Blaise.

Ginny asintió, mas no se atrevió a decir nada.

-si me disculpan, Astoria y yo tenemos que irnos. –comento, Harry despidiéndose de todos junto a su novia.

-¿ustedes creen que yo no aprovechare esta oportunidad de estar en un equipo tan exclusivo como este, verdad? –le pregunto, Ginny con resentimiento.

-siendo sinceros… -comenzó a decir, Fred.

-sí, la verdad es que sí. –termino de decir, George.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, Ginny herida.

-por lo que dijiste la última vez. –respondió, Fred.

-aun no lo olvidamos como te expresaste de Blaise cuando te enteraste que seriamos socio. –aseguro, George.

-lo sé, pero eso fue por la costumbre del colegio. –replico, Ginny.

-exacto, por eso desconfiamos de que te comportes adecuadamente cuando este Blaise presente. –afirmo, Alicia.

-puede en que en la práctica no ha estado presente desde que has llegado, pero ha sido por todo esto de la inauguración. Pero ahora que se acabó todo esto, él estará con nosotras la mayor parte del tiempo. Así que tendrás que aprender a controlar tus pensamientos y especialmente tus comentarios sobre sus raíces de Slytherin. –comento, Angelina.

-si Blaise nota o algunas de las chicas se queja con él sobre tu actitud, te despedirán sin importar que exista un contrato. –apoyo, Alicia.

-para Blaise lo más importante y toma mucho en cuenta es la unidad en el equipo. Él cree firmemente que un equipo dividido es un equipo vencido. –aseguro, Angelina.

-es por eso que Harry y nosotros te aconsejamos que mejor aprovecha la oportunidad que te han dado y olvida tus viejas costumbre… por lo menos mientras estas en el equipo. –comento, George.

-demuestra que eres esa maravillosa hermana que siempre hemos creído y no la que se fue hace años atrás. –dijo, Fred con una sonrisa.

Ginny asintió con una forzada sonrisa.

-lo intentare… -comento.

Despidiéndose de ellos y algunas compañeras, Ginny regreso a su apartamento.

-y como te fue. –le pregunto Ron mientras comía un postre.

-muy bien. –respondió sin alegría.

Ron frunció las cejas.

-alguien te molesto en la reinauguración. Solo dímelo y me encargare.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-nadie me molesto, solo que converse un poco con nuestros hermanos Fred y George y sus novias… y eso sin contar haber visto a Harry.

-¿viste a Harry? ¿Te dijo algo desagradable? –pregunto, Ron con seriedad

-no, solo me dijo que aprovechara la oportunidad que Zabini me ha dado.

-¿y no te dijo más nada?

-no, solo eso. Además, estaba acompañado de su novia y tuve que irse antes.

-¿novia? ¿De quién se trata? –pregunto, Ron con curiosidad.

-es Greengrass, la más joven. La que lo acompaño en la fiesta de graduación.

-¡oh!, entonces esta con una serpiente después de todo. –comento, Ron con desprecio. –me imagino que es toda una estilista sangre pura… seguro esta con Harry por conveniencia.

-no lo sé, ni me importa. Harry puede hacer su vida como quiera. Me importa más el concepto que tiene nuestros hermanos de nosotros. –aseguro Ginny.

Ron inclino un poco la cabeza, hasta que miro a su hermana.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué te dijeron ellos? –susurro.

-siguen pensando que somos lo mismo de siempre… -respondió, suspirando profundamente. –y lo peor es que tienen razón…

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Ron con las cejas fruncidas.

-por la forma como te expresaste de la novia de Harry… -respondió mirando a su hermano a los ojos. –ni si quiera la conoces y ya piensa cosas mala de ella… yo hice lo mismo cuando me entere que nuestros hermanos serian socio de Blaise, pero lo que dijo Fred y George ese día me dolió mucho, pero me han hecho reaccionar sobre nuestras actitudes.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? –pregunto Ron molesto.

-que seguimos siendo las mismas personas que fue capaz de hacerle daño a Hermione... seguimos siendo unos idiotas. –aseguro, Ginny con tristeza.

Ron no supo que decir, porque sabía que su hermana tenia razón.

-realmente me siento fatal cada vez que veo esa mirada de desaprobación de nuestros padres y de nuestros hermanos. Ellos no confían en nosotros. Todo lo contrario… ellos piensan que echaremos a la basura la oportunidad en algún momento… y pronto.

-eso te lo dijo Fred y George. –afirmó, Ron cabizbajo.

-no directamente, pero sí. –murmuro, Ginny con tristeza. –me siento como una mierda muy apestosa.

Los dos se quedaron callados, pensando en su familia y en ellos mismo.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Departamento de Aurores**

Harry y Draco se encontraban en su oficina. A pesar de su juventud, eran considerados el mejor equipo con mayor experiencia enfrentando y atrapando a muchos magos oscuros. Muchos de sus compañeros hacían apuesta de quién de ellos sería el siguiente jefe de aurores.

-atraparemos a los bastardos. –afirmo, Draco al recibir la autorización para viajar a Rusia. –Jones nos ha dado pase libre.

-fantástico. Esperaba tanto esto después de no haber estado haciendo nada desde que regresamos de las vacaciones. –comento, Harry mientras colocaba un mapa en su escritorio.

-no creo que estar investigando como locos es hacer nada. –replico, Draco mientras miraba el mapa con detenimiento.

-ya sabes a lo que me refiero… hechizar a algunos bastardo es una buena forma de descargar la tensión que hemos estado sintiendo desde que nos enteramos sobre la ayuda interior que recibió Hermione en el ministerio. –aseguro, Harry.

-pobres bastardos. –comento, Draco con una sonrisa.

-sí, pobre. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. –ahora planeamos esto y a la acción.

Draco y Harry estudiaron la ubicación y planearon la forma en que atacaría el escondite de algunos magos oscuros rezagados en Irlanda. Los magos que se enfrentarían habían sido seguidores de Voldemort. En poco tiempo, los dos ya tenían un plan solido sobre su ataque.

-muy bien, señor Potter. Ha llegado la hora. –comento, Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-esperemos que no de problema.

Draco bufo.

-esperemos por el bien de la misión y nosotros.

Acomodándose la capa y asegurándose de llevar sus varitas, Harry y Draco salieron de su oficina.

-muy bien, chicos. Tenemos una misión que hacer. –anuncio, Draco.

Hubo algunos jubileos.

-¿A dónde será esta vez? –pregunto, Michael Corner.

-Irlanda del Norte. –respondió Harry. –iremos en dos grupos. Draco se encargara de la distracción con su equipo mientras mi equipo y yo iremos por la retaguardia y nos aseguraremos que nadie escape.

Harry explico rápidamente y con precisión lo que harían. Antes que pudieran irse, Tonk apareció con algunos de sus compañeros después de haber estado en una misión. Ella se ofreció para apoyarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Recordándole que Teddy la extrañaba mucho después de haber estado una semana fuera del país.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Coleraine, Irlanda del norte**

Los aurores aparecieron muy cerca de la costa. Draco dirigió a su equipo por la parte de al frente de una casa vieja y aparentemente abandonada. Con un movimiento de cabeza de Draco, Neville y Michael apuntaron hacia la casa y realizaron un hechizo. En poco tiempo, sus varitas emitieron una pequeña luz verde, advirtiendo que la casa estaba habitada.

-muy bien, Smith avísale a Harry. Jordán y Corner hagan el hechizo. –susurro, Draco con firmeza.

Ron frunció las cejas, confundido.

-¿Qué hace? –pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que Smith susurraba algo.

-Smith está usando un aparato de comunicación que los muggles crearon, pero que tus hermanos han mejorado para que funcionara con la magia... se está comunicando con el otro equipo. –respondió, Neville sin perder atención que Smith levantaba la mano y contaba con los dedos hasta tres.

Ron sorprendido por la información vio que Jordán y Corner realizaban un gran hechizo que formaba un gran domo sobre la casa y el terreno extendido que lo rodeaba.

-estamos listo. Recuerden detener a todos los ocupantes y si están en aprieto, no duden en usar todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerse con vida. –ordeno, Draco. –no hagan ninguna estupidez. –advirtió con frialdad antes de entrar.

Los aurores entraron con cuidado, pero rápidamente fueron atacados. Aunque el equipo de Draco estaba conformado por siete, ellos lograron mantener a raya a los magos oscuros. Al darse cuenta que no podían derrotar a los aurores, los magos trataron de desaparecer, pero no pudieron. Otros decidieron irse en su escoba por la parte de atrás de la casa al notar que no estaba custodiada, pero fueron sorprendidos por Harry y su equipo conformado por cinco aurores. Las maldiciones y los hechizos volaban por todos lados, pero poco a poco los magos fueron derrotados.

-otra cacería exitosa. –comento Draco acercándose a Harry.

-este ha sido la más fácil hasta el momento. –aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-definitivamente. –apoyo. –pero es una lástima que no encontramos alguien digno para hacernos sudar por un par de minutos. –dijo con burla.

-seguro tu hubieras disfrutado mucho darle una demostración de tus habilidades. –afirmo, Michael con una sonrisa.

Sus compañeros de trabajo sonrieron.

-si, como la última vez. –comento, Jordán.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-no tengo la culpa lo que sucedió la última vez a ese idiota… él me provoco y yo solo respondí. –aseguro el rubio platinado con tranquilidad.

Sus compañeros bufaron.

-si tan solo lo hubieras torturado y ya, pero herirle en sus partes… eso fue muy bajo. –afirmo Smith con una mueca.

-créeme, ese bastardo se lo merecía. Hasta Harry quería asesinarlo. –comento, Draco con seriedad.

Todos miraron a Harry.

-¿en serio? –pregunto, Neville dubitativo.

-no puedo negar que lo pensé, pero no lo hice. Aunque si admito que disfrute mucho cuando ese malnacido grito… -respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Sus compañeros sonrieron. Ron que estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, miro con molestia a sus compañeros, pero especialmente a Harry.

-¿Cómo pueden reírse de las estupideces que dicen? –reclamo Ron molesto. -¿Qué sucede contigo? –le pregunto a Harry, enojado. – ¿cómo puedes disfrutar de las cosas que hace Malfoy y hablarlo tan tranquilamente?

Todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo a él.

-y tú, Malfoy. Veo que sigues siendo el mismo mortífago de siempre, solo que disfrazado de auror. –continuo enfurecido.

-cállate, Ron. No sabes de lo que hablas. –ordeno, Harry con frialdad.

-no lo haré, no cuando veo que mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto igual que mi enemigo. –exclamo Ron.

-yo mejor me largo, no quiero seguir escuchando tonterías. –comento, Draco moviendo su varita. Los magos oscuros apresados desaparecieron junto a él.

-como siempre de cobarde. Sale huyendo cuando se le dice la verdad. –dijo Ron con burla.

-solo se ha ido para que no lo suspendan nuevamente como cuando hizo lo que ninguno de nosotros se atrevió hacer. –comento Michael con seriedad.

Ron frunció las cejas, confundido.

-si sonreímos de lo que hizo Malfoy fue por aprobación y no porque todos nos hemos vueltos oscuros como dijiste. –afirmo Harry. –si tienes conflictos con algunos de nosotros por lo que piensas, te sugiero que hables con la auror Jones y pide que te transfiera al equipo donde se encuentra Tonks. –dijo, antes de mirar a su equipo. –espero sus informes en mi escrito, mañana hay que presentárselo a Jones. –ordeno. Y si más que añadir, Harry desapareció.

Ron se quedó sorprendido.

-tenía la esperanza de que habías cambiado un poco con los años, pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Prejuicioso. –comento Neville con frialdad.

-no me importa lo que pienses, Neville. Si hacer lo correcto es no tener a mis amigos, pues no me importa. Pero no voy a reírme y menos aplaudir por algo que hizo y que hace Malfoy. –afirmo, Ron molesto.

-eres un estúpido, imbécil. Hablas de lo que no sabes. –dijo Boot, molesto.

-sí, claro. –se mofo, Ron.

-si aplaudimos que Draco hirió a ese maldito en sus partes fue porque se lo merecía a lo grande. El maldito había estado violando, torturado y matando algunas mujeres no mágicas. Ese malnacido se enfrentó a Harry y Draco cuando obtuvieron la orden de arrestarlo, y cuando se vio superado se burló de todo lo que había hecho con el solo propósito de que Draco o Harry lo asesinaran antes que estar encerrado de por vida en Azkaban. Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Pero lo que sí hizo fue quitarle lo más preciado que tenía ese malnacido. –comento Jordán enojado.

Ron estaba en shock.

-y aunque sabía que podían suspenderlo o despedirlo, y aparte ser demandado. Él se atrevió hacerle daño sin dudarlo. Así que Ronald, te lo digo… no hables de lo que no sabes y mejor quédate callado. –ordeno, Neville antes de desaparecer.

Uno a uno de los aurores desapareció, Ron con pesar también desapareció.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Departamento de Ginny y Ron**

Ginny llego exhausta de su largo entrenamiento, pero satisfecha de ver que su nivel de juego estaba mejorando. Después de cambiarse, se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en la sala.

-pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-se canceló la reunión en el bar. –comento, Ron con una mueca.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Ginny confundida.

-le dije algo contra Malfoy cuando terminamos la misión. Y como ahora todos lo apoyan, cancelaron la reunión. –respondió, molesto.

Ginny conocía a su hermano, sabía que alguna tontería había dicho. Así que ella le insistió que le dijera todo. Aunque al principio Ron se mostró resistente a decirle, cuando empezó hablar no pudo parar hasta decirle todo.

-al parecer nuestra familia tienen razón al pensar que nosotros no hemos cambiado para nada. –comento Ginny.

Ron lo miro molesto.

-¿tú también vas a decir lo mismo, Ginny? –exclamo.

-sí, después de lo que me has dicho. Atacaste a Malfoy y a tus compañeros con tus estúpidos comentarios. Fuiste demasiado prejuicio. Hasta yo sabría que si Harry y los demás apoyaron en alguna acción que hizo Malfoy fue por alguna razón válida. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido acusar a Harry de disfrutar del dolor de otro. Harry para nosotros es muchas cosas, pero nunca un frio desalmado. –respondió la pelirroja enojada.

-tu solo quieres ver lo que te conviene, Ginny… sigues como una estúpida enamorada de Harry, no lo has podido sup… -gritaba Ron furioso al ver que su hermana también le señalaba su error, pero no pudo terminar de decir nada al ser petrificado por Ginny.

-tu eres el que ve lo que te conviene, Ronald. Yo regrese a casa por mi familia, no por Harry. Ese barco hace tiempo zarpo. Yo estoy dispuesta a cambiar de verdad, estoy dispuesta a corregir mis estupideces. Hace años me comporte como una idiota inmadura por los celos que sentí en su momento, pero ya no. Ahora ya veo las cosas claras. Y lo que veo en este momento es que mi familia tiene razón. No hemos cambiado, seguimos siendo prejuicioso como hace casi cuatros años atrás. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo estoy haciendo lo posible e imposible por verdaderamente cambiar y recuperar a mi familia y a mis amigos. –afirmo, Ginny mientras con una accio llamaba su capa y su cartera. –ahora tú debes decidir si quieres cambiar conmigo o no, Ronald. La decisión es tuya. –dijo quitándole el hechizo a su hermano.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto al ver que su hermana se iba.

-a comer algo.

-te acompaño.

-no, gracias. Prefiero tener una cena tranquila, antes que seguir escuchando tus quejas contra todos. –afirmo, Ginny desapareciendo.

-genial, ahora Ginny también le han lavado el cerebro. –comento Ron molesto mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Madriguera **

Molly preparaba un delicioso postre para su pequeña nieta Victoire de tres años, hija de Bill y Fleur, cuando apareció su hija.

-¿Ginny? ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Molly sorprendida al verla ahí con una triste expresión.

-te necesito, mamá. –respondió Ginny, abrazándola y rompiendo a llorar.

Molly la abrazo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Ella consoló a su hija con palabras dulce hasta que Ginny se tranquilizó.

-gracias. –murmuro Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ginny? –pregunto Molly preocupada al verla tan afligida.

-tuve una discusión con Ron.

Molly frunció las cejas, desconcertada.

-después decide salir a cenar, pero no pude por todo lo que nos gritamos Ron y yo... decidí caminar para despejar mis pensamiento, pero ha sido per aun.

-dime, ¿Qué tanto discutieron ustedes para que estés tan mal? –dijo Molly haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara en la silla.

Ginny le contó lo sucedido, hasta que termino de decir…

-cuando lo escuchaba, su manera de expresarse con tanto rencor. Entonces entendí realmente lo que tanto George como Fred me han dicho desde que nos hemos visto. Pensé que habíamos cambiado, pero no es así. Sigo siendo la misma Ginny que hace años atrás. Soy mala… soy muy mala, mamá. –comento la pelirroja sollozando.

-te equivocas, Ginny. Ya no eres la misma. –aseguro Molly con una cálida sonrisa. –la Ginny del pasado le hubiera echado la culpa a los demás y menos hubiera aceptado su error y su inmadurez. La Ginny del pasado le hubiera dado igual lo que su familia le decía, hubiera hecho lo que le daba la gana sin ponerse a pensar el daño que le hacía a los demás. Y no eres mala, solo que tomaste e hiciste cosas que fueron contra tus principios tiempo atrás, pero que ahora reconoce que estuvo mal…

Ginny la abrazo fuerte.

-te extrañe tanto, mamá. Tanto.

-y yo a ti, mi cielo. No te imaginas cuánto. –aseguro.

Separándose un poco, Molly le limpio los rastros de lágrimas que veían en su hija.

-espero de verdad que estés cambiando, Ginny. No quiero volver a decepcionarme, hija. Ya fue suficiente una vez. –comento Molly con tristeza.

-lo sé, mamá. Te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte. –aseguro Ginny apretándole la mano con cariño. –te amo, mamá.

-y yo a ti, Ginny. –respondió Molly con una cálida sonrisa. –ahora ven a comer, estas muy delgada. –comento mirando de pies a cabeza.

-es el entrenamiento, mamá. –replico, Ginny con una sonrisa.

-no lo creo. Angelina y Alicia también entrenan y no se ven así. –rezongo Molly sirviéndole una sustanciosa y deliciosa comida. –deberías tener más cuidado contigo misma. –Ginny solo sonrió.

Media hora después apareció su padre. Arthur la miro por un momento, hasta que miro a su esposa. Molly asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ginny nos está visitando. –comento su esposa.

-oh, ok. –dijo Arthur asintiendo con una sonrisa. – ¿y cómo te ha ido en el club, Ginny? –pregunto mientras esperaba que su esposa le sirviera la comida.

-muy bien, papá. –respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

Aunque al principio de la noche para Ginny fue amarga, al final de la noche fue totalmente lo contrario, al poder reconciliarse con sus padres. Ginny confiaba que con el tiempo y con sus acciones podría reconciliarse con el resto de su familia.


	5. Decisión de amor

**Costa do Conde, Brasil**

Hermione se encontraba trabajando en una empresa que hacían pociones. Realizando algunas investigaciones y creando nuevas pociones que ayudaban a otros con algún padecimiento. Desde que regreso de Japón, había decidido que quería ayudar a otros como lo había hecho con ella. Y ya que no podía ayudar a nadie en el ministerio, al menos creía que si podía hacerlo con pociones que podrían innovar en la medicina. Por lo que tomo clase de sanadora mientras investigaba los peores casos de maldiciones que no tenían cura.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en su experimento que no se percató cuando entro Adrián.

-Jean. –saludo el castaño.

Hermione se asustó.

-merlín, Adrián. Te molesta tanto tocar la puerta antes de entrar. –refunfuño, Hermione con las cejas fruncida.

Adrián sonrió.

-no me molesta, pero la verdad que es gracioso asustarte. –afirmo. Hermione bufo.

-¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu agradable visita? –dijo mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta.

-esto. –respondió Adrián mostrándole una carta mientras se acercaba.

Hermione lo agarro.

-gracias.

Hermione lo abrió y lo empezó a leer hasta que miro a Adrián.

-¿y bien? ¿Resulto la poción? –pregunto Adrián con interés.

-no como me gustaría, pero dice que ha ayudado a mejorar la salud de Astoria… tanto que está trabajando en el ministerio.

-suena prometedor la poción, entonces.

Hermione asintió, lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Adrián al ver que Hermione estaba muy pensativa. -¿se trata sobre Malfoy y Potter?

-al parecer Draco y Harry están empezando aceptar que no me encontraran. –respondió Hermione con un deje de tristeza.

Los dos se quedaron callados, hasta que Adrián se inclinó a ella y la abrazo.

-lo siento mucho. –murmuro el castaño mirándola a los ojos.

-descuida. –susurro Hermione con una forzada sonrisa.

Adrián rodo los ojos, alejándose de ella.

-no tienes por qué hacerte valiente frente a mi. Recuerda que te conozco. –amonesto. –Sabes que te duele lo que te escribió nuestro amigo... -afirmo, mirándolo molesto. – Hermione puedes cambiar eso. Puedes regresar con tus amigos, con Draco…

-¿otra vez vas a insistir en eso? –rezongo Hermione mientras recogía algunas muestras de su experimento.

-lo hare hasta que te dé cuenta de lo absurdo que te quedes aquí y no regreses con tus amigos, con las personas que te quieren. –aseguro Adrián.

-no es absurdo, es lo mejor para todos. Mis amigos pueden tener una mejor vida sin tener que estar preocupándose de que alguien le vaya hacer daño solo por tener alguna relación conmigo…

-eso no lo sabes… -replico el castaño.

-sí, lo sé. –refuto Hermione molesta. –Ahí está mi mayor prueba. Harry, Draco, mis amigos…. ellos no se han visto atacados e insultados por nadie desde que me fui de su lado. Todo lo contrario. Ellos han podido tener una vida tranquila y en paz. Cada uno está logrando sus sueños. Yo no voy a regresar a arruinarlo todo lo que están logrando superar, solo por mi egoísmo de estar con ellos. –aseguro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-puedes tener muchas cualidades, pero no de ser egoísta, Jean. –afirmo Adrián abrazándola. –disculpa, no debí forzarte hacer algo que no quería. –comento mientras se separaba. –pero la verdad es que no me parece justo que todos cumplas sus sueños y tu no. Sino que estas aquí, recluida y alejada de todos como si hubieres hecho algo malo. –dijo mirándola a los ojos con tristeza.

-lo sé, pero como te dije. Es lo mejor, Adrián. Así que por favor dejemos el tema de una vez por toda. –comento con decisión.

-está bien, ya no te insistiré más. –aseguro Adrián con resignación.

Hermione lo miro por un momento, hasta que asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias.

Adrián asintió con una forzada sonrisa, pero Hermione no lo noto al estar mirando la poción en estaba en punto de cocción.

-¿vas a ir a la cenar a casa esta noche? –pregunto Adrián.

Hermione se iba a negar, pero al ver la expresión seria del castaño, asintió.

-sí, llegare a las 7. Terminare pronto esto.

Adrián sonrió. Despidiéndose de ella, se fue. Hermione que termino de apagar las llamas de su caldero, levanto la carta y la releyó.

-al parecer no me equivoque al alejarme después de todo, ¿verdad? –comento Hermione con tristeza. –es una lástima que lo nuestro no pudo ser, Draco. –susurro, sollozando. –pero fue lo mejor, fue lo mejor. –se repitió la misma frase que usaba desde hace muchos años.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Año nuevo, 2003**

Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo y Neville se encontraba reunidos en la Mansión Malfoy mientras el resto de los invitados estaban conversando entre ellos.

-¿y cuando se irán a la expedición? –le pregunto Neville a Theo.

-en una semana. Iremos primero a los Estados Unidos y después américa del Sur… probablemente Argentina y luego a Brasil. Luna dice que es un buen lugar para encontrar algunas criaturas interesantes. –respondió el castaño de ojos azul-hielo, tranquilamente.

-y ya has pensado en declarártele o esperaras que Scamander se le declare primero. –pregunto Zabini con una burlona sonrisa.

Theo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras sus amigos sonrieron.

-metete en tus asunto, Blaise. –rezongo.

-si me meto es porque me preocupas amigo. Ya van cuatro años que babeas por Luna.

-yo no babeo por nadie. –aseguro Theo bebiéndose su copa de un solo trago.

-me pregunto cuántas veces te repites esa mentira por día. –comento Draco mirando fijamente a su amigo. – ¿Por qué lo haces, Theo? ¿Por qué no aceptas lo que sientes y ya?

-yo no creo que sea bueno para ella… y no creo que ella se fije en mí. –respondió el castaño en voz baja.

-¿tienes miedo? ¿Piensas que Luna te va a rechazar por tu pasado? –susurro Harry.

Theo asintió.

-aunque es un temor valido para cualquier chica al conocer tu pasado, para Luna no lo seria. Ella es única. –afirmo Neville.

-Neville tiene razón. Luna es única y muy especial… -decía Blaise con una sonrisa. –y no lo digo en mal plan. –afirmo al ver la mala cara que le expreso su amigo. –deberías proponértele antes de que te arrepientas.

-sí, antes que Scamander o algún otro vea la increíble persona que es Luna. –aseguro Harry.

-pero… -comenzó a rezongar el castaño.

-no busques pretexto, Theo y tampoco pierdas más tiempo. –le regaño Draco.

-a menos que te gusta ser masoquista. Entonces entenderé porque permitirías que Luna este con otro y tu estés como su chaperón. –dijo Blaise burlonamente.

Theo puso una expresión como si de repente hubiera comido limón.

-me lo imaginaba. –comento el moreno con una sonrisa mientras que sus amigos sonrieron.

-tú no tienes una vida en la que meterte, porque me molestas. –rezongo Theo.

Blaise ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-ya sabes como es mi vida, Theo. Particularmente excitante. Tengo todo lo que necesito y nada me hace falta. Amigos, dinero y chicas, fin de la lista. –afirmo. –yo prefiero ser el futuro tío empedernido que ser el idiota del amor como lo son ustedes.

Sus amigos bufaron.

-miren a Draco, está esperando encontrar al amor de su vida que salió huyendo de él y de todos nosotros… –dijo señalando al rubio. Él hizo una mueca. –tenemos a Potter que sufre cada malestar del amor de su vida. Como si no fuese suficiente todo lo que vivió desde que tiene recuerdo. –Harry lo fulmino con la mirada –o Neville que hace todo lo que nuestra querida Daphne le ordena sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Algo me dice que quien tiene el control en el dormitorio es ella y no él. –el mago se sonrojo. –y por último, el más idiota de todo. Theo. Que ha estado como perro faldero de nuestra querida Looney y no se le ha declarado en cuatro años. –el castaño lo miro mal. –eso mi amigos es el resumen de todos ustedes. Así que con todo ese ejemplo que me muestras, yo la verdad paso del amor. Eso no es para mí. –aseguro el moreno.

-aunque tú nos ves de esa forma, Blaise. La realidad es otra. Es verdad que Hermione se alejó de mí y de todos nosotros, pero no lo hizo con la mala intención, solo hizo lo que era y lo que creyó que era lo correcto. Es verdad que sufro por su ausencia, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que vivimos desde la primera vez que decidí escuchar mi corazón. No me arrepiento de amarla como la amo. Prefiero haber sentido lo que sentí con ella cuando estaba a mi lado que estar frio como un tempano de hielo y sin un propósito. –aseguro Draco con serenidad. –ya te lo había dicho, Blaise. Si alguna vez logras entenderme a mí y a nuestros amigos, entonces sabrás lo que sentimos. –dijo levantando su copa. –ahora brindemos por tu soltería y por la despedida de la de Theo.

Blaise asintió con una sonrisa mientras que sus amigos levantaron sus copas, brindando. Al poco tiempo las chicas se le unieron a ellos.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Madriguera**

Todos los Weasley se encontraban reunidos con sus familias y amigos disfrutando del año nuevo. Molly y Arthur estaba felices de tener a todos sus hijos reunidos como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo estaban. Los gemelos se encargaron de divertir a todos como siempre hasta que cerca de la medianoche sorprendieron a todos, especialmente a sus respectivas novias de pedirle matrimonio.

Angelina fue la primera en salir del shock, aceptando casarse con su novio George mientras que Alicia sollozo emocionada, aceptando casarse con su pareja Fred. La celebración se extendió más de lo que pensaron, emocionados.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Cuando Luna decidió retirarse de la fiesta, Theo se ofreció acompañarla. Ella se lo agradeció. Pero antes de aparecerse, Theo le pidió que lo acompañara en algo importante que tenía que hacer y que necesitaba de su opinión. Un poco confundida, Luna acepto. Theo y Luna aparecieron frente a una gran casa que se veía abandonada.

-¿vives aquí? –pregunto Luna mirando con atención la casa.

-no… yo vivía aquí. –respondió Theo mirando incomodo el lugar.

-no tienes buenos recuerdos, ¿verdad?... –comento Luna con suavidad. -casi nunca hablas de tu infancia… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-tienes razón, mis recuerdos aquí no son nada agradables. Siempre odie mi mala fortuna desde que nací. Mi madre murió después del parto y mi padre siempre fue un maldito conmigo. –murmuro molesto. –lo únicos recuerdos de mi infancia son maltratos torturas e insultos. La verdad es que prefiero ignorar esos malos recuerdos de mi infancia.

-lo siento mucho, Theo. –dijo Luna apretándole el brazo con su cálida mano.

-gracias, Luna –comento el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué opinión querías de mí? –le pregunto mirando la casa con mucha atención.

-eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que intento cambiar muchas cosas de mí, ¿verdad?

Luna asintió.

-bueno como lo sabes, entonces yo quería que fueras la primera en que supiera la decisión que he tomado con respecto a esta casa. –comento Theo señalando su vieja casa.

-está bien, ¿qué decisión has tomado?

-voy a destruir la casa. –respondió Theo emocionado.

Luna ladeo una sonrisa.

-lo vas hacer como una representación de tu nuevo comienzo. –comento la rubia.

-sí, exacto. Eres fantástica, Luna. Sabías que lo entenderías inmediatamente. –aseguro Theo con una alegre sonrisa mientras abrazaba sorpresivamente a la bruja. –lo siento. –dijo avergonzado, alejándose un poco de ella.

-descuida, no me molesto tu abrazo. –afirmo Luna sonrojada.

Theo sonrió, pero después se volvió sobrio por causa de sus negativos pensamientos.

-Theo… Theo. –le llamo, Luna pero el castaño no mosto ninguna reacción hasta que sintió la cálida mano de la rubia en su mejilla. -¿estás bien? –le pregunto con preocupación.

-sí, no te preocupes por mí, Luna. –dijo Theo con una triste sonrisa. –creo que es hora que te regrese con tu padre, seguramente estará preocupado por ti. –comento ofreciéndole su mano.

Luna lo miro, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para darle la mano.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Theo? ¿Solo me trajiste aquí para decirme lo que iba hacer con la casa? ¿O me ibas a decir algo más? –pregunto con las cejas fruncidas.

Al ver su mirada le recordó el día que la vio molesta con la hermana menor de los Weasley. Theo estaba confundido de porque ella estaba furiosa con él.

-yo, bueno… yo quería decirte que… que... -comenzó a hablar Theo, pero no pudo decir nada coherente por los nervios de declararse y ser rechazado.

-te quiero, Theo… Estoy enamorada de ti. –le declaro Luna mirando con atención.

Theo abrió los ojos, sorprendidos. Deteniéndose en sus sin sentidos de palabras que decía.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto con la voz ronca.

-que te quiero, Theo. Estoy…

-enamorada de mí. –termino de decir Theo en shock. -por Salazar, por Salazar –susurro. – ¡por Salazar! ¡Por Salazar! –dijo respirando muy rápido.

-tranquilízate, Theo. Parece que has tenido una gran impresión. –murmuro Luna, preocupada. –creo que no estuve bien lo que te dije. –dijo avergonzada al verlo en shock.

-no digas eso, fue lo mejor que he escuchado en toda mi vida. –afirmo Theo reaccionando, mirándola con las cejas fruncida. –eres la persona más increíble que he tenido la dicha de conocer en mi vida… lo que me has dicho es los más grandioso que me has podido dar, Luna. –aseguro Theo con una amplia sonrisa. –yo te quiero, Luna. Quiero unir mi vida contigo y dártelo todo. Absolutamente todo. –confeso con sinceridad. –siento mucho no haberte declarado mi amor antes, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y que pensaras que yo no valía la pena… aun ahora siento que no merezco que me quieras…

-no, no sigas diciendo eso, Theo. –le ordeno Luna con suavidad mientras acunaba la cara con sus manos. –te quiero y tú me quieres, eso es lo único que importa.

Theo ladeo una cálida sonrisa y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-eres tan resplandeciente que temo apagar tu gran luz con mi oscuridad, Luna. –comento Theo mirando a los ojos.

-eso no sucederá, Theo. Recuerda que has decidido empezar de nuevo y yo te ayudare. –aseguro Luna con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón, siempre la tienes. –murmuro el castaño inclinándose un poco hacia ella. –Luna, ¿aceptas ser mi novia y luego casarte conmigo?

La rubia ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-acepto.

Theo sonrió, antes de besarla suavemente al principio y luego con más ímpetu hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-tú me das la Luna, pero yo te daré todas las estrellas que quieras. –aseguro el castaño con una feliz sonrisa que no escondía nada a ella sobre su sentimiento. –te amo, mi querida Luna. –dijo antes de volverla a besar.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry se estaba quitando la camisa en su habitación, pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Astoria en su habitación.

-Astoria, ¿te sucedió algo? –pregunto Harry preocupado, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-no, todo está bien. –le respondió sonrojada al verlo desnudo su torso.

Harry al notar la expresión avergonzada en su novia, se sonrojo.

-disculpa, me colocare la camisa… -dijo retrocediendo hacia el armario.

-no, no lo hagas. –comento la castaña acercándose a él.

-Astoria...

-ya no quiero esperar más, Harry. –afirmo Astoria mirándolo a los ojos. –ya no quiero que mi condición determine mi vida. –dijo acariciándole la mejilla con su cálida mano.

-aun cuando estas mejorando, es muy peligroso para tu salud… -comento Harry preocupado. –podemos esperar hasta encontrar una mejor cura.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Harry? no nos engañemos más. Mi vida está condenada. –dijo Astoria con una triste sonrisa. –Por eso he tomado una decisión. Quiero vivir mi vida al máximo. No me importa si encontremos una cura, lo único que quiero es vivir todos mis sueños contigo, Harry. Así que te pido que me apoyes… que me apoyes y me acompañes en mi decisión. –comento con determinación.

Harry conocía muy bien a su novia para saber que ella no cambiaría la decisión que había tomado. Aunque sus sentimientos y su instinto de protección le gritaban que no ere correcto apoyarla en lo que ella querría hacer, él quería complacerla en todo lo que Astoria le pidiera. La amaba con todo su ser y no quería defraudarla, aun si era una insensatez apoyarla.

Respirando profundamente, Harry termino de cerrar el pequeño espacio entre los dos. Levantando sus manos, le acuno la cara.

-no quiero perderte, Astoria. Ya he perdido demasiado. –murmuro Harry alisándole el cabello, pero mirándola fijamente. –pero te amo y deseo cumplir todo tus sueños.

-¿aunque sea una locura? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

-aun si es una locura. –respondió.

Astoria ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-te amo, Harry.

-y yo a ti, Tory. –dijo besándola con ternura.

El beso fue lento y tierno. Las manos de Astoria subieron a su cabeza y le revolvieron el rebelde cabello de Harry mientras que él le recorrió su cuerpo sobre su ropa hasta que se separaron.

-quiero que me hagas el amor. –susurro Astoria sonrojada, pero con una mirada ardiente.

Harry la miro por un momento antes de besarla con más ímpetu. Dejándose llevar por lo que deseaban, los dos empezaron a acariciarse hasta que Harry le bajo el cierra de la cremallera del vestido. Sonrojada, Astoria lucho contra su vergüenza al estar casi parcialmente desnuda frente a Harry por primera vez.

-eres tan hermosa… -susurro Harry dándole un casto beso a un lado del cuello. –tan perfecta. –dijo acariciándole su pechos.

Astoria se arqueo un poco, tocando la piel caliente del torso desnudo de Harry. Con sus manos le acariciaron la espalda hasta que lo fue bajando lentamente hacia su cintura.

-todavía tienes el pantalón. –protesto Astoria entre jadeo.

Harry se separó con una sonrisa.

-entonces quítamelo. –ordeno.

Astoria al ver su ardiente mirada, todo su cuerpo estaba deseosa por cumplir su demanda y llegar al prometedor éxtasis que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo alcanzar. Nerviosa y con las manos temblorosas, desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón, pero cuando empezó a bajarle los pantalones, Harry la detuvo. Preocupada por haber hecho algo malo, ella la miro temerosa.

Pero sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Harry la beso haciéndola olvidar de cualquier pensamiento. Guiándola hasta la cama, él la coloco con cuidado sobre el colchón. Incorporándose, Harry termino de quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer bajo la atenta mirada de su novia. Astoria lo miro fascinada, al ver que tenía un cuerpo muy varonil. Más de lo que imaginaba. Pero trago en seco al ver el miembro endurecido de Harry.

-no quiero que dudes que no te deseo, porque la verdad es que tome muchas duchas fría cuando no podía tocarte. –confeso Harry sonrojado mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Astoria se sintió realmente bien al escuchar sus palabras. Se sintió muy poderosa y atractiva como mujer.

-te amo. –murmuro.

Harry sonrió y la beso con ternura al principio, luego más apasionados. Separándose, él siguió besándola desde el cuello hasta descender por todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaron sus pechos, bajando hasta su delicado centro. Astoria se retorció por el tormentoso placer erótico que crecía e inundaba en todo su ser. Tanto que no se dio de cuenta cuando Harry le quito las bragas.

Entre jadeo, Astoria abrió los ojos al sentir que Harry se colocaba sobre ella, mirándola con su ojos verdes esmeralda con una ardiente pasión. Estando entre sus piernas, Harry le dio un casto y dulce beso antes de penetrarla con un movimiento suave. Astoria se tensó, pero se sorprendió lo placentera que resultaba la sensación. Aun así no puedo evitar gemir por el dolor al estar totalmente invadida por Harry.

-lo siento. –susurro Harry controlándose por el placer que sentía.

-por favor, no te detengas. –suplico arqueando su cuerpo contra él.

Harry no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces. Apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón, Harry se separó un poco antes de volver a penetrarla en un lento movimiento de vai ven. Las manos de Astoria se apretaban cada vez más fuerte en la espalda de Harry con cada embestida. Los dos sintieron un gran placer que crecía poco a poco, hasta que llegaron a un clímax explosivo donde gritaron sus nombres sin vergüenza o arrepentimiento alguno.

Cuando Harry se recuperó, se separó de Astoria colocándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente.

-eres increíble, Astoria. –dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. –eres realmente increíble… te amo.

-y tu ha sido realmente maravilloso, Harry. Gracias por tu cuidado y consideración. –susurro Astoria con una cálida sonrisa.

-siempre lo tendré contigo, Astoria. Siempre cuidare de ti. –afirmo Harry con determinación. –sé que te estas resignado con la maldición que llevas, pero ya verás que le encontraremos la solución. No importa los recursos que Lucius necesite para mejorar tu poción, haremos que funciones…

-yo solo no quiero que perdamos más el tiempo, si Lucius y sus trabajadores no encuentran una mejor poción que me ayude a mejorar mi salud… Solo quiero tener una vida lo más normal que pueda, contigo. Solo eso es lo que quiero, Harry. –pidió Astoria.

-te prometo que lo tendrás, Astoria. –aseguro Harry. –te amo y no quiero perderte. Ya he perdido mucho. A ti no podría perderte… eres mi mundo, Astoria. Mi mundo.

-y tú el mío, Harry. –dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa. –te prometo que luchare con todas mis fuerzas para estar siempre juntos…

-lo haremos juntos… ya verás que todo se resolverá. –afirmo Harry con determinación.

Aunque Harry sabía que Lucius estaba haciendo lo imposible por ayudarlos a encontrar una poción o hechizos para la salud de su novia, Harry deseaba con todo su ser que el patriarca de los Malfoy encontrara una mejor poción como la última que le surtió.

**0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Se que le han molestado mucho que los capítulos anteriores como este no contengan casi nada sobre Dramione, pero realmente era necesario desarrollar las historia de los demás personajes antes del siguiente capitulo que estará próximo a actualizar. Gracias por sus comentarios y expresar sus puntos de vista.

Saludos!

_M-G_


	6. Un Regalo de Amor

**Casi cuatro años atrás…**

**Mansión Malfoy**

_"Probablemente este sorprendido de recibir esta carta escrita por mí. Pero creí que era lo correcto y necesario para lo que le voy a pedir, Señor Malfoy. _

Lucius frunció las cejas, confundidos.

_"una vez me advirtió que no atentara contra su hijo. Lo siento, pero lo he hecho en estos momentos. Me disculpo y espero que me perdone algún día por mis faltas"_

El mago apretó la boca, formando una línea en su boca.

_"sé que usted ama y defiende a su familia sobre todas las cosas. Sé que sería capaz de todo por proteger a su familia. Yo respeto y admiro eso de usted y de su familia. _

_Lamento mucho en estos momentos lo que le estoy haciendo a su hijo Draco, pero creo que usted podría entenderme cuando yo he decidido alejarme de él y de las personas más queridas. No quiero que las personas más importantes para mi sigan siendo afectados por mi pasado, tampoco quiero seguir atentando contra su familia. _

_Sé que tanto usted como su esposa han estado preocupados por el amor y la lealtad que su hijo ha profesado y demostrado hacia mí. Preocupados de que yo lo esté arrastrando a un abismo sin retorno, donde temen que no lo puedan recuperar. No quiero que se preocupen más, jamás permitiría que eso le sucedería al amor de mi vida. Prefiero llevar mis cargas solas que arrastrar a Draco a una vida sin futuro. Yo no le puedo dar nada de lo que él se merece, solo podría darle angustia, dolor y miseria. Algo que él no le corresponde. _

_Probablemente yo no sea su persona favorita y menos en estos momentos. Probablemente no merezco pedirle un favor, pero aun así quiero hacérselo. Le pido que cuide de Draco y de mi querido hermano Harry. Yo les he roto el corazón y lo he decepcionado grandemente. Por eso le pido, le suplico que cuide de los dos. No permita que destruyen sus vidas por mí, porque yo no lo merezco. Ellos tienen tantas cosas que realizar, tantos sueños que cumplir que conmigo a su lado solo lo echare a perder. _

_Es lo único que les pido señor Malfoy. Se despide, Hermione. _

_0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0_

**En la actualidad. **

Lucius miraba a su esposa que atendía su precioso jardín con mucho amor y dedicación. Cuando tocaron la puerta, su atención se volvió hacia a su hijo entrar, apresurado.

-¿Qué sucede, padre? ¿El elfo me dijo que tenías algo urgente que decirme? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Draco mirándolo con preocupación.

-estoy bien, Draco. –respondió Lucius sentándose.

-entonces porque le dijiste a Pipby que tenía algo urgente que decirme. –pregunto Draco desconcertado.

-lo dije porque sabía que era única forma de lograr que vinieras enseguida y no nos enviaras puros pretextos como siempre… -respondió su padre con seriedad.

Draco bufo, sentándose frente a su padre.

-no son pretexto, he estado muy ocupado con algunos casos importante por resolver. Puedes preguntarle a Harry si quieres. –comento con tranquilidad.

Lucius rodo los ojos.

-sería una pérdida de tiempo. –aseguro. –pero no te he llamado para discutir, te he llamado para entregarte esto. –le comunico a su hijo mientras le entregaba una cajita verde de terciopelo.

Draco frunció las cejas, confundido al abrirlo.

-¿Por qué me das este anillo? –le pregunto, desconcertado.

-es para Hermione cuando la encuentres.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-¿porque dices eso? ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? –pregunto esperanzado.

Lucius lo miro atentamente.

-no, no sé nada más de lo que tú sabes, Draco. Y si te ha dado esto es porque durante todo este tiempo pensé que te olvidarías y te cansarías de buscar a tu novia, pero me equivoque. Veo que cada día que pasa te empeñas más en buscar a Hermione que vivir tu vida como a ella le hubiera gustado…

Draco frunció las cejas, molesto.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que ella quería para mí?

Lucius elevo una ceja al escuchar el tono frio de su hijo.

-leí la carta que descuidadamente dejaste en tu habitación cuando estuviste ebrio por semanas en la casa de Harry. –respondió tranquilamente.

Draco apretó la boca, pero no dijo nada.

-estabas en un estado muy mal en ese tiempo. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Cuando encontré la carta, quería saber que te había escrito Hermione para que te deprimiera. Pensé que te había dicho alguna estupidez… no sé, cualquiera cosa que explicara porque tú y Harry estaban tan hundidos... –comento con frialdad. –Debo confesar que Ryddle no hubiera sido la mujer que hubiera escogido para ti. Temía que ella fuera una persona manipuladora y convenenciera que podría arrastrarte a cosas peores que su padre nos arrastró hacer voluntaria o involuntariamente. No puedo negar que me sentía feliz de que ella se hubiera ido sin ti, de que no te arrastro con su desgracia…

Draco lo miro molesto.

-¿Cómo pudiste…? –iba a empezar a reclamar, pero su padre continuo.

-pensé que con el tiempo tu dejarías de buscarla y te decidirías a reiniciar con tu vida, pero está claro que continuaras con tu búsqueda sin importar cuanto tiempo te tome. Me equivoque. Pensé que te conocía, pero no ha sido así. –afirmo mirando a su hijo. –eres mejor hombre que yo, Draco. Al igual que Hermione de su padre. Me has enseñado que no debería juzgar a las personas y menos a los hijos, solo por ser hijo de alguien. Me equivoque contigo, me equivoque con Hermione.

Draco lo miro, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? –pregunto su hijo desconcertado.

-porque soy un viejo que aprende muy lentamente de la vida, Draco. Espero de todo corazón que encuentres a Hermione y puedas estar por fin feliz con ella. No importa lo que tú decidas, te apoyare como debería haberte apoyado desde que me confesaste tu amor por ella. –dijo con sinceridad.

Draco lo miro por un momento hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

-gracias, padre. Gracias por tus palabras y por haber sido honesto conmigo. No sabes cuánto significa para mí lo que me has dicho. –aseguro, acercándose a Lucius.

-espero poder ayudarte a encontrarla.

-no te preocupes, Harry y yo tenemos una pista de donde posiblemente podremos encontrarla. De todos modos gracias por tu ofrecimiento, padre.

-eres mi hijo, Draco. Hare todo para que seas feliz. –comento Lucius con una sonrisa. –de todos modos me mantienes al tanto si la encuentras o necesitas algo, sabes que estoy a tu disposición, hijo. –dijo con sinceridad.

Draco se lo agradeció y le prometió que le diría si encontraba algo importante sobre el paradero de Hermione.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**2 de febrero del 2003**

**Costa do Conde, Brasil**

-creo que esto definitivamente hará muy feliz a Harry –comento Hermione con una sonrisa mientras sostenía una botellita.

-y todos serán felices, menos tú. –comento Adrián con burla.

-no empieces con lo mismo, Adrián. –rezongo la castaña mientras colocaba tres botellitas pequeñas en una caja con mucho cuidado.

-está bien, no te diré nada. –dijo el castaño colocándose el dedo en la boca y haciendo como si cerrase un zipper en su labios.

Hermione frunció las cejas

-ten, puedes enviárselo a Lucius. Esperemos que pronto tengamos buenas noticias de sus resultados. –dijo, sosteniendo la caja con las pociones.

-será un buen regalo adelantado de San Valentín para Potter. –aseguro Pucey, acercándose a ella.

-no me había dado cuenta que ya estamos en febrero. –comento Hermione asombrada.

Adrián soltó un bufido.

-¿Cómo te vas a dar de cuenta?... si siempre te la pasas entre tu departamento y este reclusorio.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.

-esto no es un reclusorio, es mi oficina de trabajo. –afirmo.

-por supuesto. Que fabuloso lugar es este. –comento Adrián sarcásticamente.

-sabes, últimamente te ha puesto demasiado gruñón para mi gusto. –dijo Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.

-bueno, creo que se debe a mi frustración de verte vivir una vida que no deberías vivir y lo peor es que no deseas salir de esta prisión que tú misma te has recluido voluntariamente. –afirmo molesto.

-no otra vez con lo mismo. –gimió Hermione con frustración.

Adrián lo miro por un momento en silencio.

-está bien, ya no diré nada. Entiendo que eres demasiada obstinada para que entres en razón. –afirmo entre dientes mientras metía la caja de pociones en su maleta.

-por favor no te enojes, Adrián. Sabes que no me gusta que peleemos. –dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse, apoyándose en la mesa.

-está bien, no lo hare. Pero mejor quédate sentada y tranquila, sabes que no debes exigirle a tu cuerpo más de lo que deberías. –rezongo Adrián ayudándola a que se sentara en su cómoda silla.

-gracias. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-sabes cómo salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad? –comento el castaño con una burlona sonrisa.

-tuve un gran maestro. –respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

-sí, ya me imagino quien te enseño. –aseguro Adrián.

Hermione ladeo una nostálgica sonrisa. Adrián cambio su expresión divertida a una más seria.

-no vas a cambiar de idea, ¿verdad? Seguirá con tu decisión hasta el final. –no pregunto, afirmo el castaño acariciándole la mejilla.

-así es, Adrián. No vale la pena regresar y hacer patas arriba las vidas de mis amigos, y menos la de Draco. –respondió con sinceridad.

Adrián la miro con detenimiento hasta que asintió, derrotado.

-está bien, entiendo. Veo que sería una pérdida de tiempo intentar convencerte, así que esta vez te prometo que no volveré a tocarte el tema y menos convencerte. –afirmo con resignación, antes de darle un abrazo.

Hermione lo abrazo, desconcertada. Pero agradeció el apoyo incondicional de su amigo y hermano. Despidiéndose, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el abrazo había sido una despedida no dicha.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**8 de febrero de 2003**

**Mansión Malfoy**

-Lucius, ¿tienes buenas noticias con la poción de la que me hablaste? –pregunto Harry esperanzado mientras se sentaba junto a su novia.

-sí, ha sido probado y ha dado buenos resultado. Tres personas la han tomado y los resultados han sido exitoso para ellos y su familia. Mi pocionera me asegurado que esto te ayudara Astoria de una vez por toda. –aseguro Lucius mostrándole la cajita con las pociones. –debes tomarte una ahora y la otra en tres días. Por seguridad, mi pocionera me ordeno que debías estar bajo supervisión de un medimago en caso de que tu cuerpo no asimile la poción.

-Daphne podría encargarse. Ella se asegurara de que nada malo te suceda, cariño. –le aseguro Harry apretándole la mano a la castaña.

Astoria asintió, pero miro a Lucius dubitativa.

-¿crees que funcione esta vez?

Lucius ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-creo en la capacidades de mi pocionera. Si ella dice que va a servir, entonces lo hará. De eso estoy seguro.

Astoria asintió con una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en las palabras del Lucius, sabiendo que no cualquiera podría ganarse la confianza y el respeto del mago. Sea quien sea que era la bruja encargada de hacer las pociones, tenía que ser alguien importante para que Lucius confiara plenamente de dejarle a sus cuidados unas pociones para proveerle a su familia y a su empresa. Con eso en mente, Astoria tenía esperanza de que mejoraría su salud.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**San Mungo**

Daphne y Charles, el medimago de cabecera de los Greengrass tenían duda de suministrarle la poción a Astoria.

-¿estas segura que quieres tomarte esto, Tory? Es muy peligroso que tomes algo que desconocemos que contiene. –comento Daphne mirando con desconfianza la poción grumosa de color rojo. –no sabemos cómo reaccionaras con esta poción.

Astoria rodo los ojos.

-si ves que no estoy muriendo, entonces no debes preocuparte.

-¡Astoria! No bromees. Esto no es un juego. –regaño su hermana, molesta y preocupada.

-lo siento, Daph. Pero la verdad es que me estas hostigando con tu preocupación. –le aseguro la castaña. –confió en Lucius y él aseguro que funcionaria esta poción. Necesito que me apoyes en esto, que tengas fe de que sanare con esta poción.

Daphne suspiro resignada.

-está bien, Tory. Hare lo que me pidas. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada. Su hermana se lo agradeció.

Siguiendo con los procedimientos, el medimago termino de preparar todo los artículos necesarios en caso de que algo saliera mal con la suministración de la poción. Estando todo listo, Astoria respiro profundamente antes de ingerir la poción grumosa. Al tomarla, hizo una mueca de asco y apunto de vomitarla, pero al final se la trago completamente, reteniéndola en su interior. Al poco tiempo, Astoria sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto, Charles preocupado al ver la palidez en su paciente.

Sin oportunidad de decir nada, Astoria se desmayó.

-¡Tory! –llamo Daphne asustada.

El medimago rápidamente realizo un hechizo de monitoreo sobre la castaña.

-tranquila, Daphne. Astoria está bien. La información que me entregaron, me había advertido que esto podría suceder. Ahora solo es cuestión de que la poción haga su total efecto en tu hermana. –aseguro Charles. -cuando ella este lista, despertara. He colocado algunos hechizos para que nos avise si tiene algún cambio que la ponga en riesgo su vida. –le comunico antes de retirarse a visitar a sus otros pacientes.

En poco tiempo Harry apareció y junto a Daphne cuidaron de Astoria durante unas largas horas.

-dime, Harry. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer si esta poción no resulta como lo esperamos? ¿Seguirás apoyándola en sus planes o pensaras lo mejor que es para ella? –le pregunto Daphne con frialdad.

Harry la miro por un momento con seriedad hasta que miro a su novia inconsciente.

-la esperanza es lo único que nos queda en esta vida, Daphne. Es lo que tiene Astoria luchando por tener una vida normal a pesar de su salud. Yo la seguiré apoyando si con eso ella es feliz. Aquí no se trata de lo que tú, yo o cualquier otra persona quieran, sino lo que quiere Astoria. Ella es quien determina como quiere vivir la vida y yo la apoyare sea lo que sea.

-¿aun si eso le apresura a la muerte? –pregunto Daphne entre diente.

Harry no le contesto inmediatamente, hasta que suspiro y miro a la rubia.

-amo a tu hermana como a mi propia vida. Si pudiera intercambiar mi salud y su condición con ella, lo haría. Pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es hacer lo que me pida, complacerla en lo que quiera. Si ella quisiera el mundo se lo daría. Porque aprendí a no perder el tiempo peleando con ella. Prefiero disfrutarlo con ella que ser su obstáculo. He perdido tantas personas en mi vida que lamento en cada una de ella no haber tenido el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo. Astoria lo es todo para mí y yo quiero estar para ella. Aun si con eso la pierdo para siempre. –afirmo con la voz enronquecida. Daphne hizo el amago de replicarle sus palabras.

-no me vas a perder, Harry. –murmuro Astoria con dificultad.

-Tory. –dijo Harry y Daphne emocionados al escucharla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto su hermana.

-débil. –respondió la castaña.

Harry preocupado busco al medimago. Charles al atenderla, le comunico a los tres que Astoria necesitaría algunos días para recuperarse por completo, ya que la poción ingerida era muy fuerte para su cuerpo debilitado. Además de que la poción no estaba actuando como se le había informado, advirtiéndole que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cambio. Estando nuevamente solo los tres, Astoria hablo.

-sé que me amas y que siempre me has querido proteger de todo, Daphne. Pero te pido de todo corazón que no lo sigas haciendo, lo único que necesito de ti en estos momentos es que me apoyes y que seas esa fuerza que tanto admiro de ti… no quiero sentirme culpable de que tu vida se estanque por mí. No quiero que detengas tus sueños por mí, sino que lo realices. Que aprendas a valorar tu tiempo, como lo estoy haciendo con Harry. –afirmo Astoria apretándole suavemente la mano a su hermana.

-eres mi pequeña hermana, Astoria. Siempre me preocupare por ti. –aseguro Daphne con una sonrisa. –siempre serás para mí lo primero.

-lo sé, y lo amo de verdad. Pero no quiero que me ponga primero a costa de tu felicidad… de tu sueño. –comento su hermana con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto Daphne con las cejas fruncida.

-¿Cuánto tiempos llevas aquí? ¿Desde hace cuánto que no ves a Neville? ¿O a tus amigos? –su hermana la miro incomoda. -¿crees que soy completamente feliz, cuando sé que estas intentando todo lo posible ayudar a otros y a mí de la enfermedad en la sangre que sufro? ¿Crees que no me he dado de cuenta que te sientes culpable inconscientemente de que tu estas sanas mientras yo no?... qué te sientes culpable que tu siendo la mayor no sufriste nada de la maldición que hay en la familia mientras yo sí. –murmuro con voz ahogada. Daphne empezó a sollozar. –no puedo negarte que le he reprochado a la vida varias veces mi situación y saber a dónde me puede llevar si no funciona nada de lo que me den. Pero jamás he deseado que tú tengas lo que yo tengo. Todo lo contrario, agradezco todos los días que tú estés bien y que tengas las fuerzas necesaria para salir adelante en caso de que yo no pueda seguir.

-no digas eso, Tory. Tú vas a salir adelante. –afirmo Daphne con determinación.

Astoria ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-no soy feliz, Daph. Si tú no lo eres. Así que hazme un favor, querida hermana. O dos.

-lo que tú me pidas, lo hare. Te prometo que lo hare. –dijo la rubia solicita.

-quiero que salgas de aquí y vayas a casa o a donde Neville, y me dejes a sola con Harry. –Daphne iba a rezongar. –me lo prometiste.

-me has hecho trampa, Tory. –le reprocho.

-soy una Slytherin, Daphne. Que nunca se te olvide. –aseguro Astoria con una ladina sonrisa. –ahora ve con Neville y se feliz.

Aunque Daphne no quería dejarla, lo hizo para tranquilidad de su pequeña hermana. Astoria también le pidió que no les dijera nada a sus padres hasta el día siguiente, Daphne acepto a regañadientes. Pero antes de irse, le hizo jurar a Harry que le avisara de cualquier cosa. Estando solos la joven pareja, Harry le dio un delicado abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-has hecho bien alejarla de aquí, lo necesita. No solo por ella, sino por ti. –comento el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto Astoria desconcertada.

-recuerda que tuve una hermana convaleciente que cuando no se encontraba bien y yo no era de su ayuda, hacia lo mismo que hiciste ahora. Hermione siempre lo hacía cuando sufría mucho o cuando sentía que las esperanzas estaban perdida. –respondió Harry apretándole suavemente la mano. –no cometeré el mismo error que antes… no perderé mis esperanzas sin luchar hasta el final. –aseguro. Astoria ladeo una triste sonrisa. –por eso que aunque este no sea el lugar apropiado que tenía pensado pedírtelo, lo hare aquí.

-¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? –pregunto su novia con las cejas fruncidas.

Harry saco una pequeña cajita y la abrió. Astoria lo miro en shock.

-Astoria Greengrass aceptas compartir tu vida conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Sin importar el tiempo que tengamos. Sin importar nada de lo que nos depare esta vida. Solo importando nuestras felicidad. –arrodillándose frente a ella. –mi pequeña princesa, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

Astoria ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-acepto, Harry. Acepto compartir tu vida conmigo. Me arrojaría sobre ti, si pudiera.

Harry sonrío muy feliz.

-todavía lo podrás hacer cuando salgas de esta y todo los días que nos queda. –aseguro el pelinegro colocándole el anillo en su dedo anular.

Astoria sonrío.

-¿estás seguro de esto, Harry? –le pregunto dubitativa.

Harry la miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

-lo estoy desde que me di cuenta que eras la mujer indicada para mí. Desde el momento que mostraste interés por mí y no por lo que yo representaba para la gran mayoría. Aun cuando solo éramos amigos. –comento colocándose a lado de ella.

Astoria ladeo una gran sonrisa.

-superaremos esto, ¿verdad?

-lo superaremos, Astoria. Esto y cualquier otra cosa que tengamos que pasar. –aseguro Harry abrazándola.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

El siguiente día, la salud de Astoria se volvió crítica. Cayendo en coma, sufrió fiebre muy alta y convulsiones espontaneas, tanto que el medimago temió que moriría la joven bruja en cualquier momento. Pero un día después, las convulsiones desaparecieron y la temperatura corporal de Astoria se normalizo. En todo momento su familia, novio y amigos estuvieron pendiente de su salud y su recuperación. Charles y Daphne le hicieron un cuidadoso seguimiento de su estado.

Dos días antes de San Valentín, Daphne junto al medimago de cabecera le dieron la buena noticia a Astoria de que estaba completamente sana de la maldición de la sangre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, los Greengrass le agradecieron a Lucius por haber encontrado la cura para su hija. Harry que se encontraba muy feliz, también le agradeció por haber presionado a la pocionera que trabaja para él y tener tan acertada confianza en esa persona desconocida.

-no sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que hizo por Tory, Lucius. –aseguro Harry con una sonrisa.

-bueno espero que me lo agradezca cuando te diga quien fue la persona que encontró la cura y no se rindió.

Harry frunció las cejas, desconcertado. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Draco entro.

-padre, me mandaste a llamar.

-sí, tengo algo que confesarles y espero que tengan mucha paciencia conmigo después de lo que les diga. –comento Lucius sacando un caja.

Draco y Harry lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué quieres confesarnos? ¿Qué tienes ahí? –pregunto Draco mirando la caja que su padre coloco en el escritorio.

-esta caja contienes las cartas de la persona que ha estado interesada en la recuperación de Astoria y en su progreso. Ábrelo y véanlo por ustedes mismo de quien se trata. –ordeno Lucius.

Draco y Harry interesado en saber porque Lucius andaba con tanto misterio y no le respondía directamente, abrieron sin dudar la caja. Harry saco la primera carta y leyó el remitente.

-Her… mione. –dijo en shock.

-¿Qué dices? –Draco leyó la carta. -¿Por qué tienes una carta de Hermione? ¿Por qué ella te escribió a ti?

-cálmate, Draco. –ordeno su padre con frialdad.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Sabiendo que ahora nos estas revelando esto. Que tú a espalda mía has estado en contacto con Hermione y has sabido donde esta ella todo este tiempo y o me lo has dicho. –exclamo Draco furioso.

-eso no es cierto, Draco. Nunca he sabido la ubicación de Hermione. No, hasta hace un par de día.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto Harry sorprendido. –sabes a donde está.

-sí, pero necesito decirles todo lo que se y lo que he averiguado primero. –respondió Lucius mirando a los dos con firmeza.

-está bien, explícanos como ha sucedido todo esto. –acepto Draco entre dientes señalando las cartas.

-hace más de un año me llego su primera carta con la primera poción que probaron en Astoria. Para asegurarme de que no se trataba de una impostora, decidí crear el negocio de pociones y ver que le hicieran estudios y pruebas antes de dárselo a Astoria. Cuando los pocioneros no encontraron nada dañino, sino todo lo contrario. Que podía ayudar a Astoria, decidí creerle. Pero cuando trate de ponerme en contacto con ella basándome en la dirección de la remitente, no la encontré. Hermione de alguna manera estaba al tanto de la salud de Astoria porque tiempo después de la primera poción, me envió otra. Mejorada claro. Y así hemos seguidos hasta la última carta que he recibido.

-entonces dices la verdad sobre que desconocía el paradero de Hermione. –comento Harry.

-pueden verlos por ustedes mismo. Cada carta venia de un remitente diferente. Nunca venia del mismo lugar. Trate de rastrearlo, pero no logre encontrar nada. –dijo Lucius tomando un trago de Whisky.

Harry y Draco leyeron cada remitente, dándose cuenta que Lucius tenía razón.

-Hermione no quería ser encontrada y la persona que la ayudaba tampoco. No, hasta hace poco. –dijo Lucius sacando una carta de su saco. –la última carta vino con una adjunta y ayer mi contacto me confirmo que el remitente es una dirección real.

-¿de quién se trata? ¿Quién es esa persona que la ha estado ayudando? –pregunto Draco exasperado.

-Adrián Pucey. –respondió Lucius sin rodeo. –si quieren respuesta, pueden buscarlo ahora mismo porque él está aquí, en su casa.


	7. Solo dejate amar

**Casa de los Pucey**

-mi señor, hay dos aurores que los están buscando. –le comunico Selfy.

-ya me imagino quienes son. –comento Adrián con una sonrisa.

-¿les permito que pasen, mi señor?

-hazlo, Selfy. Llévalo al estudio y luego déjanos solo. Si escuchas algunos gritos, ignóralo. –le ordeno con seriedad.

La elfa lo miro extrañada, pero asintió.

-lo siento, Hermione. Pero no me has dejado otra salida. –aseguro el castaño mientras se dirigía al estudio.

En poco tiempo, Harry y Draco entraron al estudio, encontrando a Adrián muy tranquilo esperando por ellos.

-tiempos sin vernos, Malfoy, Potter. –saludo Adrián levantando una copa de whisky.

Draco trato de irse contra el castaño, pero Harry a duras penas lo detuvo.

-todo este tiempo has sabido del paradero de Hermione, y no fuiste capaz de decirnos la verdad cuando te lo preguntamos. –le reprocho Draco furioso.

-le había hecho una promesa a Hermione y tenía que cumplirlo. Sino seguramente ella hubiera hecho alguna estupidez. –respondió tranquilamente mientras le daba un sorbo a su whisky.

-¿y ahora no estas faltando a su promesa? –le pregunto Harry con frialdad. -¿Por qué te has revelado?

Adrián miro su copa vacía hasta que lo miro a los dos.

-porque Hermione ya no me necesita, ahora los necesita a los dos. Y su necesidad es más importante que cualquiera promesa que yo le haya dado.

-¿Qué sucede con Hermione? ¿Dónde está ella? –le exigió Draco.

-antes de decirle su ubicación, necesitan saber algunas cosas importantes. –respondió Adrián con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Hermione no es la misma persona que ustedes han conocido. Es diferente. –aseguro.

-no importa lo que nos quieras decir de Hermione. Dinos donde esta ella. –dijo Draco.

-pues te debería importar, porque lo que les diga será la única manera que logren que ella reaccione y vea las cosas como son y no lo que ella cree que es. –le advirtió Adrián con frialdad.

Harry y Draco lo miraron extrañados por sus palabras, pero sabiendo que la única manera que Pucey le dijera la ubicación de Hermione era escuchándolo, aceptaron a regañadientes.

Invitándolo a sentarse, Adrián comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido. Draco y Harry se molestaron con él cuando este le dijo que él había prácticamente obligado a Hermione a operarse y ponerla en riesgo tres veces para que recuperará la movilidad en su cuerpo. Pero cuando Adrián le dijo que en la última operación Hermione estuvo a punto de morir, esta vez Harry no evito que Draco se le fuera encima.

-tu maldito idiota, ¿qué le hiciste a Hermione? –le grito Draco, zarandeándolo.

-suéltalo, Draco. –ordeno Harry jalando del brazo.

Furioso, Draco le hizo caso, empujando a Adrián contra el escritorio. El castaño se limpió la sangre que le salía de la boca.

-me lo merecía. Así que por esta vez, no te devolveré el favor. –comento Adrián haciendo una mueca de dolor al hablar. –pero para que estén tranquilo, Hermione logro salir bien de la operación. Ella ha recuperado la sensibilidad por completo, pero como su cuerpo sufrió graves daños en Hogwarts, su recuperación le está tomando tiempo.

-¿eso es verdad? ¿Hermione puede volver a caminar, a moverse? –le pregunto Harry, entusiasmado mientras Draco lo miro expectante. Adrián asintió.

-por ahora soporta moverse en corto tiempo, tiene que usar un bastón como apoyo. Pero con la terapia que está realizando se recuperara por completo. –le aseguro.

-si eso es verdad. No entiendo porque Hermione no ha querido ponerse en contacto con nosotros. ¿Porque sigue alejada? –le cuestiono Draco molesto.

-porque no solo el enfrentamiento en Hogwarts le afecto físicamente, sino emocional. Hermione cree que lo mejor para todos es que ella este lejos de todos los que la quieren.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**13 de febrero del 2003**

**Costa do Conde, Brasil**

Al llegar a su departamento, Hermione se deshizo de su portafolio de trabajo y se sirvió un refresco de fruta. Caminando lentamente hacia el balcón, admiro el hermoso paisaje del mar. Pero sin esperárselo, dos luces blancas brillantes entraron.

-Te encontré. –dijo una voz que Hermione pensó que jamás volvería escuchar.

-Draco. –susurro Hermione en shock.

-encontramos. –dijo otra voz, corrigiendo lo que Draco había dicho.

Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? –dijo asustada.

-de que ya no te puedes ocultar de nosotros. –respondió Draco apareciendo frente a ella junto a Harry.

-y eso es una promesa. –aseguro el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué… que hacen aquí? ¿Cómo es que están aquí?–pregunto en shock.

-una larga historia, pero básicamente es que nunca hemos dejado de buscarte. Y hoy hemos tenido nuestra recompensa. –respondió Draco con satisfacción.

Hermione lo miro a los dos paralizada, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Draco por su parte la miro con mucha atención, notando algunas diferencias de la última vez que la había visto mientras que Harry estaba muy contento de que estaba viendo a su hermana otra vez.

-Hermione que gusto verte otra vez. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-detente, Harry. No quiero que te me acerques. –ordeno Hermione levantando sus dos manos en gesto de que se detuviera. –ninguno de los dos. –dijo mirando a Draco que también había empezado caminar hacia ella.

-¿Por qué no, Hermione? –pregunto Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-¿te sucede algo? –le pregunto Harry preocupado.

-no, solo no quiero que se me acerquen. –respondió la castaña, evasiva.

-entonces Pucey decía la verdad. Temes estar con nosotros. –comento Draco con seriedad.

-Adrián hablo con ustedes. –dijo Hermione molesta. –ese traidor me prometió que nunca revelaría mi ubicación.

-digamos que no le dejaste otra opción cuando te negabas a escucharlo. –comento Harry con las cejas fruncidas.

-es una estupidez que sigas aquí, exiliada como si fueras una criminal, Hermione. –amonesto Draco.

Hermione lo miro con frialdad.

-no es ninguna estupidez lo que he estado haciendo. Así que si creen que me harán cambiar de idea y hacerme volver… se lo digo desde ahora que no lo haré. –afirmo con determinación.

-Pucey nos había advertido de tu renuencia, pero pensaba que estaba exagerando. –comento Harry con seriedad. -¿Por qué te aferras tanto a vivir en esta situación, Hermione? ¿Por qué quieres vivir en esta miseria? ¿Y porque nos quieres hacer seguir sufriendo a nosotros?...

Hermione lo miro avergonzada.

-jamás a ha sido mi intención hacerlos sufrir. –murmuro con honestidad.

-pero lo has hecho. Nos ha herido como nadie lo había hecho con nosotros. –aseguro, Draco con frialdad. -¿crees que durante estos años ha sido fácil para nosotros mientras no sabíamos nada de ti? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para nosotros levantarnos todos los días y no saber de ti? ¿Lo crees, Hermione?

-sufrimos mucho por tu ausencia… sufrimos por tu decisión unilateral que tomaste. –aseguro Harry con voz ahogada. –nos dejaste sin pensártelo dos veces… no pensaste en nosotros.

-eso nos es verdad. Precisamente porque pensabas en ustedes, fue que me aleje. Para que nadie más intentara dañarlos. –refuto Hermione molesta. –ustedes trataron de protegerme de lo que ocurría en la comunidad, pero no podían. Mi pasado siempre afectaría no solo mi vida, sino también los que me rodeaban. Sabía muy bien que muchos me culpaban por lo sucedido en Hogwarts… -dijo controlando su ira. - ¿creen que fue fácil para mi alejarme de ustedes como si nada? ¿Creen que no han estado en mis pensamientos en todo este tiempo? ... ¿piensan que es fácil para mí no salir corriendo hacia ustedes y no alejarme nunca más?

-¿y porque no lo haces? ¿Qué te detiene, Hermione? –pregunto Draco. -¿crees que somos tan débiles en caer en las estupideces que diga la comunidad para tenerles miedo? ¿No crees que podremos sobrellevar el que seas la hija de un mago oscuro?

-responde, Hermione. ¿Crees que somos débiles que no podremos estar a la altura de la situación que se presente si alguien no está de acuerdo con nuestra relación? –continuo Harry molesto.

-jamás he pensado que sean débiles, todo lo contrario... –respondió Hermione con seguridad.

-entonces, realmente a que le tienes miedo. ¿Qué te detiene estar aquí? –pregunto Draco con insistencia.

-ya se los dije, no quiero que por mi causa alguno de ustedes le suceda algo… -dijo Hermione.

-eso es mentira. Pueda que eso es lo que te dices a ti misma todo los días, pero no nos engañas. Dinos porque deseas estar aquí de una puta vez. –ordeno Draco iracundo.

-porque temo perderlos. –exclamo Hermione. –sé que suena estúpido. Pero así es. Temo perderlos por mi causa… -dijo, lagrimeando. –después del incidente en Hogwarts, no volví hacer la misma. Y no lo digo por mi parálisis, sino por los sentimientos que me han atormentado… ira, enojo, odio, resentimiento, frustración... –ladeando una triste sonrisa. –mi vida anterior era tranquila, solo me preocupaba el bienestar de mis seres queridos y de mi vida en el colegio. Pero después de saber quién era mi padre, mi vida cambió radicalmente. Trate de negar ese hecho, y pague las consecuencias… -mirando a Harry y Draco con determinación. –las acciones de Ginny y Ron, lo de Hogwarts… eso solo fue el preludio de lo que sucedería si seguía con ustedes y con todas las personas que me apoyaban… ¿me pregunta que es lo que me detiene estar aquí y no volver?... pues, temo perderlos a ustedes, pero especialmente a mí misma si le sucede algo a ustedes por mi culpa. –dijo sorprendiendo a Harry y Draco. –y ahora que saben la respuesta, les suplico que respeten mi decisión y me dejen en paz. –pidió, antes de desaparecer sin previo aviso.

Draco y Harry se miraron.

-al parecer no va ser fácil hacerla entender. –comento, Harry con las cejas fruncida.

-Pucey ya nos lo había advertido. –dijo Draco con seriedad. –sino queda más remedio, tendremos que usar el plan B.

Harry asintió con resignación.

-vamos, es hora de enfrentarla. –comento, el rubio platinado desapareciendo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En la orilla del mar, Hermione observaba hacia el atardecer que se escondía poco a poco en el horizonte.

-temes perderte a ti misma por el gran poder mágico que fluye en ti y que tu padre te aterrorizo con sus pensamientos mezquinos, ¿es así o me equivoco? –comento Draco caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

Hermione lo miro sorprendido al ver que Harry y Draco la habían seguido a pesar que ella se había asegurado de no dejar rastro.

-no te sorprendas, somos aurores después de todo. –dijo Draco con petulancia.

Hermione apretó la boca.

-no niego que tu temor no es válido. La verdad es que yo en tu posición y con todo lo que te sucedió, me hubiera rendido hace mucho tiempo a mis sentimientos más oscuros. Pero tú eres diferente, Hermione. Puede que has sentido el impulso de borrar a cada maldito que se ha metido contigo, pero no lo hiciste. Porque tienes el mejor control de ti misma que nadie. –aseguro Draco.

-es verdad que no es fácil no dejarse llevar por el poder y más si es por amor a otra persona. Por el deseo de protegerlo y tomar venganza… -continúo Harry. –tu más que nadie sabe que yo viví y sentí eso cuando quería venganza por la muerte de mis padres, la de Sirius… o la de Dumbledore. –dijo, ladeando una sonrisa triste. –pero no lo hice… ¿sabes porque? Porque siempre había alguien que me detenía, que me hablaba y me gritaba muy fuerte para entrar en razón y no me permitía hacer una estupidez que podría hacerme arrepentir después.

-Harry, yo…

-somos consciente que la tortura mental y emocional que viviste con tu padre no es fácil de superar, y la verdad no sabemos cómo podremos ayudarte. Pero lo que si estoy seguro es que siempre estaremos contigo para animarte. Para decirte que hay mejores cosas que pensar que en tu padre. –aseguro Harry con convicción.

-y si alguna vez tienes el deseo de querer conquistar el mundo. Estaré para detenerte, aunque yo también lo deseara. –comento Draco con una sonrisa.

-tienes una pésima forma de decir que la apoyas. –rezongo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombro mientras Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, pero mirando a los dos con tristeza.

-gracias, chicos por sus palabras y por su apoyo, pero ya les dije que no pienso cambiar de idea. Así que es mejor que se vayan y se olviden de mí para siempre.

-bueno, al parecer tendremos que obligarte a regresar. –comento Draco sacando su varita.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Hermione mirándolo a la defensiva.

-si no quieres venir por tu propia voluntad, tendremos que usar la fuerza. –respondió Harry con determinación.

Hermione lo miro con incredulidad al ver que los dos tenía una postura combativa contra ella.

-¿están bromeando, verdad?

-sabemos que puedes leer la mente, así que dinos tú, si es una broma o es en serio. –comento Draco mirándola con seriedad.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-mientras estuviste ausente, averiguamos mucho de tus antepasado. Sabemos que tu madre tenía un talento innato con la legeremancia, al igual que tú. No sabíamos de esto hasta que Pucey nos los dijo. Él nos advirtió que al poder leer las mentes de nosotros fue en parte lo que te motivo alejarte. –aseguro Harry.

-ahí nos dimos de cuenta porque tus palabras en las carta era tan acertada en lo que sentíamos en ese momento. –continuo diciendo, Draco. –por más que tratamos de protegerte de que no supieras lo que acontecía en nuestra vida y en la comunidad mientras permanecía en el hospital, no lo logramos porque de todos modos te enteraste.

-por eso hemos comprendido que por más que quisiéramos protegerte no lo podremos hacer… -dijo Harry apuntando su varita hacia arriba.

-pero lo que si podremos hacer, es demostrarte que estaremos a la altura para detenerte si en algún momento pierdes el juicio y decidas hacer alguna estupidez. –afirmo Draco apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione al ver lo determinado que estaba los dos en enfrentarla y llevarla de vuelta a casa, saco su varita.

-esto es una locura. –rezongo la castaña.

-esto es lo que nos has orillado hacer por tu terquedad. –replico Draco.

Hermione bufo mientras Harry terminaba de colocar un círculo invisible para que nadie interfiriera y que su amiga no se escapara.

-estas lista, querida. –le pregunto Draco.

-no es como si tuviera otra opción. –respondió, Hermione molesta.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione le lanzo un _Expulso_. Draco lo esquivo y rápidamente le lanzo un _Levicorpus_. Pero Hermione lo contrataco, haciendo un estallido en el suelo. Apenas por poco, Draco logro lanzarse a un lado. Lanzándole un _Petrificus Totalus_, ella lo rechazo. Contratacándolo con un Expelliarmus, pero él lo esquivo. Lanzándole un Oppugno, algunas hojas y ramas se fueron contra Hermione, pero ella rápidamente lo redujo a polvo. Los dos mantuvieron un duelo férreo lanzándose y contratacándose con cada hechizo y maldición. Hasta que Draco vio que Hermione le estaba costando mantenerse de pies por más tiempo, le lanzo un _Crucio._ Hermione sorprendida, logro contratacar con el mismo hechizo. Sin dejarse vencer, utilizo su mano izquierda y trato de _Expulsar_ a Draco, pero el anticipando el movimiento, transfiguro algunos objetos en banda de aves y se lo lanzo. Hermione lo desapareció, pero Draco la atrapo en una gran bola de agua. Hermione lo exploto, congelando el agua y lanzándoselo. Draco lo redujo en pequeños cristales.

Sabiendo que no era una opción perder, Draco decidió lanzarle algunas chispas rojas, seguida por una gran luz cegadora que Hermione quedo por un par de segundo sin ver. Segundos que Draco aprovecho para aparecerse detrás de ella e inmovilizarla.

-perdiste, Hermione. –susurro Draco quitándole la varita.

Hermione se quedó quieta al sentir el calor corporal de Draco.

-sé que te lastime inconscientemente de mis pensamientos en el hospital. Sé que no fui totalmente honesto contigo sobre lo que pensaba de tu status como hija del peor mago oscuro que ha tenido la comunidad. Sé que te lastime al tenerte miedo, al tener miedo de los hijos que podrían salir de nuestra unión… -murmuro, estrechándola entre sus brazos. –lo siento, Hermione. Siento mucho haber sido un idiota, contigo.

-tenías razón para sentirte así, Draco. Tus temores… -susurro Hermione con voz ahogada.

-mis temores nublaron mi amor que sentía por ti… -dijo, girándola para que Hermione lo mirara a los ojos. –debí haberlo hablado, pero calle pensando que te protegía. Que así no te lastimaría. Me equivoque.

-los dos nos equivocamos al no haber hablado con toda honestidad. De lo que sentíamos y de lo que nos atormentaba. –acepto Hermione. Draco asintió.

-aunque Harry y yo te hemos amenazado con obligarte hacer regresar, no lo haremos Hermione. Tú eres la única que tienes el poder para decidir si quieres regresar con nosotros o no... Si realice el duelo contigo fue para demostrarte que aunque temes volverte mala, la verdad es que no lo harías porque heredaste el corazón puro de tu madre, aun cuando tu padre trato de corromperlo.

-Draco… -dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

-¿confías en mí, Hermione? –le pregunto Draco tomando la mejillas entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. -¿confías en mí?

Hermione asintió.

-lo hago con todo mi corazón, Draco.

-entonces, solo déjate amar, Hermione. Déjate amar… -dijo Draco antes de besarla suavemente.

Hermione le respondió el beso, soltando algunas lágrimas al sentir el profundo sentimiento que había tenido guardado en su corazón por mucho tiempo.

Harry a lo lejos, ladeo una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su hermana sana y sabiendo que pronto estaría nuevamente en su vida. Reconociéndose así mí mismo que jamás hubiera sido completamente feliz sin tener a su hermana a su lado mientras cumplía cada uno de sus sueños. Especialmente cuando formara una familia con Astoria.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**14 de Febrero **

**Londres, Gran Bretaña**

Harry abrazo con mucha alegría a Astoria a penas al verla en su casa.

-entonces encontraste a tu hermana a donde te dijo Pucey. –comento Astoria feliz por su novio.

-sí, él nos dijo la verdad. –dijo Harry separándose, mirando a su novia con una sonrisa.

-¿y cómo esta ella? ¿Vino contigo… con Draco?

-no, pero vendrá pronto. Draco se quedó con ella.

-me imagino que Draco estará como su sombra por temor a que desaparezca. –comento Astoria con una sonrisa.

-no precisamente. Él ya se ha asegurado que eso no ocurra. –dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. Astoria lo miro con interés.

-¿y puedo saber cómo lo ha hecho?

Harry asintió.

-Draco y Hermione se han comprometido, y el anillo que le ha colocado esta hechizado con un localizador.

Astoria lo miro sorprendido.

-cuando él me dijo lo que iba hacer hace unos años atrás, pensé que había perdido el juicio. Pero ahora que sabemos lo que Hermione fue capaz de hacer y porque, creo que no es nada absurdo las medidas drásticas que ha tomado Draco.

Astoria ladeo una sonrisa.

-aunque me parece un poco excesivo las acciones de Draco, no lo juzgo. La verdad con todo lo que ustedes han pasado, no es para menos que hagan cosas como eso por Hermione.

-y ahora que tu estas mejor que nunca y que tengo a mi hermana de vuelta en mi vida, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial para mí. –le anuncio Harry con una sonrisa.

Astoria acepto con curiosidad.

Despareciendo en un "plop", Harry y Astoria aparecieron frente a una gran casa con un hermoso jardín que los rodeaba.

-he reconstruido la casa de mis padres. Lucius y Draco me han ayudado a reforzarle los escudos protectores como lo que tienen en la mansión. Y Narcisa me ayudo con el jardín.

Astoria la miro, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho de esto?

-quería que fuera una sorpresa para ti, Tory.

-¿para mí?

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-lo he reconstruido para el hogar que vamos a formar… claro si aceptas casarte conmigo. –comento nervioso.

Astoria lo miro en shock. Harry se arrodillo frente a ella, tomándole la mano y mirándola fijamente.

-Astoria Greengrass, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

La castaña comenzó a lagrimear, pero ladeando una sonrisa.

-acepto, Harry. Acepto casarme contigo. –dijo con voz estrangulada.

El pelinegro respiro profundamente. Sonriendo muy feliz,Harry se levanto y los dos se abrazaron muy felices.

-te amo, Tory. Te amo… -dijo haciéndola girar de felicidad.

-Harry… -exclamo, Tory sonriendo.

Los dos se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

-te amo, Harry.

-y yo a ti.

Astoria miro la casa con una sonrisa.

-ha quedado muy hermosa, Harry.

-sí, pero todavía falta tu toque. –comento mientras entraba a la casa.

Astoria noto que no había ningún mueble y las paredes estaba sin pintar.

-creo que siendo la señora de esta casa, tienes todo el derecho de remodelarla a tu gusto. –aseguro.

Astoria lo miro, conmovida por sus palabras.

-gracias, Harry. Gracias por pensar en mí.

Harry tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-siempre pienso en ti, Astoria. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento y eres quien me inspirar a hacer este tipo de cosa… -afirmo. –años atrás no había pensado ni siquiera regresar a este lugar y menos reconstruirla. Pero desde que te conocí, no podía dejar de pensar en enfrentar a mis temores… tu amor me dio la fuerza para hacerlo, Astoria.

-te amo, Harry. Eres realmente maravilloso. –comento la castaña, besándolo con todo su amor.

Los dos miraron la casa con muchas ilusiones y anhelo.


	8. Mi Familia

Al salir del hospital, Daphne se dirigió al caldero chorreante. El lugar donde sabía que encontraría a Neville cenando. Al entrar, Daphne lo busco con la mirada entre la gente hasta encontrarlo en una mesa de la esquina hablando con una hermosa bruja que no reconocía. Daphne no pensó que alguna vez sentiría celos por alguien hasta que vio que la bruja hizo sonreír a su novio con algún comentario divertido. Sin darse cuenta, camino apresuradamente hasta ellos.

-Neville. –le llamo con una voz fría.

Neville levanto la cabeza mirándola, sorprendido.

-Daph, que bueno que hayas venido. –dijo levantándose con una alegre sonrisa.

Daphne ladeo una sonrisa antes de darle un beso prolongado. Al separarse, Neville lo miro desconcertado.

-¿está todo bien? ¿Tory…?

-sí, ella está bien y espero que siga así. –respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

-ella lo estará, ya lo veras. Tory es fuerte como lo eres tú. –aseguro Neville, abrazándola. Daphne asintió con la cabeza.

Separándose, Daphne miro a la bruja que estaba acompañando a su novio. Neville al ver donde estaba su atención, se sonrojo.

-disculpa, no las he presentado. Daphne te presento a Hannah Abbott. No sé si te acuerdas de ella…

-¡oh! Si. Me acuerdo de ti. Eras de Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? –dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia la bruja rubia de ojos marrones. –soy Daphne Greengrass, novia de Neville. –comento con una petulante sonrisa.

Hannah estrecho su mano.

-yo también se quién eres, Greengrass. –dijo la rubia con frialdad. –si me disculpan tengo que seguir atendiendo a los clientes. –comento, despidiéndose rápidamente.

-disculpa su comportamiento, no te conoce. –afirmo Neville con seriedad.

-no importa. –aseguro Daphne tranquilamente.

-¿quieres pedir algo o quiere ir a comer en otro lugar?

-en otro lugar. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Neville asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de ir al restaurante favorito de Daphne, dieron un paseo por Regent's Park.

-está siendo fabulosa esta noche. –aseguro Daphne mientras veía el hermoso paisaje nocturno, iluminado por las lámparas.

Neville asintió, distraídamente. Daphne lo miro extrañada al ver que no decía nada desde que terminaron de cenar. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Neville la miro.

–hay algo que quiero decirte, pero no sé si este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. –dijo de repente.

Daphne palideció un poco al escuchar sus palabras.

-está bien… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con sequedad.

Neville se desconcertó por la actitud defensiva de su novia, lo cual le hizo sentirse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-yo quería…

-vas a terminar conmigo, ¿verdad? Por eso has estado tan distraído conmigo esta noche. Porque no sabes cómo decírmelo. –le interrumpió Daphne con frialdad.

-¿terminar contigo? ¿Por qué yo quería terminar contigo, Daphne? –pregunto Neville con las cejas fruncida. -¿Por qué crees eso?

Daphne se quedó callada, sin saber cómo decirle lo que ella sentía.

-responde, Daphne. ¿Por qué piensa que quiero terminar contigo? –ordeno, Neville molesto. –me parece que nunca te he dado motivo para pienses eso, ¿Por qué entonces lo crees?

-yo tengo miedo que te canses de mi… -comenzó a decir, Daphne en un murmullo. Neville frunció las cejas. –las últimas semanas he estado insoportable contigo. No he llegado a nuestras citas y no te he prestado la debida atención. La verdad es que soy la peor novia del mundo… -dijo avergonzada, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Neville ladeo una sonrisa.

-tonta.

Daphne la miro ofendida.

-no eres la peor novia del mundo, Daphne. Entiendo porque no has podido estar en nuestras últimas citas. Sabía que nuestra relación no sería fácil con tu horario de trabajo y lo comprometida que eres. Pero aun así, te acepte. Porque me encantas como eres y no cambiaría nada de ti. –afirmo acariciándole la mejilla. –lo que has hecho por tu hermana y lo que haces por cada paciente que tratas, me parece admirable. La dedicación y entrega como lo haces, es fabuloso. –Daphne se sonrojo por sus sinceras palabras. -nunca tendría corazón para recriminarte por el tiempo que le dedicas a tus sueños, Daphne. Tienes todo el derecho de cumplir con tus sueños... –dándole un beso. –además, te amo y quiero verte completamente realizada, sin que nunca tengas que arrepentirte de nada.

Daphne ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-ok. No soy la peor novia para ti, pero tú si eres el mejor novio para mí. –afirmo la rubia pasando sus brazos sobre el cuello de Neville, besándolo.

Al separarse, ella le pregunto qué es lo que le quería decir antes de haberlo interrumpido.

-pensaba decírtelo, pero ahora te lo mostrare y espero que sea de tu gusto. –le respondió antes de desaparecer.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Cerca de Hogsmeade**

Neville y Daphne aparecieron frente a una casa Dúplex.

-¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto Daphne, desconcertada.

-la profesora Sprout me ha ofrecido ser su suplente como profesor de Herbología y lo he aceptado. Pronto presentare mi renuncia en el ministerio para dedicarme a mi sueño y es por eso que me he animado a comprarme esta casa, ya que me quedara muy cerca de Hogwarts.

-¡vaya!, es fabuloso, Neville. ¡Felicidades! –le dijo su novia, abrazándolo.

-gracias. –dijo, separándose. –Y si te muestro mi casa es porque quiero formalizar más nuestra relación… -comento nervioso.

-¿como? –le pregunto Daphne con interés.

-solo sígueme. –le respondió, estrechándole la mano y guiándola hacia la entrada. –sé que tenemos poco tiempo de estar junto, pero la verdad es que no necesito más tiempo para saber que te quiero en mi vida. –dijo antes de abrir la puerta. –por eso, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

Daphne sorprendida por su declaración, entro a la casa. La entrada principal estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, y algunos globos inflamos que decía… "te amo"

-te amo, Daphne. ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo?

-mañana, si quieres. –le respondido la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Neville sonrió, levantándola de la alegría. Daphne enrollo su cintura con las piernas y se aferró a su cuello.

-te amo, Neville. –dijo, besándolo.

-y yo a ti, cariño. –aseguro. –ahora busca en el bolsillo de mi capa.

Daphne así lo hizo, encontrando la llave de la casa junto a un llavero con un adorno de serpiente y una hermosa sortija de esmeralda.

-tenías mucha confianza de que aceptaría estar contigo, señor Longbottom.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

-confiaba más bien de encontrar el momento preciso para convencerte de que aceptaras vivir conmigo y ser mi prometida… y lo encontré. –afirmo Neville con una orgullosa sonrisa, separándose.

Daphne soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Neville la levanto entre sus brazos.

-ahora vamos a celebrar. –anuncio Neville muy feliz.

-gracias. –dijo Daphne con una cálida mirada mientras él la llevaba al segundo piso.

-no, gracias a ti por amarme a pesar de mi torpeza.

Daphne ladeo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad al saber que su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo. Y lo mejor de todo que con una persona maravillosa como lo era Neville. El amor de su vida.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**5 de Marzo del 2003**

**Ministerio mágico de Brasil**

Después de haber organizado todo con el ministerio y su jefe, Hermione esperaba el traslador internacional que Draco estaba consiguiendo.

-ya me dieron el traslador, ¿estas lista? –le pregunto Draco al verla incomoda.

-no, la verdad es que me siento insegura de volver y cambiarle la vida a todos con mi presencia, Draco… yo no creo que este sea una buena idea. –le respondió Hermione con sinceridad.

-vamos, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Hermione. –aseguro Draco tomándole la mano y recogiendo la maleta de viaje.

-más bien, tu no me estás dando ninguna opción. –rezongo Hermione levantando su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo de compromiso.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-tu no me diste ninguna opción años atrás, porque yo debería dártela ahora.

Hermione bufo.

-lo dices como si yo lo hubiera disfrutado.

-sé que tu no lo hiciste, pero no puedo negar que yo si lo estoy disfrutando. –aseguro Draco con una sonrisa. –te tengo en mis manos, Hermione.

-¡ahí!, que miedo. –dijo Hermione, burlonamente.

-vamos a ver si sigues burlándote de mí cuando veas todo lo que te tengo preparado en casa. –comento Draco con una maligna sonrisa.

-sabes que no me atemorizas con tus amenazas, ¿verdad? –le pregunto Hermione con una dulce sonrisa.

-no busco atemorizarte, lo que busco es sorprenderte. Y ya verás que será un hecho. –afirmo Draco.

Hermione lo miro con curiosidad.

-y por favor, no hagas trampa utilizando tu legeremancia en mí. –advirtió su novio.

-no lo pensaba hacer. –dijo Hermione ofendida.

Draco sonrió.

-vamos, el traslador no demora en activarse.

Insegura, Hermione siguió a Draco. Él por su parte, estaba muy contento de tener a Hermione nuevamente en su vida. Sentía que estaba soñando y viviendo en las nubes. Aunque sabía que su prometida no estaba totalmente cómoda de regresar, por otra parte sabía que ella estaba feliz de regresar con todas las personas queridas que extraño en todo ese tiempo de soledad. Draco sabía que lo único que podría hacer por Hermione era apoyarla y estar para ella hasta que lograra parcialmente ser la persona que era antes de que todo cambiara en su vida y en la de todos.

Respirando profundamente los dos, el traslador se activó.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Cerca del condado de Wiltshire**

Draco y Hermione aparecieron sin contratiempo. Ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, hasta que Hermione suspiro profundamente.

-realmente no tengo vuelta atrás, ¿verdad? –pregunto la castaña mientras admiraba el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Draco la miro por un momento, tratando de identificar alguna emoción de su prometida, pero no percibió nada.

-no, solo te queda mirar hacia adelante. –afirmo el rubio platinado.

Hermione asintió, ladeando una sonrisa.

-bien, entonces es hora de ver que ahí adelante. –comento mirando a Draco.

-solo cosas buenas, de eso me encargare yo. –aseguro Draco con una sonrisa, pero con una determinada mirada.

Hermione la miro por un momento hasta que asintió con la cabeza.

-entonces guíame y yo te seguiré a donde vayas.

Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-será todo un placer para mí, querida.

Hermione sonrió.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Tomándose las manos, los dos aparecieron en la Mansión Malfoy. Rápidamente fueron recibidos por el elfo. Entregándole las maletas, el elfo le comunico a Draco que sus padres estaban en la sala de estar. Un poco tensa por no saber cómo sería recibida por los padres de Draco, Hermione se fue acercando junto a su prometido hacia la sala de estar. Al primer vistazo al acercase vio a Narcisa y Lucius conversando, pero su atención rápidamente fue captada al ver a Richard e Isabella Granger juntos.

-¿mamá?... ¿Papá? –susurro sorprendía al verlos.

Ellos la miraron sorprendido al escucharla.

-Hermione/cariño. –exclamaron Richard e Isabella respectivamente, emocionados.

Ellos se acercaron rápidamente a su hija y la envolvieron en un gran abrazo familiar. Reaccionando del sorpresivo reencuentro con sus padres y sintiendo sus cálidos abrazos, Hermione comenzó a sollozar sin contener su emoción.

-bienvenida, cariño. –susurro Isabella, sollozando.

-gracias por traerla de vuelta. –le dijo Richard a Draco con la voz ronca.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero le sonrió.

-sé que tendrán mucho de qué hablar, así que lo dejaremos solos. –dijo Lucius pasando junto con su esposa.

Los Granger le agradecieron el gesto.

-es bueno verte, Hermione. –saludo Narcisa con una cálida sonrisa.

-lo mismo digo, Cissy. –afirmo Hermione sonriéndole mientras se limpiaba la cara.

Cuando Draco estaba por despedirse de ellos para dejarlos solos, Hermione no se lo permitió. Recordándole su promesa de que siempre estaría para ella. Sonriendo, Draco acepto acompañarla.

Durante casi tres horas, Hermione y sus padres conversaron, pocas veces Draco intervino en las conversaciones. Los Granger le hicieron prometer a Hermione que por ningún motivo se alejara de ellos y que volviera usar su magia contra ellos. Hermione sollozando, se lo prometió.

-eres nuestra hija, Hermione. Independientemente quienes fueron tus padres biológicos. Y aunque no nos une la sangre, nos une nuestro corazón, cariño. –afirmo Isabella con lágrimas de amor y felicidad.

-eres el hermoso regalo que nos ha dejado tu madre. Y no nos arrepentimos de ser parte de tu vida, mi cielo. –aseguro Richard con una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias papá… mamá. Los amo. –dijo Hermione sollozando, y abrazándolos fuerte.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de terminar de conversar con sus padres, Draco la llevo a descansar a la recamara que le habían preparado para ella. Aunque al principio Hermione le costó conciliar el sueño por la emoción de haber visto nuevamente a sus padres y darse cuenta que ellos sabían desde hace muchos años que ella no era su hija, logro dormir con una sonrisa en su cara.

Aproximadamente a las siete de la noche, Hermione se despertó con una nota en su cama y con un hermoso vestido verde en el sillón. En la nota, Draco especificaba que debía colocarse el vestido, ya que estaba invitada a una reunión importante que él tenía. Ella se extrañó de que Draco no le había avisado con tiempo, pero a regañadientes acepto arreglarse. Cuando estaba por terminar de maquillarse, Draco toco la puerta y entro. Al verse uno a otro, se quedaron apreciándose uno a otro, hasta que Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-estas fabulosa, más de lo de costumbre. –elogio Draco acercándose.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-y tu estas sexi como siempre. –aseguro Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-bueno, eso definitivamente no te lo puedo negar. –dijo con jactancia.

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-petulante hasta el final, ¿verdad?

-siempre. –respondió Draco dándole una casto beso. -¿estas lista para la reunión que tengo?

La sonrisa de Hermione vacilo.

-no estoy muy segura de esto, Draco. Creo que es mejor que me quede aquí, y no arruinar tu noche.

Draco frunció las cejas, molesto.

-Hermione, deja de decir tontería. No me importa lo que otros opinen de nosotros, lo único que importa es que por fin estamos juntos. –le reprendió con firmeza.

Hermione sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión al ver la mirada determinada de Draco, por lo que suspiro.

-está bien, no volveré a decir nada. Pero prométeme que si alguien dice algo indebido, no reaccionaras…

-no puedo prometerlo, Hermione. Ya me aguante hace tiempo atrás las estupideces que decían de ti. Esta vez no lo hare. –aseguro Draco con las cejas fruncida.

Hermione gimió de frustración.

-por favor, Draco…

Draco sonrió, atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

-mira, te prometo que intentare controlarme ¿Está bien?, pero te aviso que si colman mi paciencia, entonces definitivamente no me aguantare y les responderé como se merecen.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-conociéndote, no creo que soportes mucho.

-ya deja de preocuparte, Hermione. –comento Draco con una sonrisa. –para que estés tranquila, te doy mi palabra que esta noche daré mi mejor comportamiento por ser nuestra primera reunión como pareja. ¿Bien?

Hermione lo miro por un momento, hasta que asintió.

-está bien. Te creo. –acepto con resignación.

-¡oh, vaya! Gracias por tu confianza. –ironizo Draco, haciendo un mohín.

Hermione sonrió al ver su expresión, dándole un casto beso.

-te extrañe.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose en silencio.

-si no fuera por esta importante reunión, te aseguro que te llevaría a la cama en este momento. –susurro Draco.

Hermione se sonrojo.

-pero te di mi palabra que esperaría hasta que estés lista. –dijo, carraspeando un poco. –así que mejor debemos irnos. –aseguro ofreciéndole su mano.

Hermione que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aire, respiro profundamente.

-si… por supuesto. –respondió Hermione nerviosamente, estrechando su mano.

-¿lista?

-eso creo. –respondió con sinceridad.

-todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. –dijo Draco con seguridad.

Hermione decidió no seguir replicándolo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los dos bajaron hasta la planta baja, pero Hermione se desconcertó al ver que no se dirigían hacia la sala donde estaba la red Flu, sino hacia la sala principal.

-¿tus padres también irán a la reunión? –pregunto Hermione.

-sí, ellos no podrían faltar. Es una reunión muy importante. –afirmo Draco.

-qué bueno. –dijo Hermione más tranquila al darse cuenta que estaría sus futuros suegros.

-¿te sientes mejor al saber que mis padres estarán? –pregunto al darse cuenta el gesto de alivio de ella.

-por supuesto, sé que estando Lucius y Cissy presente, las cosas no se saldrá de control. –comento Hermione con seguridad. Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-confías mucho en mis padres. –no pregunto, sino que afirmo, Draco.

-lo hago, ellos son formidables.

Hermione frunció las cejas confundía al ver que se dirigían al gran salón, donde años atrás, su padre había utilizado para reunir a sus acólitos. Pero antes de que pudiera formar alguna pregunta.

-ven, la reunión es aquí. –le comunico Draco cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y se escuchó una música suave en el fondo.

Dubitativa, Hermione lo siguió. Pero al entrar se quedó estática al ver a todos sus amigos y padres reunido.

-bienvenida. –exclamaron unísono al verla con una sonrisa.

Hermione se quedó en shock al ver a todas las personas importantes para ella reunidas en el salón. Harry fue el primero en acercarse y darle un abrazo.

-bienvenida, Hermana.

-gracias, Harry. –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-todo irá bien, Hermione. Ahora somos más fuerte que nunca y menos ingenuos con las personas a nuestro alrededor. –aseguro Harry con determinación. –todo irá bien.

Hermione asintió.

Poco a poco, sus amigos le dieron un gran abrazo de bienvenida. Astoria y Pansy la amenazaron con torturarla si volvía lastimar a Harry y Draco con su partida. Daphne le agradeció por haber ayudado encontrar la cura para su hermana. Bill, George y Fred le pidieron disculpa por lo que sus hermanos había hecho años atrás a ella y a Harry. Hermione le aseguro que no tenía nada que disculparle, ya que ellos no son los responsable de los actos de sus hermanos. El ministro Kingsley y la directora McGonagall también le dieron la bienvenida y le expresaron algunas propuesta para que continuara su vida, sin importar la opinión de las personas. Hermione le agradeció su apoyo.

Hermione y sus amigos platicaron de todos lo que había sucedidos con sus vidas. Bill y Fleur le dijeron que ya tenían dos hijas y que estaban esperando a su tercer y último hijo. George y Fred le dijeron que hace pocos meses se habían casado con sus respectivas novias, Angelina y Alicia. Angelina le anuncio que esperaban a su primer hijo.

Bromeando, Hermione le pregunto si estaba lista para lo que se le venía encima, sabiendo quien era el padre. Sonriendo, Angelina le dijo que tenía la esperanza de que su hijo heredara un poco de su madurez. Rompiendo la ilusión de la bruja, todos le aseguraron que era una pérdida de tiempo, siendo George el padre.

Poco tiempo después, Hermione se quedó paralizada al ver a su hermano y amigo, Adrián. Los dos se miraron por un momento, hasta que ella camino lo más rápido que pudo y lo abrazo con toda sus fuerzas.

-sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? –susurro Hermione con la voz ronca de la emoción.

-y yo también te extrañe, pequeña. –dijo Adrián con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa cariñosa. La misma sonrisa que Hermione le dedico.

-gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, Adrián. Por no haberme escuchado y haber buscado a mi familia. –comento Hermione con sinceridad.

-seguro que eso no es lo que sentías por mi cuando tuviste a Malfoy y Potter de frente. –comento Adrián con una sonrisa burlona.

-no, definitivamente en ese momento deseaba tenerte al frente y torturarte. –afirmo Hermione con sinceridad. –pero comprendo que yo te orille a que eso sucediera. Perdón. Estaba muy concentrada en mi aflicción que estaba perdiendo el norte de vivir.

Adrián se encogió de hombro.

-no niego que me vi al borde de la desesperación al ver que solo estuvieras sobreviviendo en la miseria que tu padre te influyo, mental y emocionalmente. Por eso cuando decidí hablar con Malfoy y Potter, sabía que te sentirías iracunda conmigo por romper la promesa, pero podía sobrevivir con eso que seguir viéndote a donde te dirigías.

Hermione se sintió conmovida y agradecida por las palabras y acciones que hizo Adrián por ella.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Neville, Astoria y Harry conversaban mientras de vez en cuando miraban hacia donde estaba Hermione y Adrián.

-es un milagro que no estén tan posesivo en este momento con Hermione. –comento Daphne viendo a su amigo muy relajado.

-Pucey no es una amenaza de la que me debo preocupar.

Todos lo miraron sin creer en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué tan seguro? –pregunto Pansy, intrigada.

-porque solo veo la misma mirada que sucede con Harry… o la que veo en algunos de ustedes –respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué es? –pregunto Astoria.

-la mirada de unos hermanos que se quieren y que se apoyan mutuamente, buscando siempre lo mejor para el otro. –respondió Draco con una cálida sonrisa.

Sus amigos miraron a donde estaban Hermione y Adrián. Como sintiendo que estaba siendo observada, Hermione giro su mirada hacía ellos. Sonriéndole a Draco, ella invito a Adrián que se acercara a sus amigos. Hermione inmediatamente se acercó a Draco, abrazándolo.

-¿todo bien? –le pregunto Draco a Adrián, arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.

El mago ladeo una sonrisa, asintiendo.

-no he sido maldecido, así que eso indica que estoy perdonado, sin represaría alguna.

-solo se ha salvado porque lo quiero mucho a pesar de ser un sobreprotector hermano. –afirmo Hermione. Los chicos sonrieron.

Continuando la agradable noche, Hermione disfruto estar rodeada de toda su familia, nuevamente. Pero sintiéndose más segura que nunca de que no tenía por qué temer, cuando tenía la persona más importante a su lado y sin duda alguna. Mirando a su prometido y pronto esposo, ladeo una radiante sonrisa. Misma que fue correspondida con un mirada plateada llena de promesas.


	9. Mi corazón en tus manos

-bueno familia, hermanos y amigos. Ustedes han sido testigos de todas las pruebas y dificultades que hemos pasado Hermione y yo. –decía Draco mientras estrechaba su mano derecha con la mano de la castaña. –saben que ha sido un largo recorrido para nosotros, es por eso que he decidido no perder más tiempo, por eso quiero anunciarles que Hermione y yo nos estaremos casando en dos semanas.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron algunas voces femeninas.

-Draco ese es poco tiempo para preparar una boda apropiada. –aseguro Narcisa escandalizada.

-tengo a Hermione. Creo que eso demuestra que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. –rebatió Draco con seguridad.

-creo que entre todos podemos darte un mano con la organización. –comento Luna con tranquilidad.

-Gracias, Luna.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Love tiene razón. Yo puedo ayudar con el vestido de novia y las de las damas de honor. –apoyo Pansy con entusiasmo.

-entre todos podremos hacer una verdadera celebración de su boda por todo lo alto. –afirmo Harry.

-¿por todo lo alto? –pregunto Hermione incomoda por la idea.

-por supuesto. No tengo ninguna intención de casarnos a escondidas como si le debiéramos a alguien. –respondió Draco contundente.

-¿estás seguro de esto? La comunidad no estará feliz con esto, Draco. –aseguro Hermione.

-me importa una mierda lo que a la comunidad le disguste. Solo importa nosotros. –afirmo Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-Draco tiene razón, Hermione. Solo importa ustedes. –apoyo Harry con seriedad. –deja de preocuparte por las opiniones de las personas que no valen la pena escuchar. Y solo escúchanos a nosotros, a tu familia. –comento ladeando una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione miro a todos. A sus padres, a su prometido, a sus futuros suegros, a sus hermanos y a sus incondicionales amigos. Sobrecogida por las emociones que sentía por la felicidad y el amor por todos ellos, respiro profundamente y asintió.

-tienen razón, solo importa lo que estamos aquí. Especialmente tú y yo. –afirmo Hermione mirando a Draco con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-fantástico, ahora brindemos por la pronta boda. –exclamo George animando el ambiente.

-veras que será todo un espectáculo. –aseguro Fred con una sonrisa.

-no tengo duda que lo será. –comento Hermione muy feliz.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de despedirse de todos tus amigos, Draco llevo a Hermione al estudio.

-hay algo que quiero darte y que te corresponde tener. –dijo Draco mientras entraban.

-¿de qué se trata? –pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-ya lo veras. –respondió Draco mientras abría una caja fuerte. –cuando trate de localizarte, uno de los lugares donde investigue fue en Francia, específicamente en la casa de tu madre.

Hermione lo escucho con atención, nada sorprendida por lo que su prometido le decía.

-y mientras investigue, encontré algunas cosas que te podría interesar. –aseguro Draco sacando algunos papeles.

-¿Qué cosa?… ¿Qué es todo esto? –pregunto Hermione intrigada.

-cuando tus abuelos fueron asesinados, tu madre jamás tomo posesión de su herencia. A pesar de que era eso lo que quería Ryddle.

Hermione frunció las cejas, confundida.

-no entiendo

Draco la miro con atención.

-creo que tu madre inconscientemente no confiaba en Ryddle, y para proteger el legado de tus abuelos, decidió volverlo como un fideicomiso para su hijo no nato, es decir, tu. Nunca vendió o toco algo de su herencia. Todo te lo paso directamente, Hermione. –afirmo Draco entregando un papel oficial del fideicomiso.

Hermione en shock sostuvo el papel y leyendo el documento, sin dificultad por el idioma.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunto Draco suavemente al ver que su novia no mostraba alguna reacción.

Hermione asintió, levantando la mirada hacia él.

-yo… yo no me esperaba esto. –comento aun en shock.

-lo sé, yo tampoco lo espere cuando te busque en Francia. Pensé que Ryddle le arrebato todo a tu madre y a ti, pero no fue así. Tu madre protegió su legado.

Hermione trago en seco. Draco ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-una de las cosas que nuestro enlace de alma me hizo sentir y tratar de entender tu preocupación, fue que te sentías confundida y perdida por toda la verdad que supiste cuando Ryddle te revelo quienes eran tus verdaderos padres. ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió.

-en ese momento con tantas cosas, no me di cuenta lo importante que era para ti saber de tus orígenes y lo que te causaba… -decía con seguridad. –perdón lo que te causa. Porque sé que si eres resistente a nuestra boda sea por todo lo alto, es porque piensas que representas a Ryddle, y solo a él. Y en eso te equivocas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Hermione insegura.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa mientras le sostuvo las manos y la miro con seguridad.

-porque este documento te muestra que no solo representas a Ryddle, sino también a tu madre. Hermione es hora de que aceptes que no solo eres hija de Voldemort, sino que también que eres hija de Héléna Leblanc. De la mujer que te procuro seguridad aun antes de que supiera de ti. Tú heredaste su corazón puro y sincero, y lo has mantenido así a pesar de todas las cosas que has tenido que enfrentar. Y la única forma que puedes hacer para honrarla, es que vivas en libertad en todas las formas posibles.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada vidriosa por la agradable emoción que sintió en su corazón.

-gracias, Draco. –dijo levantando su mano y colocándolo sobre la mejilla de él. –Tú siempre sabes cómo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

-lo sé, por eso sé que soy perfecto para ti. –comento Draco con una arrogante sonrisa, besándole la mano.

Hermione bufo, pero ladeo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer con todo esto? –pregunto mirando los documentos.

-podemos hacer un viaje después de la luna de miel y que conozcas todo lo que te dejo tu madre. Y si quieres podemos mudarnos para allá. –respondió Draco con tranquilidad.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿te mudarías si te lo pido?

Draco sonrió.

-sin dudarlo, cariño. A donde tu estés, yo estaré.

Hermione amplio una gran sonrisa, colgándose de su cuello.

-te amo. Pero no. Ya he terminado de huir. –aseguro. –me gustaría conocer el patrimonio de mi madre, pero mi lugar es estar aquí contigo y con mi familia.

Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa y la beso. Al principio fue un beso suave y delicado, luego cambio ser más exigente y apasionante. Los dos se separaron jadeando por necesidad de air. Draco y Hermione quedaron mirando uno al otro, con la necesidad de tener más que un beso. Pero viendo la duda en las expresiones de su prometida, Draco respiro profundamente y volvió su atención a los documentos.

-seguiré guardándolo hasta que estés lista para que lo revises con calma. –le comento mientras guardaba los documento en la caja fuerte.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.

–es mejor que vayamos a descansar, este día ha sido muy largo, pero muy bueno para los dos. –afirmo Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, pero un poco distraída con sus pensamientos.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta su habitación, pero cuando Draco estaba por despedirse, Hermione lo detuvo, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto Draco preocupado al ver que estaba nerviosa e incómoda.

-necesito que te quedes conmigo, necesito mostrarte algo importante que debes saber.

Draco asintió, entrando a la habitación, juntos. Intrigado de lo que le quería mostrar su prometida, el observo con atención todo lo que Hermione hacía. Ella se quitó todas las joyas y zapatos antes de mirarlo.

-sabes lo que pase con el enfrentamiento que tuve en Hogwarts y que fui operada por tres rigorosas operaciones para poder está aquí de pies… -comenzó a decir, mientras se desabrochaba el vestido, pero sin quitarle la mirada a su prometido. –pero todavía no has visto como he quedado después de todo lo que he pasado y necesito que lo veas, Draco… necesito mostrarte esto. –afirmo.

Aunque Draco escucho su voz segura y determinada, él pudo percibir la vulnerabilidad e inseguridad que Hermione trataba de ocultar con todo sus fuerzas.

-está bien, Hermione. Muéstrame.

Ella lo miro con atención mientras termino de desvestirse. Cuando Hermione se giró y le dio la espalda, Draco apretó los dientes formando una línea en su boca.

-no te gires, quédate así. –le ordeno Draco al ver que ella se iba a girar mientras él se acercaba.

Hermione se quedó quieta, expectante de lo que haría su prometido. Draco acaricio y delineo con suavidad la cicatriz que se encontraba casi por toda la columna de Hermione.

-si no supiera el daño que sufriste en tu espalda con las maldiciones que recibiste, pensaría que no fue tan grave lo que te paso… el sanador hizo un gran trabajo. –comento Draco, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz. – ¿Cómo hiciste para que se te borrara la marca que Ryddle te hizo? –le pregunto al no ver la marca en su hombro.

Hermione se aclaró la voz.

-fue el fuego maldito.

-por supuesto, el fuego lo consume y lo borra todo. –comento con una voz neutra.

Hermione se sintió incomoda al no poder percibir ninguna emoción de Draco. Él continúo tocándola por toda la espalda y cintura donde había otras pequeñas cicatrices mientras los dos permanecieron en silencio. Cuando Draco termino su inspección, él la estrecho contra su cuerpo y le abrazo.

-no vuelvas a esconderte de mí, Hermione. –dijo Draco con firmeza.

-no lo volveré hacer, Draco. –aseguro Hermione con suavidad.

-si es así, entonces baja tus defensas y muéstrame lo que de verdad sientes. –ordeno.

-no estoy escondiéndote nada. –replico Hermione intentando soltarse del abrazo. –Draco suéltame.

Draco ni se inmuto en dejarla ir.

-lo haces, inconscientemente lo haces conmigo y con cualquiera. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?... recuerda que tenemos el enlace del alma.

Hermione dejo de forcejear con él.

-antes te permití que guardaras para ti algunas cosas, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error. No voy a permitir que me mantengas al margen de nada. Especialmente de lo que siente y cuan vulnerables te encuentras a pesar de la fachada determinada que te empeñas en demostrarme… -afirmaba mientras la giraba, para que la mirara a los ojos. –me importa una mierda lo que quieras demostrar a los demás, pero a mí no me lo vas hacer…. Tú eres importante para mí, pero debes demostrarme que yo también lo soy para ti. Así que demuéstrame lo que de verdad sientes y no me ocultes nada. Baja tu defensa y deja que el enlace se establezca como debería haber sido desde el principio. –ordeno Draco sin titubear.

Hermione trago en seco al ver la determinación y amor que Draco reflejaba en su mirada. Sabiendo que Draco tenía razón, dejo que todas sus emociones y sentimientos fluyeran libremente. Tanto que comenzó a llorar por primera vez de todas las cosas que ha vivido desde que supo la verdad sobre sus verdaderos padres.

Draco sintió todos los conflictos e indecisiones de Hermione, los miedos que casi la ahogaron cuando vio a las personas importantes estar en peligro o el miedo constante que vive al temer caer en la oscuridad tanto como su padre y su familia estaban predispuesta a caer siempre. Draco se dio de cuenta que Hermione estaba lentamente cayendo en la oscuridad aun cuando ella trataba de luchar. Por lo que permitió que su propios sentimientos se mezclaran con lo de Hermione y la arropara.

Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar a mil al sentir todas las emociones que Draco la envolvía. Felicidad, esperanza, amor, anhelo… tantas cosas buenas que le hizo recordar todas las cosas que siempre ha tenido y la ha rodeado a pesar de los tiempos oscuros que pasaron. Su madre Héléna que la amo y la protegió, sus padres Richard e Isabella que la aman como su hija de sangre, su hermano Harry que nunca la abandono, sus amigos que se mantuvieron leales con ella a pesar de saber quién era su padre y el amor de su vida que siempre ha estado ahí para ella.

-te amo, Draco. Te amo con todo mi corazón. –murmuro Hermione abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-lo sé, ¿y tú sabes que te amo con todo mi ser?

-lo se… y lo siento, como tú lo sientes conmigo. –respondió mirándolo a los ojos, reflejando todas sus emociones.

Draco le acuno la cara con una mano.

-nunca vuelvas a ocultarte de mí, Hermione. Así como yo también lo hare contigo. Los dos nos equivocamos al tratar de proteger uno del otro con revelar nuestros propios sentimientos, especialmente nuestros miedos y eso casi nos lleva a destruirnos. No quiero volver a pasar eso contigo, así como tú tampoco lo quieres. Por eso debemos ser totalmente abiertos y sincero, ¿está bien?

Hermione asintió.

-está bien.

-mi corazón lo tienes en tus manos, Hermione. Así como yo tengo tu corazón en mis manos… tú crees que yo soy tu luz, pero no es así. Tú eres quien me hace ser mejor persona, Hermione. Tú eres quien me impulsa a actuar como un maldito héroe… quiero ser tu fortaleza cuando te sientas vulnerable, quiero ahuyentar tus miedos con mi presencia, quiero…

-dármelo todo. –termino de decir Hermione con una cálida sonrisa, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-así es, por eso no quiero que te vuelvas a esconder de mí. –dijo Draco limpiándole las lágrimas.

-te lo prometo, no lo volveré hacer. Nunca más te esconderé lo que sienta o lo que piense.

-bien, porque la próxima que lo vuelvas hacer no me contendré. Te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré algunas nalgadas, luego te hare el amor una y otra vez. Tanto que no podrás volver a caminar y menos esconderte de mí.

Hermione lo miro con los ojos abiertos, pero sonrojada por sus palabras.

-¿estás bromeando, verdad?

Draco arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué te dice nuestro enlace?

Hermione se sonrojo.

-no hay manera que yo te permita hacer eso. Estás loco.

-tú me vuelves loco, Hermione. Además no sé porque te preocupas tanto, me has prometido que no te esconderás más de mí. ¿No es así?

Las mejillas de la castaña se volvieron más roja.

-sabes que lo cumpliré, pero aun así deseabas provocarme con tus amenazas. –acuso.

Draco ladeo una sexi sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombro.

-siempre disfruto provocándote.

Ella bufo, pero ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias por no rendirte y haber luchado por nosotros cuando yo no pude… Te amo, Draco. Te amo. –dijo antes de besarlo.

Aunque ella empezó el beso, Draco rápidamente tomo el control. Era un beso exigente como si su vida dependiera de eso. Hermione recorrió su pecho con su mano hasta que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Cuando Draco sintió su cálida mano sobre su pecho desnudo, se separó y la miro con una ardiente mirada.

-¿estas…?

-vuelve hacerme tuya, Draco.

Él sonrió antes de darle un casto beso. Al separarse, la tomo en sus brazos y la coloco con cuidado en la cama.

-te me has adelantado, así que me toca emparejar las cosas. –comento recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo esbelto y tonificado de su prometida.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero mantuvo toda su atención a él mientras se desvestía. Ella contemplo su musculoso torso y su abdominales bien definido. El cuerpo de Draco había cambiado mucho, ya no era el chico escuálido de años atrás.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la gran cama mientras que Draco se acercó y se arrodillo frente a ella. Sosteniendo ambos lados de su rostro, Draco la miro con amor y pasión, pero sin decirle nada la beso. Hermione gimió en sus besos, enterrando sus manos en su cabello.

-te extrañado tanto. –jadeo Draco.

-tócame. –gimió Hermione anhelando su toque.

Sin vacilación, Draco movió las manos hacia las caderas de ella y la acaricio. Subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho. Hermione gimió al sentir su cálida mano jugar con uno y luego con otro. Draco le dio un casto beso antes de darle una ardiente y hambrienta mirada.

-acuéstate en el centro de la cama. –ordeno con la voz ronca.

Hermione lo miro por un momento hasta que se arrastró al centro de la cama y se acostó mirando a Draco, expectante.

-eres tan hermosa que estoy luchando por no tomarte como un desaforado.

Hermione se relamió los labios, excitada.

-hazlo.

Draco ladeo una sexi sonrisa mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

-aunque me tientas a perder el control no lo hare, cariño. Yo decidiré cuando hacerlo. –susurro a su oído antes de darle un casto beso.

Hermione se estremeció.

-¿me harás esperar? –le pregunto al mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco estrecho sus manos con la de ella, sujetándola arriba de su cabeza mientras que las rodilla se encontraron en medio de sus piernas.

-lo necesario para que sepas que yo tengo el control de ahora en adelante.

-eso no es justo. –rezongo Hermione con las cejas fruncida.

-tu y yo hemos aprendido que la vida no es justa. –respondió Draco con una sonrisa. –Pero te puedo asegurar que te gustara lo que hare… -prometió. – ¿Confías en mí?

-lo hago. Sé que nunca me harías daño. –respondió sin titubeo.

Sin decir nada más, Draco la beso demandante robándole el aliento. Al separarse continúo besándola por el cuello hasta acercarse a sus pechos. Hermione jadeo al sentir su cálida boca endureciendo sus pezones mientras que su mano acariciaba su cuerpo. Desde de su pecho bajando por la cintura hasta meter su mano debajo de su braga. Con su pulgar acaricio el centro de su clítoris, sintiendo lo suave, húmedo y resbaladizo que se encontraba ya mientras que otro dedo los deslizo adentro.

Hermione cerró los ojos entregándose por completo al exquisito tratamiento que Draco le hacia su cuerpo.

-cariño, estas tan estrecha como la primera vez. –gimió Draco con satisfacción al sentir los musculo ceñirse en su dedo.

-Draco… -jadeo Hermione al sentir como Draco movía sus dedos entorno de su clítoris, tocando el lugar correcto. Tensando todo su cuerpo con anhelo de llegar a la cima del éxtasis.

Sin titubeo, Draco continúo frotando su sensible manojo de nervio más rápido, más exigente. Los jadeos de Hermione se volvieron más cortos y agudos.

-córrete para mí, Hermione. Córrete. –le ordeno Draco.

Hermione arqueo la espalda, gritando del puro placer. Draco con deleite, ahogo su gemido con un beso. Al separarse ella lo miro con ojos resplandeciente.

-te necesito, Draco.

-todavía no, cariño. Quiero saborearte primero. –respondió mientras le quito la braga y coloco sus manos en sus rodilla, separándola, dejándola completamente expuesta a él.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero solo pudo jadear al sentir la lengua de Draco sobre su clítoris y sus pliegues. Ella se aferró al cabello de él, pero sin lastimarlo. Draco continuo saboreando, mordisqueando y atormentándola. Su lengua entraba y salía hasta que él se detuvo cuando sintió nuevamente la tensión de Hermione por todo su cuerpo cuando estaba por llegar a un segundo clímax.

-no… Draco. No te detengas. –suplico la castaña.

-calma, cariño. Recuerda que yo estoy al mando. –dijo Draco quitándose el bóxer. –esta vez te correrás teniéndome dentro de ti.

Hermione se mordió los labios al ver su pene grande, grueso y muy excitado.

-es hora de hacerle recordar a tu cuerpo de que me perteneces, Hermione. –comento Draco cerniéndose sobre ella y colocándose en medio de sus piernas. -¿está bien? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-si… -murmuro Hermione con voz enronquecida. Expectante y excitada.

-eres mía, Hermione. –afirmo Draco mientras se hundía lentamente dentro de su pliegue.

Hermione abrió más las piernas permitiéndole que la penetraras hasta lo profundo. Aferrándose con las manos a los musculosos brazos de Draco, Hermione gimió con placer por la invasión permitida.

-mírame, leona. Mira cómo te hago mía. –exigió Draco apenas conteniéndose de correrse antes que la castaña.

-Draco… -jadeo Hermione mirándolo con anhelo.

Draco reclamo sus labios, besándola, dominándola como lo hacía con su cuerpo. Mientras la penetraba cada vez más duro, su mano acariciaba su pecho, su cintura hasta llegar al manojo nervioso de su clítoris, provocándola cada vez más. Hermione arqueo su cadera para tener un contacto más profundo con las embestidas de él.

-por favor… -suplico al sentir una desesperación intensa por ser libre.

-córrete, cariño. Córrete para mí. –ordeno, penetrándola hasta el fondo.

Hermione se dejó llevar por la acalorada y excitante sensación del placer, gritando el nombre de su prometido. Un par de embestida después, Draco la siguió alcanzando su propia liberación, derramándose en su interior.

Derrumbándose con cuidado sobre Hermione, Draco apoyo su cabeza con la de ella mientras los dos regulaban su respiración.

-mi corazón está en tus manos, leona. –dijo Draco reincorporándose y mirándola fijamente.

-y la mía en las tuyas, serpiente. –comento Hermione acariciándole la mejilla con cariño. –gracias por esta noche.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-todavía no he terminado, solo estaba comenzando. –aseguro embistiéndola nuevamente.

Hermione gimió, pero ladeo una sonrisa.

-¿estas tratando de recuperar el tiempo?

-definitivamente. Y para eso necesitaremos estar siempre juntos y aprovechar cada oportunidad para hacerte mía. –aseguro Draco moviéndose lentamente adentro y afuera.

Hermione pasó los brazos sobre su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Los dos se miraron con mucha intensidad, amor y pasión.

-entonces, vuélveme hacer tuya, Draco... Posee mi cuerpo como ya posees mi corazón y mente.

Sin vacilación así lo hizo Draco durante toda la noche hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos con un suspiro de satisfacción.


	10. Corrigiendo una Decisión

**Grimmauld Place**

Respirando profundamente Ginny tocó el timbre con la esperanza de encontrar a Harry siendo fin de semana. Desde que había escuchado a sus hermanos en la casa de sus padres emocionado que Hermione había regresado después de tanto tiempo, la pelirroja tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la castaña y la única persona que sabía que podía comunicarse era con Harry; ya que sus hermanos no querían ayudarla.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a Astoria. La castaña entrecerró la mirada al reconocerla.

-Weasley. –saludo con frialdad. -¿Qué quieres?

Ginny sorprendida de haber sido recibida por la castaña en la casa de Harry tan temprano, se dio de cuenta que la bruja estaba esperando que le respondiera.

-yo… yo he venido hablar con Harry. Necesito hablar con él. –respondió nerviosa.

Astoria frunció las cejas.

-¿vienes a causar problemas?... porque si es así mejor vuelve de a donde viniste.

-no, no vengo a causarle problema a nadie. Solo quiero hablar con Harry. –aseguro Ginny inquieta de que la castaña le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Astoria la miro por un momento, evaluándola hasta que asintió.

-bien. Entra.

Ginny la siguió hasta la sala.

-Harry no está, pero pronto llegara. Mientras tanto espéralo aquí. –le comento señalando el sillón. –te ofrezco algo. ¿Café? ¿Jugo?

-café está bien, gracias.

Astoria asintió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ginny la miro con atención. Sorprendiéndose de que Astoria vistiera ropa muggle, T-shirt turquesa y pantalón jean negro. Y más sorprendida al ver que la bruja sabía manejarse bien en la cocina para proceder de una familia rica.

-Tori, cariño. Recuérdame porque le prestamos Kreacher a los Malfoy. –decía Harry entrando con una bolsa de comida, pero se detuvo al ver a la pelirroja en la sala. –Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? –siseo molesto.

Ginny no pudo responderle, paralizada al escucharlo hablarle así.

-tranquilo, Harry. Weasley ha venido hablar contigo. –respondió Astoria colocando el café en la mesita frente a la pelirroja. –yo me encargare de esto. Mientras tú hablas con Weasley. –dijo agarrando la bolsa de comida.

Harry frunció las cejas, pero asintió. Astoria se fue dejándolo solos.

-dime, Ginny. ¿De qué quieres hablar tan temprano conmigo? –le pregunto sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

Ginny se removió incomoda. Tomando un trago de café antes de hablar, ella lo miro avergonzada.

-yo… yo he querido hablar contigo desde que regrese, pero la verdad es que todavía no me había armado de valor hasta ahora. –Harry frunció las cejas. –yo quería disculparme contigo por el daño que te cause y a Hermione con la poción que te di para que actuaras como sucedió ese día…

-Ginny…

-no, déjame terminar de hablar y después échame si quieres. –suplico al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba muy molesto. –por favor, Harry. Por favor…

-está bien, te escucho.

Ginny asintió.

-me equivoque contigo. Actué mal e hice cosas que no me enorgullezco de reconocer, pero lo hago. Por muy molesta que estaba en ese momento no debí embrujarte y tampoco debí hacerle daño a Hermione. Malfoy tenía razón cuando me acuso de que nunca iba a revelarte la verdad de lo que había hecho contigo.

Harry apretó los labios, formando una línea en la boca.

-en ese momento me preocupaba perderte, pero no me di de cuenta el gran daño que no solo te hice a ti y a Hermione, sino a mi familia. No medí las consecuencias de mis actos hasta que fue demasiado tarde y le rompí el corazón a mi familia… ver la mirada de decepción de mis padres me devasto como nada. –aseguro con la voz ronca, tratando de no llorar. –aun el día de hoy no puedo soportar ver la miradas de mis padres por mucho tiempo sin temor de volver a ver esa mirada que me dieron hace años atrás, aunque me han perdonado por haberlos defraudado. –dijo haciendo un amague de sonrisa. –Harry estoy realmente arrepentida de haberte defraudado y haberte hecho daño. Estoy arrepentida de haberme dejado llevar por mis ideas y haberte dado la espalda así como lo hice con Hermione. Yo perdí mi camino y casi me estaba volviendo lo que tanto aborrecía. Me equivoque y realmente lo siento de verdad, Harry. Lo siento mucho. Y aunque no me puedas perdonar, necesitaba decirte esto. Necesitaba que me escucharas. –afirmo Ginny con sinceridad.

Harry lo miro evaluándola hasta que suspiro.

-no puedo negar que por mucho tiempo te odie por todo el daño que me hiciste. No solo atentaste contra mí sino que también lo hiciste con mi querida hermana. No puedo negar que estuve por mucho tiempo tentado a buscarte para que pagaras por lo que tú y tu hermano habían hecho. Quería venganza de que personas como tú, tu hermano y muchos otros, Hermione decidió alejarse para protegerme, para proteger a Draco y a todos sus seres queridos. Pero debes dar gracias a Merlín que siempre hubo personas que me detuvieron, no porque le agradabas sino porque siempre me recordaban a tus padres y a tus hermanos. Ellos no se merecían seguir sufriendo por ti y por Ron, no merecían que les rompiera el corazón una vez más al verlos ustedes en Azkaban. Solo por eso no actúen en consecuencia, Ginny.

La pelirroja asintió avergonzada y triste.

-entiendo que no merezco perdón, Harry.

-aunque no lo merezcas, te perdono Ginny. –aseguro Harry sorprendiendo a la bruja.

-¿Qué?

Harry asintió.

-quiero ser libre, Ginny. Y solo lo lograre perdonando y olvidado todo lo resentimiento que he tenido contra ti y contra tu hermano. La verdad es que de ahora en adelante no me interesa lo que hagas tu o tu hermano. Si de verdad estas arrepentida y te has dado cuenta de tus errores, te felicito y espero que puedas ser feliz, pero si esto es una farsa entonces te advierto que no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya una próxima vez. –afirmo Harry sin titubear.

Ginny lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida. Pero ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias, Harry. Gracias por perdonarme. Ya verás que con el tiempo demostrare que he sido sincera en mi arrepentimiento. –dijo colocando la taza vacía en la mesa, levantándose.

-espero que sea así, Ginny.

-antes de irme quería pedirte el favor de que me permitieras comunicarme y hablar con Hermione… yo…

-no, lo siento. No puedo hacer eso, Ginny.

-entiendo que no confíes en mí, pero yo solo quiero pedirle perdón. Solo eso.

-no, no lo hare. Hace poco recuperamos a Hermione, no quiero que la afectes con tu presencia. El que yo te haya perdonado no significa que permitiré que te acerques a Hermione. No me arriesgare. Lo siento. –aseguro Harry mirándola con frialdad.

-está bien, entiendo. –acepto la pelirroja con resignación. –de nuevo te agradezco por haberme escuchado y por haberme perdonado. –dijo ladeando una sincera sonrisa. –deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, Harry.

-gracias, Ginny.

Despidiéndose pelirroja, Harry se quedó pensativo por la conversación.

-¿crees de verdad que se ha arrepentido? –pregunto Astoria apareciendo con una bandeja de comida.

Harry se encogió de hombro.

-no lo sé, solo espero que por su bien y la de su familia sea así. Pero definitivamente no me arriesgare que se acerque a Hermione. –aseguro.

-¿le advertirás a Hermione sobre las intenciones de Weasley?

Harry frunció las cejas.

-aunque no me gustaría molestarla, creo que es mejor de que esté enterada.

Astoria apoyo su decisión.

Tratando de olvidar su incomoda visita, los dos desayunaron antes de seguir con sus planes de fin de semana.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Dos días antes de la boda, Harry con apoyos de todos sus amigos organizaron una reunión como despedida de su hermana y amigo en su casa. Por lo que estando reunidos disfrutaban de la tranquila tarde.

-entonces Hermione, ya tienes pensado que hacer después de la luna de miel. –pregunto Pansy mientras agarraba la copa que le ofrecía Adrián.

-Pansy, ¿Qué clases de pregunta le haces a Jean? ¡Estás hablando de Jean!... por el amor de Merlín, Jean siempre tiene un plan… o me equivoco, Jean. –dijo Theo mirando a la castaña con burla.

Hermione rodo los ojos, pero sonrió al igual que sus amigos.

-aunque te burles, Theo. Pues tengo planes, pero todavía nada en concreto… la verdad es que con tantas cosas que ha pasado, pues he decidido vivir un día a la vez. –respondió la castaña con sinceridad.

-pero entonces, no has pensado por dónde empezar por lo menos. –pregunto Daphne extrañada.

-sí, he pensado en aceptar la oferta de McGonagall. Me gusta la idea de poder compartir mis conocimientos y todo lo que he aprendido en pociones en todo este tiempo, pero tengo algunas dudas de aceptar.

-principalmente por como lo tomara la comunidad mágica, ¿verdad? –comento Luna.

Hermione asintió.

-aunque entiendo tus reserva, Hermione. Creo que deberías aceptar la oferta. –aseguro Zabini. –no puedes seguir tomando tus decisiones basándote bajo las opiniones de los demás, especialmente cuando todos sabemos que bien o mal que hagas la comunidad seguirá hablando.

-Blaise tiene razón, Hermione. No puedes seguir actuando según lo que la comunidad le parezca bien. Debes volver a ser la misma leona luchadora que siempre ha sido. Que haces lo que cree correcto, sin importarle un bledo lo que diga la gente… siempre has sido hacia lo demás como jodete y yo haré lo que quiera… no tan condescendiente como lo eres ahora. –comento Harry con firmeza.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar sus últimas palabras. .

-así que yo le decía jodete como mi actitud.

-siempre. –dijeron al unísono todos, soltando una carcajada.

Hermione ladeo una cálida sonrisa mirando a cada uno de sus amigos hasta detener su mirada en Draco. Él sonrió con picardía.

-ya está decidido. Es hora de presentar mi renuncia y hablar con McGonagall. –murmuro para que solo ella lo escuchara, sorprendiéndola.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, sus amigos continuaron con la charla.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Sonriendo por una broma de los gemelos, Hermione se dirigió al baño. Al salir se encontró con Zabini.

-felicidades por el triunfo del viernes, Blaise.

-gracias Hermione. –respondió el moreno con una sonrisa forzada.

La castaña asintió, extrañada.

-¿te sucede algo? ¿Está todo bien?

Blaise lo miro con seriedad.

-no sé si hago bien decirte pero Weasley, la pelirroja me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué ella te pidió que hablaras conmigo? ¿Por qué no le dijo a alguno de sus hermanos?

Blaise bufo.

-yo también le hice la misma pregunta la semana pasada. La pelirroja me dijo que conocía a sus hermanos y sabía que ninguno de ellos te diría nada para no disgustarte. Así que se le ocurrió la genial idea de que yo si lo haría.

-¿y porque aceptaste? –le pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-esa pelirroja puede ser una molestia cuando se lo propone. Desde el principio de esta semana empezó a molestarme. La amenace con despedirla si seguía molestando, pero no se rindió. Así que para sacármela de encima, acepte… -respondió con una muesca de disgusto.

Hermione asintió.

-Ginny ya le había pedido a Harry que quería hablar conmigo, pero Harry le dijo que no lo permitiría.

Blaise frunció las cejas.

-entonces estas enterada… ¿Por qué la pelirroja me pidió que te dijera?

-seguramente pensó que Harry no me diría. –respondió la castaña encogiéndose de hombro. –y bueno, tuvo razón al pensarlo. Harry no estaba muy contento de decírmelo.

-¿y qué has pensado sobre Weasley? ¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-lo más fácil sería ignorarla y seguir mi camino. Pero…

-no es lo tuyo. –le interrumpió Blaise con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió.

-así es, el asunto es que Draco no me permitirá acercarme a Ginny. Ya sabes…

-bueno es entendible después todo lo que ella y su hermano causaron. Especialmente a ti.

-sí, lo sé. Pero aun así quiero hablar con ella y cerrar ese círculo de mi vida. Además puedo asegurarme de que ella de verdad esta arrepentida y no solo un plan para hacerle daño a Harry o a mí.

-el problema es que en dos días te iras y cuando regreses estarás en Hogwarts. Ahí la directora no permitirá que la pelirroja se acerque y estoy seguro que Draco buscara una forma para estar contigo en el colegio; lo que reducirá tu encuentro con Weasley. –aseguro.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

-tienes razón. Bueno ya veré que hago.

Blaise frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué opina Draco de esto? ¿No se molestara?

Hermione sonrió.

-lo está, pero lo superara.

Blaise enarco una ceja.

-¿no crees que le has dado suficiente infierno a Draco para seguir haciéndolo?

-no lo puedo evitar hacer cuando quiere mantenerme en una burbuja, aun cuando hemos aprendido que nadie puede proteger a nadie a pesar de que queramos con todo nuestro ser.

-es verdad. –apoyo.

Hermione sonrió.

-bueno, ya que me has dicho lo que quería Ginny. Te podrás deshacer de su molesta presencia. –comento con burla.

-no fue nada gracioso tenerla encima. –aseguro Blaise con un bufido.

-me lo puedo imaginar. –dijo Hermione divertida.

-¿Qué te puedes imaginar? –pregunto Draco acercándose, mirando con curiosidad a los dos.

-Blaise me estaba contando que se vio acosado esta semana por… –respondía Hermione

-por una loca chica. –termino de decir Blaise.

Hermione arqueo una ceja mientras que Draco sonrió.

-si tuvieras una novia, te ayudaría a espantar a algunas locas que están detrás de ti todo el tiempo. –aseguro el rubio.

Blaise bufo.

-no, gracias. Me la puedo seguir arreglando solo.

Draco continúo sonriendo, pero miro a su prometida.

-las chicas te están esperando arriba. No sé qué tiene planeado para ti, pero creo que deberías prepararte para cualquiera locura que Pansy y las chicas hayan preparado.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-conociéndolas, me tomare un trago de Whisky antes de subir.

Los chicos sonrieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Sede del equipo de Quidditch, Arpías de Holyhead**

**Oficina de Blaise Zabini**

El mago bufo al escuchar la puerta se tocada.

-pasa, Weasley.

La bruja entro con una mirada muy ansiosa.

-siéntate.

Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada por su tono cortante, pero lo obedeció. Blaise arqueo una ceja, divertido de molestarla.

-bien, pelirroja. Hermione está dispuesta escucharte.

Ginny frunció las cejas.

-hay un pero, ¿verdad?

Blaise asintió.

-Draco no permitirá que te acerques. No confía en ti. Y tampoco lo hace, Potter… bueno no lo podrías culpar con todo lo que sucedió años atrás.

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé. –comento con tristeza.

-lo lamento, pelirroja. Pero creo que tendrás que conformarte que Hermione está dispuesta a escucharte, solo tendrás que esperar cuando pueda darse la ocasión…

Ginny bufo.

-¿a quién quieres engañar? lo más seguro es que será nunca. Harry, Malfoy y aun su familia y amigos no permitirán ponerla en riesgo por mucho que todo se calme… ¿o me equivoco? –afirmo sin titubear.

Blaise sabía que no podía negarlo.

-no, no te equivocas.

-¿entonces tendré que aceptar la situación? –dijo con amargura.

-así es, Weasley. –comento Blaise sin dulcificar las palabras.

-no puedo aceptarlo, no podré vivir así. Esto será con un bache en mi vida… cada día que pasa y que pasara recordare este ciclo sin terminar con Hermione. Y aunque estoy contenta que Hermione está dispuesta a escucharme, no podré vivir conmigo misma sin disculparme con ella en persona. –aseguro Ginny con sinceridad.

Blaise bufo.

-¿y qué quieres que haga, Weasley? Suficiente te hice de lechuza y le entregue el mensaje a Hermione… además tú te buscaste esta situación. Nadie más que tú, tiene la culpa. –comento Blaise sin dulcificar las palabras.

-¿piensas que no lo sé? ¿Crees que me siento orgullosa de todo lo que le hice a Hermione y a Harry?... cada vez que miro hacia atrás me da vergüenza como actué. Como hice las cosas. No le di la oportunidad a Harry, a Hermione. Ni siquiera alguno de ustedes. ¿Crees que no sé qué pido demasiado cuando en realidad no me lo merezco? –exclamo molesta mientras se levanta de la silla. –Gracias, Blaise por haber hablado con Hermione… te di mi palabra que no te molestaría y lo cumpliré. –comento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Blaise bufo, levantándose.

-espera, Pelirroja.

Ginny se giró, con los ojos cristalizado. Tratando de no llorar.

-¿de verdad te cansaste de hacer estupideces o solo es para agradar a tu familia? ¿Crees que podrás controlarte teniendo a Hermione de frente y no hacer alguna estupidez? –pregunto Blaise con una mortal seriedad.

La pelirroja la miro con ira.

-amo a mi familia, pero no lo hago por ellos. Y si, si estoy cansada de hacer estupideces. Lo estoy desde hace años atrás cuando me di cuenta que por mi inmadurez y mi falta de comprensión puse a Hermione paralitica. Fue mi culpa que ella no volvió a caminar. –aseguro con sus ojos lagrimeando.

Blaise percibió que la ira y la decepción que reflejaba Ginny en sus ojos eran contra ella misma. Al mismo tiempo dándose cuenta que la pelirroja no sabía que Hermione estaba sana.

-bien, pelirroja. Te daré la oportunidad que necesitas para que cierres las heridas del pasado, pero te advierto que si has mentido con todo lo que has dicho, yo mismo me encargare de ti. Y te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti, por más que me caigan muy bien tus hermanos. –aseguro Blaise con frialdad ante la atónita mirada de Ginny.

Recuperándose de la sorpresiva ayuda voluntaria del mago, Ginny sonrió.

-está bien. Te prometo que me comportare.

-espero que sea así, Weasley.

-te doy mi palabra que lo hare, Zabini. –aseguro con solemnidad.

Blaise asintió con las cejas fruncida.

-mañana es la única oportunidad que tendrás.

-¿mañana? Pero mañana es la boda de Hermione. –comento sorprendida.

-así es, habrá muchas personas importantes. Familias, amigos y algunos invitados importante de la comunidad, así como reporteros. Nadie se atreverá a echarte si vas conmigo.

-y también te aseguras de que no cometeré ninguna tontería sin pagar un alto precio, ¿verdad? –comento Ginny con las cejas fruncida.

Blaise asintió con seriedad.

-nunca me arriesgaría hacer algo sin asegurarme de no salir mal parado. Y definitivamente tu eres voluble para arriesgarme hacerlo de otra forma. –aseguro con sinceridad.

-entiendo y lo comprendo. –afirmo.

-bueno si de verdad estas segura de esto, nos encontraremos aquí a las 6 30. Así que tienes hasta mañana para arrepentirte si piensas hacer alguna estupidez y no pensar en las consecuencia. –aseguro el mago volviéndose a sentar.

-no lo hare, te doy mi palabra. Nos veremos mañana, Zabini. –afirmo Ginny saliendo de la oficina.

-Draco y Harry me querrán matar. –murmuro para sí mismo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Mansión Malfoy**

Apoyando en la baranda de su balcón, Draco admiraba el paisaje nocturno que le permitía ver la luz de la luna. Era su última noche como soltero.

-reflexionando sobre todas las decisiones que has tomado hasta ahora, Malfoy. –siseo una voz femenina tenebrosa entre la sombra.

Draco se giró hacia donde procedía la voz con la piel erizada.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién eres? –pregunto preocupado, pero manteniendo una postura erguida.

La persona salió de la sombra, permitiéndose ver.

-me has conocido antes, Malfoy… -respondió la bruja cubierta con una capa negra. –o al menos por medio de los recuerdos de tu otro yo. –afirmo, quitándose la capucha.

Draco se quedó paralizado al ver a Hermione, pero más mayor y con una presencia más oscura que su prometida. Ella le ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-veo que sin importar en que tiempo me presente, sigo causando esa misma impresión. –comento divertida.

Draco lo miro a la defensiva.

-tranquilo, Malfoy. No te hare nada… -aseguro mirándolo a los ojos. –por ahora.

Draco frunció las cejas, mirándola con atención.

-¿Qué sucedió en el futuro para que desees matarme?

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-veo que no has pensado en las consecuencia de lo que hizo tuyo en mi tiempo cuando vino a prevenirte de lo que sucedería con mi yo... –anunciaba.

-¿Qué consecuencia? ¿Qué consecuencia he creado? –le interrumpió Draco, pálido.

-tú no has creado nada, sino tu yo de mi tiempo, Malfoy. –aseguro.

-¿tu tiempo? ¿Por qué no dices nuestro tiempo? –pregunto Draco confundido, pero manteniendo su actitud defensiva.

Hermione bufo, molesta.

-por lo visto, tanto tu como tu yo de mi tiempo se le olvido el pequeño detalle sobre jugar al viaje en el tiempo.

Draco frunció las cejas. Ella volvió a bufar.

-cuando juegas con el tiempo, te la devolverá. Tu yo de mi tiempo, pensó que volviendo a mi tiempo cambiaria los sucesos que vivimos, pero se equivocó. Solo creo paradojas en el tiempo. Muchas para mi mal gusto y he tenido que eliminarla para mi seguridad.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-en una me habías traicionado, en otra intentaste matarme pero logre evitarlo y me alié con mi padre, conquistando el mundo mágico, en otra te alias conmigo e intentamos destruir a mi padre, pero solo nos volvimos parte de sus planes. En otra estabas apoyándome, pero Harry te asesina y en represaría yo me vuelvo oscura mucho antes de mi tiempo. Y así sucesivamente como ha pasado en este tiempo.

-has dicho que lo has eliminado… ¿Todas? ¿Has eliminado todas las paradojas?

-casi, solo falta este. –respondió sin titubeo.

-¿Por qué?

-no me arriesgare que algunas de esas paradoja llegue a mi tiempo y compliques las cosas. Así que es mejor eliminarla antes de que alguien ingeniosamente se le ocurra una forma de afectar mi tiempo, sin afectar el suyo y me elimine.

-entonces, ¿has venido a matarme?; ya que este tiempo empezó conmigo, por mi decisión. –pregunto Draco mirándola con firmeza y sin temor.

-de todas las paradoja que he presenciado, este parece más o menos prometedor. Pero aun así debo eliminarlo.

-¿entonces porque lo piensas tanto y no me matas de una vez por toda?

Hermione lo miro sin expresión alguna. Evaluándolo.

-porque pienso en mí. –respondió con sinceridad.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**Hola, saludos a todos lo que me han seguido a lo largo de esta historia. **

**Quiero agradecerles de ante mano todo sus apoyos y comentarios constructivos en esta historia que esta pronto ha terminar. **

**Sé que me ha tomado mucho tiempo actualizando, lo siento mucho. Pero les aseguro que no dejare la historia sin finalizar. Tratare que antes de finalizar este año, terminare la historia como corresponde. **

**Se despide, _Malfoy-Granger_**


	11. La otra cara de la Moneda

Draco frunció las cejas, confundido.

-¿por ti? No entiendo.

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa. Pero Draco pudo percibir que era tristeza ocultándose en toda esa expresión.

-cuando estuve en el infierno, me imaginaba muchas cosas buenas para escapar de la realidad. Soñaba cosas que anhelaba que hubiera ocurrido, pero que no sucedía cuando despertaba de esa fantasía… En cada paradoja que visite siempre veía lo mismo, desconfianza, odio, venganza, todas llegaron a lo mismo, la sangre de inocentes y culpables corriendo en mis manos. Excepto aquí. –afirmo.

-y eso te hace dudar. –aseguro, no pregunto Draco con seriedad.

-especialmente tú me haces dudar. –comento Hermione con sinceridad.

-¿yo? Tú me odias, ¿porque yo te haría dudar? –pregunto el rubio con desconfianza.

Hermione sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

-no niego que he odiado a la mayorías de los tú, pero ha sido más que todo la patética actitud que siempre te mostraba ante mi desde el momento que descubrías quien era yo. Te volvías desconfiando, histérico, cobarde y hasta muchas veces actuabas como una rata.

Draco apretó los dientes.

-pero aquí, actuaste diferente en consecuencia de que el Malfoy de mi tiempo te visito. La pregunta que me hago es porque le diste a mi yo de este tiempo una oportunidad, porque no solo me asesinaste cuando tuviste su total confianza o mejor aún, porque no la dejaste en paz después de haberte librado de ella sin consecuencia graves. –pregunto Hermione intrigada.

Draco la miro por un momento, recordando todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su vida desde que su yo lo visito.

-cuando mi yo de tu tiempo me visito y me dio algunas de sus memorias, me asqueo lo que te vi hacer así como lo que yo hice. No podía entender nada de lo que hice y lo que en consecuencia te convertiste por mi culpa. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar contigo. No sabía cuál era la mejor opción. En ese momento te quería y parte de mi deseaba que las memorias solo hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a suceder como mi yo me revelo. Decidí a arriesgarme hacer las cosas correctamente, aun si era peligroso. Con el tiempo ese querer se intensifico a un amor genuino y profundo que se arraigó en mi corazón.

-pero aun así tuviste dudas de mi yo. Le tuviste miedo de lo que se podía convertir.

-no lo niego. Le temí, pero no a ella sino del poder que tu padre influía, aun muerto. –afirmo.

Hermione sonrió con aprobación en su mirada.

-me preguntaste porque no la deje en paz, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla. No puedo vivir sin ella, la amo. Y aunque me asesine y todo esto desaparezca. Al menos parte de mi yo, vivirá en paz de haberle dado la oportunidad a Hermione de ser una extraordinaria bruja sin tener que volverse oscura como sus antepasados o como tú. –dijo con toda sinceridad.

Hermione arqueo una ceja.

-me sorprendes que toda esa devoción que sientes por mi yo, no has decidido intentar detenerme para que no te quite lo más preciado.

-no soy estúpido. Sé que si quisieras podrías asesinarme con un solo movimiento de tu mano, sin esforzarte. Y yo no me voy a prestar para que juegues conmigo. Si me vas a asesinar, solo hazlo y punto. –aseguro. –pero antes dime, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta lo que mi yo hizo?

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

-me agradas, Malfoy. Mi yo es muy afortunada de tenerte. –afirmo levantando su mano izquierda contra él.

Sin tiempo a nada, Draco la miro, paralizado. Hermione se quitó la capa por completo. Levantando su varita con su mano derecha, Draco vio algunas marcas negras por su cuello y brazo.

-para proteger lo que más amo en mi vida, tuve que buscar los poderes más poderosos que existen en nuestro mundo. Y definitivamente pague el precio por querer expandir mis conocimientos. –le explico Hermione al ver su atención en su brazo.

Draco vio sus ojos con algunas manchitas rojas por usar la magia negra.

-Malfoy actuó erráticamente después de que le asesinara a su familia. Como si no explica que haciendo un largo viaje en el tiempo iba a cambiar las cosas en mi tiempo. … -comenzó a explicarle. –Fue muy estúpido al haberlo pensado y más al haberlo hecho. Así que cuando allano mi casa y desapareció por un corto tiempo para después entregarse fácilmente ante mí en su mansión, sospeche que algo estúpido había hecho.

me tomo un tiempo descubrir que había hecho en ese tiempo que desapareció hasta que encontré un inventario de todo lo que Malfoy había heredado. Entre las cosas que recibió fue un giratiempo modificado que su padre había pedido construir secretamente. Giratiempo que no encontré. Fue fácil deducir que tontería había hecho… Malfoy se le olvido el importante detalle de que hacer pequeñas modificaciones en un tiempo no equivale a lo mismo que un gran cambio; ya que lo único que crearía seria paradojas por el uso excesivo de la magia al intentar esos cambios. –aseguro con una mortal seriedad. –por suerte me di de cuenta y comencé a corregir esa nefasta decisión. Cada paradoja creada fue eliminada, una a una. –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. –aunque fue molesto lo que hizo Malfoy, no puedo negar que fue entretenido poder usar mis poderes de diferente formas. Pero es hora de regresar todo a su cauce… -afirmo. –algunas últimas palabras, Malfoy.

Draco que lo había estado escuchando con mucha atención, la miro a los ojos sin temor alguno.

-no tengo nada que decir, porque sería en vano. Ya que este tiempo nunca existió en realidad.

Hermione lo evaluó por un momento.

-te permitiré seguir con esta vida, Malfoy. No destruiré esta paradoja, todo lo contrario permitiré que sea la otra cara de la moneda de mi tiempo.

Draco la miro sorprendido.

-como dije me agradas y me gusta este tiempo que se creó. Para eso borrare las memorias que tu yo de mi tiempo te permitió ver y corregir de cierta manera el daño que hizo. –afirmo apuntando con su varita en la cabeza, saliendo una luz dorada.

Draco iba a gritar de dolor, pero Hermione lo silencio. El rubio cayó de rodilla al suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-cuando yo regrese a mi tiempo, no recordaras nada de lo que sucedió con tu otro yo o conmigo. Yo seré la única que sabrá que aparte de mi tiempo, hay un tiempo alternativo donde nuestro vida se ha reescrito para algo mejor de lo que yo y mis hijos merecimos en mi tiempo.

Draco se levantó con dificultad y la miro.

-las decisiones que tomes desde ahora en adelante se basara únicamente de lo que crees que es mejor, no por tus miedos a los recuerdos que viste sobre mí. –aseguro Hermione. –suerte, Malfoy. Espero que puedas darle a mi otro yo un mejor destino que lo a mí me toco forjar.

-¿estas segura de esto? –pregunto Draco mirándola con desconfianza.

Hermione sonrió.

-bien lo dijiste hace unos momentos, si te quisiera muerto no te hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, solo te hubiera eliminado y todas las paradoja de tu yo hubiera desaparecido. Pero una parte de mi deseaba esta vida para mí y mis hijos. Y aunque no lo viva yo, me sentiré bien al saber que en otro tiempo mis hijos y yo tuvimos la familia que siempre deseamos. –comento con sinceridad mientras sacaba un giratiempo y hacia algunas floritura con su varita. –adiós, Malfoy.

-adiós… Granger

Hermione lo miro ladeando una sincera sonrisa, desapareciendo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Mansión Malfoy**

**Día de la boda**

Desde muy temprano Narcisa e Isabella se aseguraron que todo estuviera en orden. La boda iba hacer oficiada por el ministro Kingsley en el hermoso jardín de la mansión que estaba rodeada por flores azules y blancas de primavera. El lago estaba detrás del arco del altar quedando una vista muy hermosa de fondo. El gran salón de la mansión había sido preparado para la recepción de la boda.

-tranquilízate, Draco. Es tu boda, no puedes arruinarlo. –susurro Harry a su lado al ver llegar a Blaise en compañía de Ginny.

-¿cómo espera que me tranquilice? –le pregunto a su padrino de boda con las cejas fruncidas. -¿Qué estupidez está pensando Blaise al traerla hoy aquí?

-él no está pensando… -comenzó a decir Astoria cuando la música de la entrada de la novia empezó a sonar.

Draco miro hacia el final del pasillo de flores, donde Hermione venía siendo escoltada por su padre. Draco se le olvido todo a su alrededor, conteniendo la respiración al verla con un hermoso y elegante vestido de novia, estilo griego. En opinión del rubio se veía más hermosa con la radiante sonrisa que ella le dedico, haciendo que brillara con una luz cálida que el siempre veían en ella desde que se conocieron.

Al reunirse frente al altar, los dos se miraron como si no existiera nadie más ahí.

-estas radiante. –susurro Draco mirándola intensamente con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver su mirada, al hacerla sentir como la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-y tú me dejaste sin aliento por unos segundos. –afirmo.

Draco ladeo una sexi sonrisa.

-entonces me asegurare más tarde de dejarte sin aliento por más de unos segundo. –prometió. Ella se sonrojo aún más.

Carraspeando, Kingsley le llamo la atención. Sonriendo, Draco estrecho su mano con Hermione y miraron al ministro mientras sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de trabajo sonreían sinceramente al ser testigo de su amor y su unión.

Iniciando con algunas palabras de protocolo, el ministro llevo a cabo el enlace de Draco y Hermione.

-Hermione Ryddle-Granger, no hay palabras que puedan describir todo lo que me haces sentir. Lo que me haces vivir con verte y tenerte a mi lado. Antes de ti no pensé que tendría que luchar por nada, pero desde la primera vez que te vi más como una amiga, no pude evitar desear con todas mis fuerzas que te quería solo para mí aun sabiendo todo lo que te tendríamos en contra… tu eres la persona que me inspira y me da valor para hacer cosas que normalmente un Slytherin como yo no haría. –aseguro Draco deslizando la sortija en el dedo de Hermione. –te amo, Leona.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente, aunque parpadeo un pocos los ojos evitando lagrimear por sus palabras. Agarrando la sortija de anillo que le ofrecía Harry, miro a Draco mientras le sostuvo su mano.

-Draco Malfoy Black, tu eres el único que me ha hecho sentir lo más grande y más preciado que pueda existir en este mundo. El amor. Eres el único que ha llegado a mí como un huracán en mi corazón, derribando todo muro y oscuridad. Eres quien me hace soñar y enfrentar el futuro sin miedo. Eres el único que me hace sentir viva con mariposas en el estómago. Él que me mira y me hace sentir como lo más maravilloso del mundo. –afirmo Hermione deslizando la sortija en el dedo de Draco. –Te amo, mi dragón de luz.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que Hermione últimamente había adoptado para él. Aunque sonrió.

El ministro hizo algunas florituras con su varita sobre sus manos, declarando a la pareja que estaban unidos oficialmente. Draco y Hermione se dieron su primer beso como pareja casada. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y silbaron con alegría. Los padrinos le dieron sus felicitaciones antes de escoltarlos por el pasillo mientras eran felicitados por todos.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver a Ginny en la boda, pero al ver a Blaise a su lado comprendió porque estaba ahí. Dándole un saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, ella junto a Draco se fueron a la biblioteca; ya que debían firmar el acta de matrimonio que el ministro oficio junto a sus testigos, Harry, Astoria, Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Luna.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Fred, George y Bill junto a sus esposas se acercaron a Ginny a saludarla.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ser la pareja de Blaise cuando ustedes dos no se tratan muy bien? –pregunto Angelina con curiosidad.

Ginny la miro avergonzada.

-yo convencí a Zabini de que me ayudara a hablar con Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto Bill con las cejas fruncida.

-porque sinceramente dudo que Blaise sea una persona fácil de convencer. –añadió George.

Ginny se sonrojo.

-yo… lo estuve persiguiendo durante la semana para que me ayudara. Él me amenazo con despedirme y encargarse de arruinar mi carrera, pero no me importo y lo seguí molestando hasta que acepto ayudarme a regañadientes.

Sus hermanos sonrieron.

-definitivamente no has perdido el toque de ser una Weasley. –aseguro George.

-pobre Blaise, seguro que fuiste su tormento semanal. –dijo Fred divertido.

Angelina y Alicia sonrieron.

-ahora entiendo porque estabas tan pendiente de sus movimientos. –comento Alicia.

-aunque prepárate, dudo que Blaise no se quede quieto sin vengarse por lo que le hiciste. –aseguro Angelina.

-es verdad, Blaise es un obseso del control. Y definitivamente esto no estuvo bajo su control. Se vengara. –apoyo Alicia.

Ginny lo miro preocupada.

-tranquila, Ginny. Sé que podrás con esto. –aseguro Fred.

-solo asegúrate que valga la pena lo que vas hacer hoy. –aconsejo George con seriedad.

-lo hare, se los prometo. –afirmo.

Sus hermanos y cuñadas asintieron.

-puedo preguntarles algo, ¿Por qué no me dijeron que Hermione volvió a caminar?

-pensamos que no te interesaba nada de ella. –respondió Fleur.

-por supuesto que me interesaba saber y preguntar sobre ella, pero tenía miedo de saber al mismo tiempo por eso solo prestaba atención de todo lo que decían de ella desde que regreso. –comento con sinceridad.

-bueno hermanita, espero que puedas arreglar las cosas con Hermione. –le deseo, Bill.

-gracias, Bill. Yo también lo espero. –aseguro con esperanza.

-disculpen por interrumpirlos… -dijo Neville llegando junto a Daphne. –Hola, Ginny. –saludo con una sonrisa cortes.

-Hola, Neville. –respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de mirar a la rubia.

-te presento a mi prometida Daphne Greengrass. –dijo Neville orgulloso estrechando a la rubia contra él.

-Weasley. –dijo Daphne extendiendo su mano.

Sin dudar, la pelirroja se la estrecho.

-Greengrass. –saludo Ginny sin ningún tipo de desdén.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al terminar de firmar el acta y quedarse solos en la biblioteca, Draco le cuestiono a Blaise sobre su acompañante, seguidos por sus amigos.

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre traer a esa Weasley a la boda de nuestros amigos? –le pregunto Pansy molesta.

-¿en qué estabas pensando, Blaise? –le pregunto Harry molesto.

Hermione que vio lo tenso que se encontraba el moreno, sin saber que responder, fue quien le respondió a su hermano.

-Ginny le pidió que me dijera que quería hablar conmigo, quiere disculparse.

-¿y porque aceptaste hacerle eses favor? –le pregunto Harry.

-mejor aún, ¿Por qué la trajiste hoy aquí? –cuestiono Draco.

Todos miraron con las cejas fruncidas a Zabini, excepto Luna y Hermione.

-yo se lo pedí a Blaise. Ya que después de hoy no creo que hubiera ninguna oportunidad de hablar con Ginny.

-¿estás loca? –le dijo Pansy mirándola con incredulidad. – ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante idea?

-no estoy loca, solo quiero hablar con Ginny y asegurarme que de verdad esta arrepentida. Y que mejor día para hablar que hoy.

-es verdad, hay muchas personas en la celebración. Dudo sinceramente que esa comadreja se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez frente a todos. –apoyo Theo.

-así es, es por eso que acepte traerla. –aseguro Blaise con seriedad. –además, antes de venir aquí me asegure de quitarle su varita y de que firmara un contrato donde tiene toda la de perder si no la cumple.

-aunque no me guste nada de esto, Hermione. Entiendo porque quieres hacerlo. –afirmo Harry. –solo ten cuidado de ella cuando hablas. –aconsejo con preocupación.

Hermione le sonrió con cariño.

-lo hare, no te preocupes, Harry.

Tranquilizando a todos sus amigos, Hermione les pidió que las dejaran a solas con su ahora esposo, Draco.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a todos sobre Ginny? –le pregunto Draco con curiosidad, más que molestia.

Hermione sonrió.

-las excusas que iba a utilizar Blaise no hubieran logrado convencer a nuestros amigos de las razones porque decidió ayudar a Ginny.

Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué Blaise acepto ayudar a la Weasley?

-creo que Blaise está interesado en ella. Aunque dudo seriamente que él se haya dado de cuenta.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-pues si es verdad, que mal gusto de Blaise. –aseguro con asco. –aunque pobre desgraciado si ella se da de cuenta de su interés… esa Weasley lo castraría de una sola vez. –dijo burlón.

-Draco no seas malvado. –dijo Hermione sonriendo, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

Draco la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía.

-recuerda que te gusta lo malvado de mí, señora Malfoy.

-lo recuerdo muy bien, señor Malfoy. –afirmo Hermione sonriendo antes de besarlo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de haber salido de la biblioteca y dejar solos a la feliz pareja, Harry, Astoria, Blaise y los demás se acercaron a los Weasley mientras esperaban a sus amigos.

-¿Quién apoya en las apuesta? –pregunto George.

-¿sobre qué? –pregunto Daphne confundida.

-¿lo están haciendo o no? –comento Fred con una sonrisa pícara.

Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron, Harry y Adrián hicieron una mueca de asco mientras la mayoría de los chicos sonrieron.

-¿es que no tienen otra cosa que poner de apuesta? –pregunto Adrián con disgusto.

-sí, deberían tener un poco de respeto a mi hermana.

-no sé porque le molestan, solo es una inocente apuesta. –comento George con una sonrisa inocente. Algunos bufaron.

-¿entonces harás lo mismo cuando le suceda a tu hermana? –le pregunto Fleur arqueando una ceja.

Ginny se sonrojo mientras sus hermanos hicieron caras de asco. Sus amigos se echaron a reír. Pero antes que pudieran decir algo más, Astoria anuncio la presencia de los recién casados.

-¿no creen que se ven fabulosos? –pregunto Astoria con admiración y cariño.

-lo son. –respondieron algunos sonriendo mientras veían como algunos invitados felicitaban a la parejas.

Ginny miro a la pareja con mucha atención mientras ellos saludaban y recibían las felicitaciones de todos sus invitados. La pelirroja sonrió con sinceridad al ver la felicidad reflejada en Hermione en toda su expresión al estar con el amor de su vida.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Siguiendo la organización que habían hecho Narcisa junto a sus amigas, se llevó a cabo la recepción de la boda. Desde el primer baile, tomarse fotos, hacer brindis, dar algunas palabras del padrino y amigos de la pareja, así como lo de sus padres. Cuando se habían asegurado de haber prestado su atención a sus invitados, Draco y Hermione se acercaron a su grupo de amigos más íntimo.

-pensé que ya se estaban olvidando de nosotros. –dijo Theo en broma.

-aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo. –comento Draco con una sonrisa.

-especialmente al más sensible de todo. –añadió Hermione haciendo sonreír a sus amigos.

Todos sus amigos la felicitaron. Cuando Hermione se acercó a Ginny, ella la miro nerviosa.

-Hermione, yo… felicitaciones. Espero que seas muy feliz como te lo mereces. –dijo la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos.

La castaña asintió.

-gracias, Ginny. –respondió Hermione sin mostrar ninguna expresión. –Blaise me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

-sí, es verdad.

-muy bien, entonces vamos a fuera. –dijo la castaña señalando hacia el jardín.

La pelirroja asintió, caminando delante de Hermione bajo la atenta mirada de todos los amigos de la castaña.

-está bien, Ginny dime lo que querías hablar conmigo. –ordeno Hermione al ver que la bruja estaba nerviosa.

Ginny respiro profundamente.

-Hermione, yo quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice años atrás, por haberte insultado y tratado tan mal… yo…yo fui la causante de que Harry te atacara y te lastimara en la práctica de DCAO. Yo fui la culpable de que tú te hayas quedado en coma y luego paralitica… -decía avergonzada.

-Ginny… -dijo Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.

-no, déjame terminar Hermione. Necesito que me escuches. Por favor. –suplico Ginny arrodillándose.

Hermione lo miro en shock así como su esposo y amigos que miraban de lejos.

-Ginny, levántate. ¿Qué tonterías haces? –le ordeno Hermione extendiéndole la mano.

-por favor, escúchame. –suplico sollozando, ignorando su ayuda.

Hermione suspiro, agachándose con cuidado de no arruinar el vestido tan hermoso que le hizo Pansy.

-no es necesario que digas nada más, Ginny. –aseguro Hermione apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja. –acepto tus disculpa y arrepentimiento por lo que me hiciste en el colegio. Especialmente por lo que le hiciste a Harry. Pero, Ginny. Todo lo demás no fue tu culpa y no debes responsabilizarte por el coma y la parálisis que viví. –aseguro.

-pero… -iba a rebatir Ginny, abatida.

-calla y escúchame por un vez en tu vida, Ginny. Solo mírame y escucha. –ordeno Hermione mirándola a los ojos.

-Ginny, no debes seguir viviendo con una culpa que no te corresponde. Los únicos culpable de lo que me sucedió están muertos o pagando en la cárcel. Es verdad, te equivocaste junto a tu hermano atentar contra Harry o contra mí. Pero lo importante es que recapacitaste a tiempo y te diste cuenta de tu error… Es más, ha sido muy consciente y has vivido con un tormento desde ese momento.

Ginny la miro sorprendida, pero con lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta que Hermione realmente la estaba perdonando.

-eres tan noble como siempre. No merezco que me perdones, Hermione. –afirmo Ginny con la voz entre cortada.

-Ginny, la primera persona que debes aceptar perdonarse, eres tú misma. Cuando lo hagas, entonces podrás aceptar que los demás también te hemos perdonado. –aseguro Hermione.

Ginny comenzó a sollozar. Hermione la abrazo por un momento hasta que la pelirroja se fue calmando.

-vamos, levántate. Todavía hay una fiesta que seguir celebrando. –dijo Hermione al ver que Draco y Blaise se acercaban.

Draco la ayudo a levantarse con cuidado al igual que hizo Blaise con la pelirroja.

-¿todo bien? –pregunto Draco al tenerla frente al él.

-todo bien. –respondió tranquila.

-bueno, entonces regresemos. Mi madre dice que es hora de cortar el pastel. Y los chicos están animado de que se pondrá más divertido esto. –comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

-está bien, vamos. –acepto Hermione con una sonrisa.

Draco miro a la pelirroja y después a su amigo.

-cuando estén listo, entren. Seguro que Weasley querrá divertirse después de tanto drama. –ordeno Draco, relajado.

Ginny lo miro sorprendido de que no la echaran, sino que la invitaba a participar en la fiesta. Sin esperar que ella dijera algo, los dos regresaron al salón.

-¿te encuentras mejor, ahora que has hablado con Hermione?

Ginny miro al moreno con una pequeña sonrisa.

-mucho mejor… Me ha gustado volver hablar con Hermione. Y recordar los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntas hablando y escuchando sus consejos.

Blaise asintió.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-voy a escuchar su consejo. Voy a aprender a perdonarme a mí misma y seguir adelante con mi vida. –respondió, animada.

-bueno, espero que sepas aprovecharlo. Porque por lo visto, Hermione no tiene dudas sobre tu arrepentimiento y seguramente mantendrá contacto contigo, aunque eso disguste a mi amigo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Hermione siempre hace lo que quiere, cuando cree que vale la pena luchar. Eso definitivamente no ha cambiado en ella con los años, y dudo que alguna vez cambie.

Blaise bufo.

-todos los Gryffindor son iguales. Son unos sentimentalistas. –afirmo. –vamos, pelirroja. Es hora de regresar a la fiesta. –dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el salón.

Ginny lo siguió, alcanzándolo.

-por cierto, Zabini. Gracias por haberme ayudado.

Blaise lo miro por un momento con una sonrisa pícara.

-no agradezcas tan rápido, pelirroja. Todavía me debes lo que me hiciste pasar esta semana. Así que mejor disfruta de la fiesta. –aconsejo.

-sin importar lo que me prepares para esta semana, seguiré adelante. Después de todo soy una Gryffindor. –aseguro con orgullo.

Blaise bufo, rodando los ojos. Pero ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-muévete, pelirroja. Ya están por cortar el pastel. –ordeno.

Ginny ni se inmuto en escuchar su tono autoritario, pero sonrió feliz al darse cuenta de haber tomado la mejor decisión de haber hablado con Hermione, cuando todos los amigos íntimos de la castaña la miraron sin recelo, especialmente sus hermanos que la miraban con una cálida y satisfactoria sonrisa.


	12. Unidos para Siempre

Después de finalizar con la fiesta, Draco y Hermione pasaron la noche de boda en la mansión, pero al día siguiente viajaron a Brasil a pasar su luna de miel por un mes. Al día siguiente, el periódico publico el gran evento. Algunas personas se indignaron de que felicitaran a los Malfoy; ya que consideraban que Hermione y los Malfoy deberían estar en la prisión y no celebrando libremente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Sede del equipo de Quidditch, Arpías de Holyhead**

Ginny estaba dando algunos giros en su escoba junto a su compañera cuando escucho a su hermano Ron gritarle.

-Ginny, ven aquí.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? –pregunto Ginny bajando de su escoba.

-vamos, Ginny. Vámonos. –dijo su hermano agarrándola por la muñeca de su mano.

-¿Qué haces, Ron? ¡Suéltame! –ordeno Ginny tratando de soltarse.

-suéltala, Ron. –grito Angelina.

Ron lo hizo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Ginny molesta.

-pasa que debes irte de aquí, Ginny. Este lugar no te conviene. –respondió molesto.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices, Ron? Vamos, sal de aquí. Antes de que me metas en graves problemas. –ordeno Ginny señalando hacia la salida.

-me iré, pero contigo. No voy a dejar que te sigan lavando el cerebro y sigas involucrándote con esas malditas serpientes y menos voy a dejar que le sigas trabajando a esa maldita serpiente de Zabini.

-no sé porque estas actuando así, Ron…

-¿no sabes?… no te das cuenta de lo que estas serpientes están haciendo. Te vi en el periódico, fuiste a la boda de esas malditas serpientes. Te están lavando el cerebro, Ginny. Te están haciendo lo mismo que hicieron con nuestros hermanos. –afirmo furioso.

-eso no es cierto, Ron. Deja de decir estupideces…

-¿Qué hacías en esa maldita boda, Ginny? ¿Qué hacías ahí? –reclamo Ron.

Ginny se dio de cuenta que todos lo miraban con atención.

-te lo diré, pero no aquí.

Disculpándose con sus compañeras y entrador, Ginny se llevó a Ron cerca de los vestuarios.

-si fui a esa boda fue para hablar con Hermione…

-¿de qué tenías que hablar con esa maldita traidora?

-estas mal, Ron. Hermione nunca fue una traidora.

Su hermano lo miro sorprendido.

-eso no lo creías antes.

-es verdad, pero fue porque pensé que ella me había quitado a Harry. Pero todos estos años que ha pasado, he pensado mucho sobre como actué, lo que dije, lo equivocada que estaba y yo ya no quiero seguir así. Por eso decidí cerrar un ciclo de mi vida tanto con Harry como con Hermione. A las dos personas que tú y yo le hicimos muchos daños con nuestros malos actos.

-así que por la consciencia fue que decidiste a humillarte antes ellos, ensuciando nuestro apellido de por medio. –comento su hermano con desdén.

-el único que ensucia nuestro apellido con su actitud, eres tú, Ronald… ¿es que no te das cuenta que si sigues viviendo con ese odio, seguirá amargando tu vida? Y lo peor de todo, alejando las personas que te quieren. –dijo Ginny molesta.

Ron lo miro con desprecio.

-si para tener a la gente que me quiere, me tengo que humillar antes mis enemigos. Entonces prefiero estar lejos de todos, ya que para mí son unos traidores. Todos son unos traidores.

-estas equivocado, Ron. Espero que algún día reacciones como yo lo hice.

Ron lo fulmino con la mirada.

-escúchame bien, Ginny. Eso nunca pasara. No soy tan débil como tú o como mis hermanos. Yo si tengo orgullo. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice y la verdad ruego la mayor desgracia para Harry y Hermione. –afirmo.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida al darse cuenta el odio tan profundo que su hermano les tenía a sus viejos amigos.

-vete, Ron. No quiero verte. Solo estas lleno de resentimiento con los que una vez fueron tus mejores amigos. Tu orgullo es tan grande que no te deja ver lo equivocado que estas…

-no estoy equivocado, yo tengo la razón. Y si, si me voy. Pero no solo de aquí, sino del país. No vale la pena estar aquí cuando hay muchos traidores alrededor. –aseguro mirando con desprecio a su hermana.

Ginny comenzó a llorar al ver a su hermano alejarse.

-siempre supe que esa comadreja era muy estúpida para ver las idioteces que cree. –comento Blaise con las cejas fruncidas.

Ginny lo miro sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-escuchaste nuestras conversación. –no pregunto, sino afirmo la bruja limpiándose la cara.

-Angy me aviso que tu hermano estaba aquí y como se encontraba, así que solo me acerque para asegurarme de que tú hermano no hiciera algo estúpido como siempre.

Ginny hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Ron es un idiota. Espero que algún día se dé cuenta de su error.

-siento ser agua fiesta, pelirroja. Pero por lo que escuche eso no ocurrirá… creo que primero se congela el infierno, antes de que la comadreja se arrepienta.

-se nota que para animar no sirves de mucho.

Blaise se encogió de hombro.

-no me gusta el engaño o la hipocresía. Nunca diría algo que de verdad no crea o sienta.

Ginny lo miro por un momento. Blaise frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué me ves tanto?

-nada, solo quería agradecerte por haber venido y tratar de evitar cualquier cosa que se podría haber dado con el idiota de mi hermano.

-eres mi responsabilidad mientras estés aquí, pelirroja. Además, los gemelos seguramente me hubieran hecho algo si hubiera pasado algo y yo no hubiera hecho nada.

Ginny sonrió.

-sí, seguramente.

-¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Ginny le sonrió, asintiendo.

-ya me encuentro mejor. Así que voy a regresar a mi entrenamiento. Prefiero hacer eso que recordar las estupideces de mi hermano.

Blaise asintió.

-sí, además debes cumplir con tu trato.

Ginny bufo.

-jamás se me ocurriría no cumplir contigo.

Blaise sonrió.

-eso espero. –dijo, alejándose de ella.

-imbécil. –susurro Ginny con las cejas fruncida.

Pero sin saber porque ladeo una sonrisa.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

**Costa do Conde, Brasil**

Draco y Hermione se encontraban abrazado en una silla playera mientras disfrutaba ver el paisaje.

-cuando todas las cosas malas me sucedieron, pensé que nunca llegaría este día para mi… de estar aquí, así como estamos. Abrazados y disfrutando esta vista tan hermosa. –comento Hermione con la voz temblorosa. –tengo miedo de que todo este sea solo un sueño.

Draco se incorporó, mirando a Hermione directo a sus ojos marrones.

-no debes tener miedo, Hermione porque yo estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré y siempre te demostrare que lo que estamos viviendo no es un sueño, sino la realidad. De eso puedo asegurarte… eres mía, Hermione y siempre lo serás. No permitiré que nadie nos separe y menos que rompan tus sueños. Sino yo me encargare de destruirlos con mis propias manos. –afirmo con una fiera determinación.

Hermione sonrió, levantando su mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla.

-te amo, Draco. Te amo con todo mi ser, con todas mis fuerza.

-y yo a ti, también te amo, Hermione. Eres mi más grande tesoro. –aseguro besándola con amor y ternura.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de regresar de su luna de miel, Draco presentó su renuncia como auror y hablo con la Directora McGonagall para el puesto de profesor de DCAO. La directora acepto sin ningún problema.

Dos meses antes de iniciar el año escolar, Harry y Astoria se casaron por todo lo alto. Por cariño a los Weasley, Harry invito a toda la familia excepto a Ron. Por lo que todos fueron testigo de la felicidad que radiaba el pelinegro al casarse con Astoria. Narcisa por petición del joven mago fue quien lo acompaño hasta el altar para sorpresa de muchos, exceptos para los amigos más cercanos. La bruja se sintió halagada por la confianza de Harry al haberla escogido para desempeñar un papel importante en un día tan importante para el joven mago como lo era su boda.

Un mes después, los Potter anunciaron su embarazo con mucha alegría.

0o00o0o0o00o0

Al inicio del año escolar, muchos padres amenazaron de no enviar a sus hijos al saber que la hija del señor oscuro iba a ser profesora de Pociones. Pero la directora con el apoyo del ministro y parte de la comunidad se mantuvo firme en su decisión de que Hermione permanecería como profesora. Sin poder presionar al ministerio o a la directora, a muchos no les quedaron más remedios que enviar a sus hijos de mala gana.

Aunque al principio fue bastante duro para Hermione con sus estudiantes, poco a poco se ganó el respeto de cada uno. Especialmente cuando la conocieron. Y es que a pesar de ser estricta y un poco intimidante, siempre estaba dispuesta de ayudar a sus estudiantes en lo que necesitaba. Mientras que Draco por su parte, se había hecho una reputación muy parecida a la del profesor Snape. Muy estricto y poca paciencia para los estudiantes que se comportaba como idiotas.

0o00o0o0o00o0

Pocos días antes de navidad, Draco y Hermione se fueron a Francia a conocer la residencia de los abuelos maternos de la castaña. Mirando la gran casa en ruinas, pero con una hermosa vista costera, Hermione miro a su esposo.

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que quiero mandarla a reconstruir para volverla un orfanatorio y una fundación de ayuda?

Draco sonrió.

-te dirías que ya te estabas demorando por preocuparte por los más desvalidos.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero sonrió.

-tonto. –dijo volviendo a mirar la casa arruinada.

-pero también te diría que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti por las grandes cosas que tienes pensado hacer para ayudar a otras personas con la herencia que has recibido. –afirmo estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Hermione ladeo una cálida sonrisa mirando a su esposo.

-espero que nuestros hijos se sienta lo mismo.

-¿hijos? –dijo Draco frunciendo las cejas, confundido.

Hermione asintió.

-estoy embarazada, Draco. Vas a ser papá.

Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosa al ver que Draco quedo paralizado por la noticia.

-¿estás bien, Draco? ¿No vas a decir nada?

Draco parpadeo varias veces hasta que sonrió con felicidad.

-¿Qué puedo decir que pueda describir lo que me has hecho sentir con esta noticia, Hermione? –dijo abrazándola con fuerza, pero con delicadeza de no lastimarla. –te amo, Hermione. Te amo. –murmuro con la voz ahogada.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar al sentir la inmensa alegría, amor y euforia que Draco la arropaba con su enlace, demostrándole con sus sentimientos lo que sentía.

Después de recuperarse un poco, Draco le pregunto desde cuando ella lo sabía.

-hace poco lo pude confirmar. Había planeado decírtelo el día de navidad, pero creo que este era el momento ideal para decírtelo.

-cualquier momento es ideal cuando se trata de ti, leona. Especialmente cuando se trata de nuestro bebe. –afirmo. –… nuestro bebe. ¡Wau! Nuestras madres se volverán locas de alegría cuando se los digamos. –dijo aun sorprendido.

Hermione asintió, sonriendo.

-y eso sin contar con nuestros amigos.

Draco sonrió.

-sí, ellos seguramente preparan alguna celebración como hicieron con los Potter's.

-siempre habrá una buena excusa para celebrar.

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que justo lo que debemos hacer. Celebrar por la vida, por nuestro amor y por el fruto de este amor. –aseguro Draco antes de besarla.

-te amo, Draco. –dijo Hermione mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-y yo a ti, mi leona. –afirmo Draco apoyando su cabeza con la de ella, mirándola con la misma sonrisa que le brindaba su esposa.

0o00o0o0o00o0

Como había dicho Draco, su madre y suegra lloraron de alegría. Lucius lo felicito a los dos con completa sinceridad y alegría. Sus amigas dieron un chillido de alegría mientras sus amigos le dieron un caluroso abrazo de felicidad por ellos. Aprovechando el momento de felicidad, Theo y Luna anunciaron su boda en febrero mientras Neville y Daphne lo celebraría en Junio. Pansy y Adrián anunciaron su compromiso mientras que Blaise para sorpresa de ninguno, anuncio su noviazgo con Ginny.

-créeme amigo, sabíamos que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero sucedería. –afirmo Theo.

-sí, lo anunciaste cuando la llevaste en la boda de Harry como tu acompañante. –apoyo Pansy.

-¿y porque no me preguntaron o dijeron nada? –pregunto Blaise con malhumor.

-porque era asunto tuyo, Blaise. Nosotros somos tus amigos, no tus padres… lo que hagas con tu vida y con quien es asunto solo tuyo. -respondió Draco.

-siempre que no sea con una horrible persona y Ginny, pues sabemos que ya no es así. ¿Verdad, chicos? –comento Luna.

-si. –respondieron algunos unísonos mientras otros asintieron.

-es más tráela el sábado a la celebración de Draco y Hermione para que se acostumbre a esta tradición. Así cuando ella tenga pequeños Zabini, estará lista para estar rodeada de muchas serpientes. –comento Theo con burla.

Las morenas mejillas de Blaise se tornaron oscura al sentirse avergonzado. Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-idiotas. –murmuro Blaise tomándose de un solo trago su Whisky.

-celebremos por nuestro querido amigo Blaise, quien dijo que prefería ser el tío empedernido que ser el idiota del amor como nosotros, pero que su preferencia ha cambiado a causa de una chica pelirroja con un carácter endemoniado que lo ha llevado por generaciones en sus venas… ¡por Blaise! –dijo Draco con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Por Blaise! –dijeron sus amigos, brindando con una sonrisa.

Blaise bufo, pero sonrió sabiendo que sus amigos lo apoyaban a pesar de sus bromas.

0o00o0o0o00o0

Grimmauld Place se había vuelto el lugar para celebrar momentos especiales e íntimos entre los amigos más cercanos de los Potter y los Malfoy, por lo que la celebración solo era una excusa para que todos se reunieran y compartieran sus planes o sucesos en sus vidas. Aunque al principio Ginny se sintió incomoda con los amigos de su novio, sus cuñadas Angy y Alicia, Hermione y Astoria se encargaron de aligerar el ambiente para todos hasta que la pelirroja se sintió más cómoda.

-bien, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar a otro sobrino que viene en camino próximamente en unos meses… -comenzó a decir, Pansy con solemnidad.

-disculpa que te interrumpa, querida Pansy. Pero te equivocas sobre otro sobrino… -interrumpió Draco con una arrogante sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Los chicos, excepto Daphne exclamaron de alegría.

-no me digas que es una niña… -dijo Harry

-eso es fabuloso, Draco. –lo palmeo Theo en el hombro.

-ahí que bien, tendré una princesa para que prueba mis diseños. –dijo Pansy con alegría. –hare una nueva marca inspirada en mi sobrina.

-pobre niña, tendrá una tía loca por vestirla. –dijo Blaise con una burlona sonrisa.

-la primera Malfoy en muchas generaciones. –dijo Luna con alegría.

-¿ya han pensado como la llamaran? –pregunto Angélica.

-siempre que no sea un nombre raro como Draca… -dijo George

-o Draquita, todo estará bien. –termino de decir, Fred haciendo sonreír a todos sus amigos.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-recuérdenme porque soporto sus presencia.

-porque somos agradable… -dijo Fred.

-y no te queda de otra. –afirmo George.

Sus amigos sonrieron mientras Draco bufo. Respirando profundamente miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-Hermione y yo no estamos esperando un bebe… -sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados. –sino dos. Estamos doblemente embarazados.

Sus amigos exclamaron de alegría, felicitándolos. Draco dijo que Daphne era su doctora de cabecera, ya que era la única persona que confiaba la vida de su esposa y ahora la de sus hijos. Ella fue quien le dio la feliz noticia a la pareja el día anterior.

-felicidades, pequeña. Mereces todo lo que estás viviendo y lo que la vida te está regalando. –aseguro Adrián dándole un cálido abrazo.

-bueno, muy pronto no seré tan pequeña. –bromeo Hermione. –pero gracias por tus buenos deseos.

-siempre serás pequeña para mí, después de todo soy tu hermano mayor. –aseguro Adrián con una sonrisa. –pero dime, ¿Cómo te sientes con todo los cambios que has tenido en los últimos meses?

-la verdad es que estoy muy feliz con el rumbo que ha tomado mi vida… y parte de eso es gracias a ti. Sino hubieras ignorado mi promesa seguramente seguiría estando encerrada en mi prisión autoimpuesta por llevar una culpa que no era mía.

-¡Gracias a Merlín que tuviste un hermano inteligente! –bromeo, sonriendo.

Hermione bufo, pero sonrió.

-me alegro mucho de que ahora lo entiendas. No merecías lo que te sucedió y menos de que cargaras con una culpa que no te correspondía llevar, Hermione. –afirmo Adrián con seriedad. –ahora es momento de que sigas disfrutando de tu vida con tu familia y que trates de olvidar los malos recuerdos por los buenos. Sé que es lo que tu madre hubiera querido para ti.

Hermione asintió, ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-Mi madre lo hubiera querido así. –afirmo. –sabes Draco y yo hemos estado hablando sobre los nombres de los bebes. Y hemos decidido que si nace una niña llevara el nombre de mi madre biológica y la de mi madre adoptiva.

Adrián sonrió.

-Héléna Isabella sería un hermoso nombre para una princesa que sería tu hija.

Hermione sonrió.

-sí, será un hermoso nombre... Pero no solo de eso estuve hablando con Draco, sino también sobre los padrinos. Y seria para mí un gran honor que tu fueras padrinos uno de mis hijos. Independientemente si tengo una hija o no.

Adrián la miro, sorprendido.

-¿estas segura, Hermione? para mí sería un gran honor ser el padrino de uno de tus hijos. –aseguro Adrián con alegría. –Draco, ¿está de acuerdo con esto?

-¿yo estoy de acuerdo con qué? –pregunto Draco acercándose a ellos.

-sobre ser el padrino de uno de nuestros hijos. –respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-ah, sobre eso. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Si fuiste capaz de cuidar a mi mujer como a tu propia vida, sé que serás muy capaz de hacerlo con tu ahijado. –aseguro Draco tranquilamente.

-gracias, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Realmente me han sorprendido con esto. –afirmo Adrián muy emocionado. –le doy mi palabra que lo cuidare como si fuese mío. –dijo con solemnidad.

-lo sabemos. –aseguro Draco estrechando su mano. –ahora si me permite, voy a robarte a mi mujer.

Adrián sonrió.

-es toda tuya. –dijo alejándose de la pareja.

-pensé que siendo mi esposa, yo sería tu prioridad número uno. –comento Draco haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Hermione sonrió, colgándose del cuello de él.

-no seas exagerado, Draco. Solo me separe de ti unos cuantos minutos de ti.

-lo suficiente para haberme sentido abandonado.

-lo siento, ¿Cómo quieres que te recompense?

Draco ladeo una sonrisa pícara mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

-antes de que respondas, Draco. Recuerden que no están solos y que lo están esperando. Luego tendrán tiempo para ustedes dos y hacer cualquiera cosa que quieran. –dijo Harry con la nariz arrugada.

Draco bufo mientras se separaba de Hermione que estaba sonrojada.

-se me había olvidado lo impertinentes que eres algunas veces, Harry.

-y a ti como siempre se te olvida a donde estas, Draco. –refuto el pelinegro.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-no tengo la culpa de que Hermione me haga olvidar a donde estamos.

Harry rodo los ojos mientras Hermione sonrió.

-vamos, los chicos están esperando. –dijo Harry apresurando sus pasos.

-Ha nuestro querido Potter esta perturbado al darse cuenta que su hermana del alma es muy atrevida conmigo. –comento Draco con burla.

-basta, Draco. Compórtate. –dijo Hermione sonrojada.

-lo hare, si prometes que me lo recompensaras más tarde. –comento el rubio mirándola con intensidad.

-está bien, lo prometo.

Draco ladeo una pícara sonrisa, dándole un beso ardiente.

-vamos, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. –la urgió, jalándola cuidadosamente hacia el patio donde estaban todos esperándolos.

-bien, como se han tomado su tiempo y aparte la celebración es en su honor, creo que lo justo es que digan un brindis de despedida por este año. –aseguro Harry con una malévola sonrisa.

Cuando los Malfoy estaban por rebatirlo, sus amigos le dijeron que democráticamente había decidido que ellos dieran unas palabras. Draco y Hermione bufaron. Mirándose entre ellos por un momento, Hermione tomo su copa de jugo de uva.

-bueno, antes de que Draco proponga un brindis. Quiero agradecerles por este año tan fabuloso que me han regalado. Quiero agradecerles por sus apoyos incondicionales en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida y la de Draco. No tenían que haberlo hecho, pero aun así decidieron ayudarnos. Podrían haber escogido darnos la espalda, pero aun así estuvieron para nosotros cuando los necesitamos.

especialmente a mí. Que era hija de un mago oscuro que les hizo una vida de infierno cuando regreso. Gracias por estar ahí para mí. –mirando a los Slytherin. –Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Theo y Blaise gracias por haberme acogido en su grupo y de haberme brindado la oportunidad de conocerlos como realmente eran. Gracias por haberme enseñado que todo somos iguales sin importar la casa que representaba nuestros uniformes. –los chicos asintieron mientras las chicas le sonrieron aunque limpiándose las lágrimas en sus mejillas. –Gracias Neville, Luna, Tonk y Weasley's por su apoyo incondicional. Por no juzgarme y por mantener su confianza en mí a pesar de saber quién era mi padre y aun cuando la comunidad se fue contra mi. Gracias. –sus amigos asintieron con una gran sonrisa. –Ginny, gracias por habernos dado otra oportunidad y de haber decidido no volver a mirar más hacia atrás. Es bueno tenerte aquí, con nosotros. –aseguro Hermione con un sincera y cálida sonrisa.

La pelirroja asintió, sollozando. Hermione miro a Pucey.

-gracias por ser ese hermano mayor que nunca había tenido. Gracias por tu protección y tu apoyo. Gracias por haberme presionado salir adelante aun cuando yo me negaba hacerlo. Gracias por no haberte rendido conmigo y decidir cuando yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Gracias, Adrián.

-con mucho gusto, pequeña. –dijo el castaño asintiendo con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió, mirando a Harry.

-mi hermano del alma. Hemos vivido muchas aventuras desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Me siento muy feliz de llamarte hermano y de ser tú hermana. Gracias, Harry por estar siempre conmigo. Por tu amor incondicional. Por nunca haberte rendido en buscarme, aun cuando yo había faltado a mi palabra de no dejarte. Gracias por estar siempre para mí, en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-y siempre lo estaré, Hermione. Somos hermanos del alma. –afirmo Harry con solemnidad, sonriendo.

Hermione ladeo una amplia sonrisa, antes de mirar a Draco.

-gracias por ser mi mejor amigo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. Por ser mi cómplice y ser la persona que me inspira a seguir adelante a pesar de todo. Podrías haber aceptado mi carta de despedida y dejarme ir para siempre. Pero te negaste a aceptarlo como solo tú puedes hacerlo. Gracias por haber seguido luchando cuando yo no pude. Gracias por tu gran amor que me arropo en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida y que no permitió que cayera a un pozo de desolación.

te amo, Draco. Gracias por la oportunidad de reescribir nuestros destino para algo mucho mejor de lo que podría haber sido.

Draco parpadeo unas cuantas veces para no llorar por las sinceras palabras de su esposa. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Draco se aclaró la voz antes de hablar.

-todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer, ha sido por ti, Hermione. Tú eres la fuente de mi inspiración. La gran familia que tenemos aquí ha sido por ti… Por ti, estamos unidos. Siempre me decías que ni la sangre, ni las casas o el status social eran quien debían dictaminar quienes podrían ser tus compañeros o amigos. Siempre me reía por la inocente forma como pensabas hasta que te volviste parte fundamental de mi vida… hasta que por ti, por tu forma de ser fue que las casas, las sangres y status social dejo de importarnos.

ahora estamos aquí, sin prejuicio de por medio para celebrar la gran familia que somos. Esta gran familia que se unió por ti en los malos momentos, pero que ahora está más unidos que nunca por los buenos momentos que estamos y que seguiremos viviendo juntos. –afirmo Draco estrechando su cálida mano. –te amo, Hermione.

Hermione lo miro con una gran sonrisa, aunque con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-hermanos y amigos míos quiero hacer un brindis por todos y cada uno de nosotros, por los sueños y anhelos. Que esta gran familia que sigue creciendo sea más fuerte y más unida a través de los tiempos. –dijo Draco levantando su copa de vino. –porque estemos unidos para siempre.

-unidos para siempre. –dijeron al unísonos sus amigos con alegría.

-unidos para siempre. –dijeron Draco y Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

0o00o0o0o00o0

Hola, Saludos.

Disculpen por la larga tardanza, pero estaba muy ocupada.

Pronto subire el epilogo de esta extensa historia, espero que haya sido de agrado.

Gracias por cada comentarios y seguir esta historia.

Malfoy-Granger


	13. Años Después

Inspirada por su amiga Hermione, Astoria decidió luchar por el derecho igualitario de todos los seres mágicos. Realizando algunos cambios significativos en las leyes mágica de la comunidad con ayuda del ministro Kingsley y su esposo Harry. Además, teniendo el respaldo de sus familias y amigos, ella continúo en su lucha proponiendo la creación de una escuela infantil para brujos muggles, con el propósito de preparar no solo a los niños, sino a los padres del mundo mágico basándose en la experiencia de su esposo Harry y su amiga Hermione. Aunque algunos la acusaron de estar bajo la orden de Hermione de querer conquistar el mundo mágico, ella lo ignoro.

Luchando casi por un año, el ministerio estuvo medianamente de acuerdo con su propuesta. Ya que establecieron algunas que en vez de ser un colegio, fuese una institución de capacitación donde se les enseñaría las costumbres y normas del mundo mágico a los niños desde los 8 años junto a sus padres o tutor. El personal tendría que ser voluntariados, todos debían hacerlo sin fines de lucro. Además que la persona encargada de dirigir la institución debía tener experiencia en educación.

Astoria sabiendo que sus compañeros de trabajo habían cambiado su propuesta a propósito. Ya que sabían que ningún profesor trabajaría gratis y menos en su día de descanso. Además que era una gran responsabilidad organizar una institución para capacitar a niños y padres muggles. Astoria decidida a no rendirse, hablo con su esposo y sus amigos, esperando su apoyo.

Harry, su hermana Daphne, su cuñado Neville y sus amigas Hermione y Luna aceptaron apoyarla en la capacitación. Astoria le propuso a Hermione que se encargara de dirigir la institución. La castaña estuvo renuente, pero con la insistencia de sus amigos y apoyo del ministro y la directora, ella acepto. Draco y Blaise decidieron apoyarla económicamente, donando el terreno y ordenando la construcción de acuerdo con las necesidades que Hermione había planteado según los cursos que los niños y adultos recibirían. Theo con el apoyo de su esposa y su socio magizoologista Rolf Scamander, obtuvieron los permisos para añadir a la institución un magizoologico. Creyendo importante para la educación de los niños, no solo para los brujos muggles, sino para la joven comunidad mágica. Pansy decidió apoyarla, diseñando las túnicas y donándolas. Ginny y los gemelos con apoyo de sus esposas, decidieron donar las comidas y chucherías para los padres y sus hijos.

La directora McGonagall ayudo a Hermione con los registros de los niños mientras que el ministro ayudo a Astoria a legalizar la institución y convirtiéndola en autónoma del ministerio; ya que iba a ser una institución sustentada solo por voluntariados.

Al realizar la apertura de la institución a pesar de todas las críticas recibidas, Astoria estuvo muy feliz consigo misma, con su esposo y amigos por haber logrado cumplir su sueño de ayudar a la comunidad y más que todo a lo menos favorecidos.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Harry estaba feliz de ayudar a su esposa a cumplir sus sueños. Pero no podía negar que su mayor felicidad era tener la familia que siempre había deseado con el amor de su vida. Para él era un regalo ver a sus tres hijos crecer día a día. A su hijo primogénito extrovertido James que había heredado su cabello negro rebelde, pero los ojos verdes manzanas de su esposa. A su segundo hijo Albus quien era físicamente parecido a él, pero tan calmado como su Astoria. Y especialmente no podía dejar sonreír o de preocuparse al ver a su pequeña princesa Lily, la perfecta copia de su querida Tory.

Harry sentía que había sido recompensando por la vida por todo lo que le había sido arrebatado desde que era un bebe. Sentía que no necesitaba nada más, porque ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba a su lado. A su esposa, a sus hijosy los momentos que disfrutaba con su gran familia en los fines de semanas y la fiesta que celebraban.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Después de casarse, Daphne decidió encargarse del patrimonio de su familia. Aunque al principio había decidido apoyar a su hermana con su idea, con el tiempo le gusto estar ayudando a los padres y a los niños, e intercambiar experiencia junto a su esposo Neville sobre los dos mundos. Además, disfrutaron pasar junto a sus dos hijos Frank y Alice, conocer más sobre el mundo que los rodeaba.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Para Theo, el amor y luz de su vida era y siempre seria su Luna. Nunca pensó que alguien podría amarlo, a pesar de la familia que provenía y de su triste vida que siempre llevaría en su recuerdo. Siempre pensó que no podría hacer feliz a nadie y menos que alguien viera algo interesante en él, careciendo esa vida social que su amigos si tenían.

Pero la vida le demostró lo contrario al ver la sincera sonrisa que su Luna le regalo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos preparándole una broma a su amigo. Y menos, al ver su predisposición de apoyarlo en sus ideas, con un aire de inocencia que lo dejaba desarmado y que al mismo tiempo les daba ganas de protegerla de todo lo malo y oscuro que este mundo podría ser.

Aunque sentía que no se lo merecía, quería siempre estar con su Luna y disfrutar cada momento que vivían, junto a sus tres hermosos hijos. Los gemelos Lysander y Lorcan físicamente parecido a él, pero extrovertidos y curiosos del mundo que lo rodeaba. Y su pequeña princesa Pandora, físicamente parecida a su madre y la que lo tenía de rodilla con cada mirada y cada sonrisa que le brindaba.

Theo no podía negar que había sido desafortunado con sus padres y su infancia. Pero tampoco podía negar que su vida había sido afortunada desde el momento que su corazón eligió a su Luna como el centro de su universo.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Aunque tendría que siempre vivir con sus actos en el pasado, Ginny había seguido el consejo de Hermione y decidió realmente perdonarse y vivir. Lo que no había pensado era haberse enamorado de un Slytherin petulante y mujeriego como lo era Blaise Zabini. Un mago que era como la orna de su zapato. Aunque le sorprendió ser correspondida por el moreno cuando este se le declaro, tuvo miedo de que su relación no iba hacer aprobado por sus hermanos y amigos de Blaise.

Y aunque Blaise le aseguro que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, Ginny no se sentía segura. Ya que sabía que a los ojos de todos, ella no era confiable. Pero después de que Blaise la llevo a la reunión que realizaba con sus amigos, se sintió más confiada en las palabras de su novio. Con el tiempo, los amigos de su novio se volvieron realmente sus amigos. Ginny estaba agradecida con su segunda oportunidad, especialmente cuando Blaise se casó con ella y tuvieron dos pequeños, Alexander y Alessia. La luz de sus vidas.

Y a pesar de que su hermano Ron nunca más regreso a ponerse en contacto con ella o con sus hermanos, estaba tranquila de que al menos estuviera en contacto con sus padres y de que estuviera bien en Rumania. Aunque sentía pena por su hermano de que fuera tan rencoroso y sin una razón justificable.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Después de ser testigo de la felicidad de su hermana de corazón, Adrián estaba seguro que su padre estaba en paz por haber cumplido su palabra con Héléna de haber cuidado a Hermione. Especialmente en los momentos más triste que ella vivió. Estando seguro que Draco cuidaría de su hermana, decidió seguir con su vida. Por ello le pidió a Pansy ser su esposa y formar su propia familia. Su madre estaba muy contenta por él y más cuando se enteró de ser abuela por primera vez.

Aunque la vida había sido difícil para él y su familia desde que tenía memoria, la vida le recompenso con una gran familia y una vida tranquila junta a su esposa y sus tres hijos, Christian, Elisa y Josh.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0**

Pasando el tiempo en la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña, la situación fue mejorando para Hermione. Draco y ella tuvieron cuatros hijos. Los mellizos, Lynx y Héléna. Lynx es físicamente parecido a su padre mientras que Héléna tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, pero los ojos grises de su padre. Scorpius, el tercer hijo. Nació dos años después, tiene el cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules como su abuela paterna. Y por último, su hija Lyra. Nació dos años después, heredo el cabello castaño y ojos marrones como su madre. Los cuatros eran muy nobles, inteligentes, astutos y protectores, especialmente con su familia.

Desde que fueron muy consciente de las cosas, Hermione y Draco fueron honesto con sus hijos sobre su familia y su historia. Ya que sabían que la comunidad siempre iba a hacer duros con ellos, y era mejor prepararlo de cualquiera mentira que la comunidad podría acusarlo en cualquier momento de su vida. Sus hijos estaban muy orgulloso y felices por todo lo que ellos habían luchado a pesar de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que enfrentar.

Por otro lado, con el apoyo de su familia y amigos, la castaña pudo realizar varios sueños. Pudo abrir la fundación para ayudar a los huérfanos y a los desamparados de la comunidad mágica de Francia, así como en su comunidad. Aunque algunos trataron de frustrar su deseo de ayudar, acusándola de querer ella tener otra intención. Todo fue aclarado con ayuda del ministro y su cuñada Astoria en el ministerio.

Después de haber sido profesores por diez años en Hogwarts, Hermione y Draco renunciaron. Ya que sus mellizos irían al colegio, no querían que lo acusaran de tener favoritismo y menos complicarle sus vidas estudiantiles. Draco se hizo cargo de los negocios de la familia mientras que Hermione decidido tomarse un tiempo para publicar un libro sobre su experiencia como una bruja muggle y todo lo que enfrento al descubrir un mundo que no sabía que existía. Sin pensarlo, su libro fue un gran éxito no solo en su país, sino por toda Europa como en América. Decidida a no estancarse con solo haber escrito un libro, Hermione continúo publicando algunos libros sobre Pociones y la traducción de Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo que ella había heredado en el testamento del Director Dumbledore.

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

**Sábado, 19 de Septiembre de 2020, Grimmauld Place**

La familia Potter's, Malfoy's juntos a todos sus amigos más cercanos se encontraba celebrando el cumpleaños de Hermione. Aunque hace poco los jóvenes habían empezado sus clases, sus padres le pidieron un permiso especial a la directora McGonagall. Ella no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar; ya que la celebración no afectaba en nada a los jóvenes. La casa se encontraba llena de risas y de alegría.

-hace 22 años no hubiera creído posible que estuviéramos aquí. Con todos tan felices y celebrando mi cumpleaños. –comento Hermione mirando a sus hijos charlar animadamente con sus "primos".

-te entiendo. En esos momentos solo pensamos como íbamos a sobrevivir con todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor y sacrificar muchas cosas. –apoyo Harry mirando también a sus hijos.

-pero valió la pena después de todos. Nuestros hijos nunca tendrán que pasar por lo que tuvimos que vivir. –afirmo Draco estrechando a su esposa contra él. –definitivamente no sabrán que es estar en una guerra a la edad que tuvimos que enfrentarlos nosotros.

Harry y Hermione asintieron.

-definitivamente no se repetirá la historia con nuestros hijos. –aseguro Harry viendo a sus hijos sonriendo.

-aunque no podremos asegurar que el mundo siempre se mantendrá en paz. Me siento segura de que pase lo que pase y mientras estemos juntos, podremos salir adelante con nuestras familias y podremos volver a vencer cualquiera adversidad. –comento Hermione con optimismo.

-así será. Después de todo somos familia. –apoyo Draco.

-y por la familia somos capaces de todo. –aseguro Harry con determinación.

Draco y Hermione asintieron con una sonrisa mirando a toda su familia reunida.

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

Aunque la vida no había sido fácil para Hermione, Draco y Harry en sus momentos. Aunque tuvieron que tomar decisiones difícil, sin saber cómo podría afectar no solo sus vidas, sino a las personas que los rodeaban. Los tres jóvenes entendieron que el amor, la confianza y la lealtad iban de la mano.

Hermione entendió que aunque Draco la amaba, si él no hubiera permanecido leal con ella, su relación hubiera terminado cuando ella le dio la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y no ser relacionado con ella por su pasado.

También comprendió que gracias a la confianza de su hermano Harry en ella,no se sintió sola y abandonada. Sino que Harry permaneció y lucho por ella en todo momento, aun cuando era la hija de su peor enemigo y asesino de sus padres.

Draco y Harry entendieron que solo el verdadero amor es capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad y tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de aquellos que confías para no hacerles con sus propias desgracias.

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

-quiero hacer un brindis entre nosotros. –dijo Hermione levantando su copa.

Draco y Harry levantaron las suyas, pero mirando interrogante a la castaña.

-gracias, gracias por todas las cosas que hicieron por mí.

Su esposo y hermano iban hablar pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-brindo porque hoy estamos juntos y porque siempre lo estaremos.

Draco y Harry le sonrieron.

-brindo por eso. –dijo Harry chocando su copa con la de ella.

-brindo, aunque tenga que vivir con la tortura de estar ha lado de ti, Potter. –dijo Draco con una burlona sonrisa chocando sus copas.

-el sentimiento es completamente mutuo, Malfoy. –comento Harry con la misma sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió ampliamente al ver el amor de su vida y a su segunda persona favorita frente a ella, disfrutando de su compañía. Además, rodeada con todas las personas que amaba y que eran importante para ella.

**0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0**

**Hola, saludos a todos. **

**Espero que todos se encuentren bien a pesar de toda la situación que ha estado sucediendo en el mundo. **

**0o0o0ooo0o0o0**

**Bueno, disculpen la demora de subir este último capítulo. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me han seguido y comentado en cada capítulo de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo y esperó que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo final. **

**_Se despide, Malfoy-Granger. _**


End file.
